The Strongest Hero - Book 1
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: OC x Harem fanfic. Everyone wants to become a hero at some point in their life, to become the pillar of their nation, to represent themselves and their goals in life, to become, a HERO. You join the school of the elite that fights against the void to prove to everyone, who the next greatest hero, will be. OP MC Main genres: Action, Romance and comedy. COMPLETE. BOOK 2 ALREADY OUT
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, everyone! This is going to be an OC x Harem fic. a list of the girls will come as the story progresses.  
I'm planning to make the OC a dual wielder (Search Shunsui Kyorakus swords from Bleach) and abilities based off of Bleach, for example, Bankai, Zanpakuto, Hado etc. You're free to suggest me characters and abilities from different shows and I'll see what I can do with them. Until then, peace!

** Thought.

Everyone wants to become a hero at some point in their life, to become the pillar of their nation, to represent themselves and their goals in life, to become, a HERO.  
Academy Runeterra, the most prestigious Academy across Valoran, founded to destroy the invading forces of the void also known as the abyss, has after a long semester finally opened up new spots for fresh students but before they can attend the school they have to take the challenging entrance exam. The exam consists of physical activities, general knowledge and last but not least  
supernatural powers, to see what every student has in themselves and to find out what their path in life is.

7:42 AM

"Sigh, I really should've asked the old couple for the directions a while ago, they might've known where the school is. Hope I find someone soon, otherwise, I'll be late for school". Azrael says.  
As Azrael walks around aimlessly for around 5 minutes he sees a fox-resembling girl that has 9 tails and silky smooth hair walking and talking with her friends, her friends are good looking too if he does say so himself, they're wearing the school uniform of the school Azrael is going to attend."  
"Finally, students of the academy, I have to ask them for the directions otherwise I'll wander here like a clueless oaf for who knows how long."  
"Hey! You there!"  
As Azrael walks to the fox resembling girl he notices that she becomes even more beautiful.  
"Hey, pardon me, I've noticed that you're wearing the uniform of Academy Runterra."  
"Yes, why?" The girl answers.  
"Well, you see, I'm kind of lost."  
"Oh, it's just a short walk from here, why don't you come with us?  
_*What an angel* _  
As we walk for about 2 minutes, Azrael takes the lead and tries to introduce himself.  
"So, uh, I haven't asked for your names, I'm Azrael, pleased to meet you three.  
"I'm Ahri. Nice too met ya."  
"My name's Lux. Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Irelia. It's nice to make your acquaintance.  
_*I think that went well, right?*_  
"I would assume you girls are here to take the entrance exam, correct?"  
"Yup, you are too?" Ahri asks.  
Azrael nods and as he and the girls approached the school, he noticed that the Academy is even bigger than he imagined it to be.  
"Hmm, seems like the teachers are already forming a line for girls and boys, seems like this is where we part ways, for now, ladies," Azrael says with a little smirk.  
"Uh, we'll see you later then," Ahri replies.  
Before the girls and Azrael part ways, he notices a small blush on Ahri's cheeks.  
_*Smoothly played, well done me*_

After about 5 minutes the teacher finally decides to speak up.  
"Everyone, welcome to the Academy Runeterra! My name is Aatrox, I'll be your PE teacher for the next 3 semesters. As you all know, the first phase of the exam is physical activities, it's going to begin in 25 minutes, head to the locker rooms and get dressed.

As Azrael enters the locker room he heads to the furthest locker and begins changing his clothes, after around 2 minutes he discerns that a boy around his age with blonde hair decides to change next to him, even though there are many lockers left open.

"So, uh, what's up?" Azrael asks him.  
"Just changing my clothes, nothing much, why?"  
"Just wondering because there are literally 10 free spots you could've gone to, well, whatever, seems like you're almost done changing."  
"That I indeed am, names Ezreal, Ez for short, nice to meet you."  
"Ehh, I'm Azrael, pleased to meet you as well.  
_*This guy is giving me creepy vibes*_  
As the teen blankly stares at me with the expression of a child that has finally found a friend after an eternity, I quickly decide to find a topic to talk about.  
"Uhh, I'll assume that gauntlet is going to be your weapon?"  
"Yup, what about you? I can't see a weapon, wait... Are you a monk?"  
"Nope, not a monk, you'll see my weapons when we get to the fighting."  
"Okay! Good luck!"  
"Yeah, good luck," I reply and quickly leave the locker room with my clothes.

After Azrael leaves the locker room, he finds out that the training ground is enormous! It's like 5 times bigger than the last school he attended.  
He didn't really pay attention before but there are weird guys here, there's a guy with a bat, seems like something that has to do with time, no idea what he does, and this very chill looking guy, has a really windy aura around him, Azrael is probably going to be friends, or at least get along, oh there's this Dracula looking guy here too.  
"Heeeeyyy, Azrael I'm here wait up!  
"Oh no."  
"Why did you suddenly sprint out of the locker room with your clothes? You could've at least waited for me, right?

"Are you ignoring me?" Ezreal asks.  
"Oh! You were talking to me? Sorry I didn't notice you."  
_*Someone please save me*_  
"Back to what I said earlier, why did you suddenly run?"  
"Huh? Run? Me? You must be mistaken, I would never do such a rude thing."  
"Come on, please, what was the real reason?" Ezreal asks with a sad tone.  
_*How do I get out of this situation without looking like a complete asshole?*_  
"UHHH, I HAD TO GO TO THE TOILET, YOU SEE I COULDN'T HAVE RESISTED ANY LONGER THAT'S WHY I SPRINTED, YUP, THAT'S IT.  
_*I'm a genius*_  
It was instantaneous, Ezreals face lit up like a candle in the darkness. This guy is something else...  
"Oh whew, good to know that, everyone so far has tried to keep a distance from me, I don't know why, but at least I made a friend like you, who would never do such a thing."  
"Huh, friend?" I ask puzzled.  
"What?"  
"What."

After 10 very awkward minutes later.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! The girls will soon join us so I don't have much time to explain the rules, the first test is ball throwing, yup a simple ball, but it's going to weigh 100kg! Good luck everyone!  
"Only 100? That's child play" Azrael says.  
After doing some light stretching Azrael notices that the 'friend' next to him is very pale, he hesitantly ask what's wrong since Ezreal is a little _*weird*._  
"Uhm, are you alright?"  
"Y..YUP, III'M PERRRFECTLY FINE, WHY?"  
"You're very pale, and you're stuttering."  
"IT MUST BE THE REFLECTION OF THE SUN."

"..."  
"You can't lift 100kg's can you?" Azrael asks him.  
"Nope." He replies.  
"Can't your magical gauntlet thingy help you or something?"  
"No, it just shoots magical particles."  
"You're doomed, 'friend'."

END OF CHAPTER 1  
Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, please enjoy!

** Thought.

Kayn 7 Meters!  
"AGH DAMN IT, Rhaast you were supposed to help me!  
"No... I refuse to help you right now, this test is supposed to test your abilities! No cheating."  
"For fuck sake Rhaast... We'll never get along."  
"Fine by me," Rhaast replies.  
Luka 11 Meters!  
"Hmph, could've done better but not too shabby, at least I beat that cocky guy.  
"HEY! I heard you!"  
"Watch out Luka, otherwise he'll bite," Luka's best friend Dan, warns him.

**CROWD POV**  
"Oh wow! 7 and 11 meters? That's so impressive!" Ezreal says in a very excited and depressed tone.  
"Yeah, certainly impressive," Azrael states.  
_*Is this guy serious? I could throw 70 meters on a bad day!*_  
"So uh, Ezreal, it's your turn soon, are you nervous?" I ask Ez.  
"You have no idea how nervous I am..."  
_*Can't really blame him, if I was in his situation I'd be hella nervous too, I honestly pity him...*_  
As Azrael helped calming Ezreal down from his emotional breakdown he notices that a crowd was cheering very loudly nearby, he heads there with Ez and finds the classic cocky guy shouting his name and bragging about his score, how unexpected. Azrael heads to the seats and finds Ahri sitting there with a bored expression.  
"Hey, Ahri!" Azrael greets her.  
"Oh hey Azrael! I can sense that you're doing very well, but your friend on the other hand..."  
"Yeah, his name's Ezreal and he's a little stressed, nothing unusual, how come you're alone? Where are Lux and Irelia?"  
"They just went to buy some refreshments, we're done with the test." She tells him.  
"Did you pass?" Azrael asks.  
"I think so yeah, how about you?"  
"I'm still waiting for my turn, but Ezreal here has to go throw it soon."  
"Well, good luck Ezreal, I'm fairly confident that you'll pass, best of luck to you." Ahri gives him reassuring words.  
"Yeah, I'll need it, thanks."

Draven 20 Meters!

"OH YEAHHHH, THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT, HAHAA."  
"Calm yourself down, brother, you're embarrassing us." The older brother tells his younger sibling.  
"Oh come on Darius, cheer up, this must be a school record!"  
"Hmph, 20 meters isn't much." Darius states with the clear intention of mocking Draven.  
"WHA? ALRIGHT THEN, how about a BET!? The loser has to do anything the winner desires for a day, how about that?" Draven proposes with a fiery attitude.  
"A bet? Do you think you have a chance of beating me? When you were 8 didn't you always cover behind me? Fast forward 10 years you suddenly grew some balls, fine, I'll accept your challenge, prepare to lick my shoes, brother."  
"Darius! It's your turn now, come over here before I have to drag you here!" The PE teacher yells.  
"YES, Mr. Aatrox!. Alright then, a couple steps back, forward and HUMPH!"  
Darius threw the ball with absolute precision and strength, it was as if this wasn't his first time throwing heavy 'balls', who knows what he does in his free time.

Darius 30 Meters!

"That's how you do it, Draven."  
"Oh fuck you."

"Oh wow, not a bad throw don't you think Azrael?" Ahri asks.  
"Yup, pretty good, yo Ez it's your turn now."  
"I'mNotHereI'mNotHereI'mNotHere." Ezreal kept repeating.  
_*What the actual fuck*_  
"Uhm, Ezreal, I don't think he's alright."  
As Ezreal kept repeating the same words over and over again Azrael put his hand on his shoulder and tells him the following.  
"Listen, Ezreal, I believe in you, Ahri believes in you, your parents believe in you and your dog probably too, you can do this, try to throw 2 meters, I'm pretty sure that's enough, remember, YOU CAN DO THIS.  
"R...Really? If you guys believe in me I feel like I can do the impossible! Thanks! I'll go now!"  
"Yup see ya," Azrael tells him before he leaves.  
"Not to be rude, but do you really think he could do this?  
"Nope." I simply reply.  
"Oh..."

Ezreal 2.1 Meters!

"YEESSSSS I DID ITTTTTTT, WOHOOOOO," Ezreal shouts in excitement.  
"He actually did it..." Azrael says in a very surprised tone.  
"See (Azrael, sometimes you should have some faith in friends, hey uhm, you think we could swap numbe.."  
"Heyyy Ahriiii! is that Azrael sitting there with you?  
"Speaking of friends seems like Lux and Irelia are returning," Azrael says.  
"Oh hey, Azrael It's nice to see you again!" Lux greets him.  
"Greetings, Azrael. As Lux just said, it's nice to see you again."  
"Nice to see you two as well, were you about to say something Ahri?  
"No, nothing, not yet at least.  
"Uh, okay then, see you later girls, It's my turn now."  
"Bye-bye!"

"Girls before we leave I want to see how Azrael does," Ahri asks her friends.  
"Sure, why not," Irelia and Lux reply.  
Azrael walks to Ezreal who's still very happy about his performance and taps his shoulder.  
"I knew you could do it!" He congratulates him.  
"YES, wow you're amazing! It's like your prep-talk gave me the strength to overcome this hurdle, thank you very much!"  
_*Hahaha this must've been divine intervention or something because in no way or shape _of_ form did my prep-talk give him strength*_  
"Yeah, you're not the first guy telling me that, seems like I'm pretty good at giving prep-talks."  
"Azrael! IT'S YOUR TURN GET OVER HERE!" The teacher shouted.  
"Well, Ezreal seems like it's my turn, you should watch carefully."  
As he walks onto the throwing platform, he picks up the ball and realizes that it's lighter than he thought it to be, he has to make it look like a little heavy to not raise suspicions of his identity, suddenly dark aura raises from the ground and he concentrates everything on his right finger.  
"Allllrighhhttt, here it goes!

Azrael 210 Meters!  
_*Crap... I must've overdone it...*_  
As he turns around and sees the mouths of about 200 students wide open he realizes that he really did overdo it.  
"Azrael."  
"Yes?"  
"What the hell was that?"  
"A nicely timed throw, sir."  
"V...Very well, return to your seat, by the way."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"The previous record of this school was 37 Meters."  
"Oh..."

Azrael returns to the girls and Ezreal who are literally speechless.  
"Azrael! WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
"Nothing much."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING MUCH YOU JUST BEAT THE PREVIOUS RECORD BY 173 METERS!"  
"Uhh, Yeppi?"  
_*I only used 15% of my power though hehe...*_  
"Honestly Azrael, I didn't think you would be this strong!" Lux compliments him.  
"Yes, I have to agree with Lux, very impressive." Irelia compliments additionally.  
"Yup, exactly what those two said, by the way, putting aside that ridiculous feat you just did, would you two like to have lunch with us? It's 11 AM and the cafeteria is about to open.  
"Thank you for the compliment, and it would be my utmost pleasure to have lunch with you three beautiful flowers."  
"Uh, f...flowers?" Lux says while her cheeks start reddening up.  
_*AH, that complement might've been too soon*_  
He then looks at the girls expecting something in the direction of a slap but what he got is especially not what he expected.  
The 3 of them standing in front of him, with the color red on their cheeks, especially Lux.  
_*Seems like they're not used to compliments from men, they're probably from an all-girls school, not 100% sure though*_  
"Uhhh, girls?"  
"I...I think it's best to leave that a..aside and head for the ccc..cafeteria don't you ?" Lux suggests.  
"Yeah, I think that would be great," I say as we head to the cafeteria.  
_*I really hope I didn't screw this up...*_  
As all of this was happening Ezreal had a really confused look on his face.

Meanwhile...  
"Yeah lick those shoes clean, hehe, brother."  
"Awhh, screw you!"  
"Want me to destroy your ego, even more, Draven?"  
"What was that?"  
"There's a guy that threw the ball over 200 meters."  
"WHAAAAAAAAAA"

Chapter 2 End

Chapter 3 Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, new chapter! Please enjoy!

** Thought.

As the girls and Azrael enter the cafeteria we notice that the menu is big and with lots of different bundles, the prices are, well, out of his league, the good foods start at 50+ coins and Az only has 15 with him right now, fortunately, the cafeteria has different menus for the less fortunate, they're under 10 coins.  
_*Jackpot*_  
The food, for the most part, looks very boring, the only dish that at least involves some veggies and meat is the Porridge + Meat XL, guess that's the one Az is picking. Ezreal next to him left his wallet in his locker, he asks Az if he could loan a little bit of money, he agrees and gives him the remaining 4 coins, he buys himself some juice and a sandwich.  
"Mmmm, delicious, thanks for this Azrael, you're a lifesaver, I'll give you the money back soon, I think...  
"No problem, by the way, you think?"  
"Uh, hehe, I'm kind of broke right now, but I promise you I'll pay as soon as possible!  
"Sigh, whatever, no need to pay it back, take the money as a token of our 'friendship'."  
"Thanks!" Ez appreciates Az.

Lux asks Ezreal and Az if everything's okay, Az tells her that everything's fine even though he's literally broke. They find an open table and proceed to sit there. As the girls and Az sit, he notices that the dishes they've gotten themselves. Lux bought herself a dish that consists of noodles and beef, Irelia got herself some dumplings and eggs and Ahri a basic strawberry smoothie.  
"Uhm, aren't you hungry Ahri? You know you need the energy for the next exam." I tell her with concern. "You should at least buy a sandwich."  
"Thanks for worrying, but I'm not that hungry right now, truth to be told, I'm a little anxious," Ahri tells Az with a worried expression.  
"Why are you anxious? If it's about the exam, the girls told me that you smashed it! I wouldn't worry if I were you."  
"D...Do you really mean it?" She asks Azrael with a slight pink blush on her cheeks.  
"Get a room you two, do you really think we wouldn't notice that blush, Ahri?" Lux says while irritated.  
"HUHHH? WH...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"  
"I would have to agree with Lux, Ahri, don't you think it is inappropriate to flirt while eating?"  
"F...F...FLIRTING?"  
Azrael notices that Ahri is about to explode, simply from the fact that her face is as red as it gets, how cute.  
_*She's so innocent, I think it confirms the fact that she's from an all-girls school*_  
"Girls, please, can't you see how red Ahri is? It is simply a misunderstanding, there's nothing between us, not yet at least."  
_* I think I might make her pass out with this one, hehe*_  
"Y...YET? EXCUSE ME BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE RESTROOM."  
_*Yup, I got her*_  
"Umm, Azrael, don't you think that was a little cruel to tease her like that?"  
Ezreal asks me.  
"Hmm, I guess you're right, I have to apologize when she gets back."  
_*To think that Ezreal would say something smart, learning something _everyday_ huh*_  
As Az looks at the girls on the opposite side, he notices that the girls in front of me are glaring at him with a peeved expression.  
"Uhm, yes?"  
"Excuse me but, not yet? Irelia asks.  
"Oh that, I was just teasing her, it's the first day we've met and I'm not that straightforward to just ask her to go out with me."  
"Oh, okay, whew."  
_*I feel like the air between me and the girls got somewhat lighter*_  
"Shh, Ahri's returning! Talk about something else! Irelia warns.  
Az notices that Ahri is approaching the table with a still somewhat reddish face but not as much as before, not even close. He starts talking about the next exam to move on from what happened earlier.

"So, Ez, are you well prepared for the next exam?"  
"Yup, I might not be that physically fit but I'm pretty smart."  
_*I wonder what his definition of pretty smart is*_  
"What about you two, Lux, Irelia, think you'll manage?"  
"Not to boast or anything but I've been studying a lot lately, I think I'll be fine," Lux answers "And you, Irelia?"  
"Well, I think I might pull off 50%, what about you, Azrael."  
"I'll manage, I guess," he tells her.  
_*If I tell her that I'll ace the exam she might think I'm _a wonder_\- kind of some sort, I don't really want that*_  
"And you, Ahri?" He asks the nine tailed girl that's sitting in front of him, she looks like she's in deep thought.

"Ahri?"  
"OH, I'm so sorry! I was deep in thought, what were you saying?  
"Before that, I'd like to apologize, teasing you in front of everyone wasn't something that I would normally do, I stepped out of the line, please forgive me."  
"Apology accepted." She says that while smiling. :D  
"Thank you, I was asking about the exam, think you're well prepared?"  
"Yup! Lux helped the study while she was visiting me, I think I'm well prepared!  
"That's great, how about we eat our food before it gets cold?" Az suggests.  
"Great idea," Ezreal replies.

After 10 minutes of eating and chit chat.

As Az gets up from the chair, he bid the girls and Ezreal farewell since the second exam is going to start soon, he notices that there was the weird looking guy that threw the ball first and then got really angry and started talking with the soul of his scythe, saying that he should've helped him, that's probably why he's sitting far away from everyone, all alone, he doesn't blame everyone for sitting as far as possible for him, they meet this guy on their first day of school and see him talking to himself, Az would be creeped out if he couldn't see his scythe's soul. He get a deja-vu and remembers that he's reminding him a little bit of Ezreal, both pretty weird, no friends and last but not least, around the same age, what's up with 18-year-olds nowadays, he thinks he's normal, right? He would honestly not want another weirdo like Ezreal but hey, fuck it, seems like he attracts weirdos.

As he approaches the 'edgy' looking guy that looks like he would absolutely love metal or anything that has to do with edginess, and yet, he was proven wrong, with every step he takes he can hear it louder, a humming of a peaceful tune, one of his favorites. He sits in front of him and as he does that he looks at Azrael surprised, clearly thinking that Azrael mistook him for someone else.

"Yo, nice tune, It's called the Virtuoso, right?" Az greets him.  
"Huh? Do you know that tune? Wait, you do know who you're talking to, right? The weirdest guy in school that no one wants to be friends with since I always 'talk with myself'."  
"Please be calm, I know that you're feeling left out because of, well, you talking to yourself, but don't worry, I know that you're talking to the soul of your weapon, it might look weird to others but not to me."  
"Wait, are you saying that you can see RHAAST?!"  
"Shhh, don't be so loud and YES, I can see him or her."  
"It's a he and oh shit, you hear that Rhaast?! He can see you!"  
"Well not exactly see but FEEL his presence and please for the love of god, be QUIETER."  
"Right, right, sorry."  
"No need to apologize, listen, I dislike seeing anyone alone eating or be without friends in general, meet me after school and we can talk some more if you obviously want to.  
"Yes please!"  
_*He doesn't understand what the word 'quiet' means, does he*_  
After leaving the cafeteria and making a new friend, Azrael heads to his locker to get his pencil case and everything he needs for the "General Knowledge" exam. I think the teacher is a woman named, Fiora? Azrael isn't very sure.  
Az heard some 2nd-year students gossiping that she's hot and others that she's unforgiving, I'll find out sooner or later.

_***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***_

That was the ring, ah fuck," Azrael said as he thought he was about to be late for the exam.  
He quickly takes his stuff and shunpoes(something similar to superspeed) to his classroom but alas, fate was not so kind to him, there she was, with a very long ruler pointed at his face, it was like she knew that someone was going to be late, but oh lord, was she stunning.  
"Where do you think you're looking at, hmm?"  
"Uhm, I noticed the school emblem on your left breast, uh, it's very beautiful, ma'am."  
_*PAM*_

She strikes the top of Azraels head with her ruler.

"If I'm perfectly honest, I deserved that."  
"At least, you know your wrongdoing." She tells Azrael with a clear French accent. "Now go take a seat before I kick you out of this class."  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."  
As Azrael goes to take a seat he notices that everyone he has talked to so far in this school is here, Ahri, Lux, Irelia, Ezreal, and Kayn, what a bloody coincidence. He sits down and gets the exam sheet from Mrs. Fiora.  
"Let's do this."

**Meanwhile**  
"So uh, Luka?"  
"Yes, Daniel?"  
"Who's your waifu, well, from anime and manga?"  
"Uhh, probably Shalltear from Overlord."  
"Bro, she has no meat whatsoever, and also, she looks like a child."  
"Listen, she's like thousands of years old, she's just unfortunately in a child's body. What about yours?"  
"It's gotta be Yoruichi from Bleach bruv, she's great.  
"Don't know her."  
"How the fuck don't you know her, wait, don't tell me you haven't seen Bleach?" Dan says with a shocked expression.  
"No, I Haven't?"  
"I'll force you to watch bleach you imbecile, com' ere."  
"Wait, what are you doing? Get off me!?"

End of chapter 3  
Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everyone, new chapter! Enjoy :D  
Reviews:  
Guest: Thanks a lot!  
Beeb boop: No problem my dude, and thanks!  
** Thought.

"And the exam starts, now!" Mrs. Fiora declared. She then followed with "If I catch someone cheating, you will have to give the exam back and head outside and also, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask."  
As Azrael is sitting on his seat contemplating about his life choices, he thinks that he studied well enough, getting 60% would be good enough, but oh lord, this isn't what he thought he would get.  
"What the actual fuck." he murmurs very quietly, seems like no one heard him.  
He then looks again at the 3-page exam.  
Page-1 Void anatomy and their natural habitat.  
Well, shit, seems like he's the only one here that completely forgot about this subject, great, at least he thought so for a second before noticing that the cocky guy he saw throw the ball earlier this morning, is sitting right behind him, he seems to be as screwed as Azrael is.  
Az then looks at the 2nd page  
Page-2 Fighting strategies and battle stances.  
_*God bless*_  
He then looks at the next page, with excitement and realizes that he studied for both of these subjects!  
Page-3 World Geography.  
_*YES, HELL YES.*_

\- 1 Hour later -  
After giving the exam back to Mrs. Fiora he gets the sudden realization that he actually did well, he never was the kind to be a book worm, he reads a lot of books about fighting and the like but not much about the enemy he's going to be fighting, he has to lend a book from the Library about Void Spawns and their anatomy. He then discerns that Ezreal is approaching him.  
"Whew, that went well, what about you? How did you do?" Ezreal asks him.  
"Not bad, I think I'll pass," he replies. "Seems like the girls seem to be done as well."  
"So, how did you three do?"  
"My guess would be that Lux did the best out of us three since she's the one that usually helped us with the homework in our last school. How about you?"  
"I think I aced it, was pretty easy."  
_* I have to lie to her, can't tell her that I didn't answer anything on page 1 Furthermore, in front of a cute girl like lux? I can't pass the chance of looking cool before her I also can't destroy my pride*_  
"As expected of Azrael, the wonder-kid of our academy," Irelia states with a grin. " I did not expect any less of you, Azrael.  
"Haha, thanks."  
_*She already thinks of me as a wonder-kid? damn it*_  
Azrael then looks at her Ahri who hasn't said anything till now, he wonders why.  
"What's wrong Ahri? You don't seem too well," he asks her with concern.  
"Agh, It's just that I did well on page-2 and 3 but, I..I didn't answer any of the questions on page-1! I feel so bad now!  
"That's nothing to worry about! I'm pretty sure, you'll pass!"  
_*I'm not the one to talk since I too, didn't answer any of the questions on page-1*_  
"Aww, nothing to worry about Ahri, you'll definitely pass! Lux tries to comfort her friend.  
"Exactly what she said, even if you fail this, there's no way you're going to fail the next exam," Irelia remarks.  
"T...Thanks all of you, I'll definitely do better on the next exam!"  
"Good to know that."

"Azrael, the head professor wants to meet you, please hurry up."Mrs. Fiora tells him out of the blue.  
"Me? Huh? What for?"  
"I do not know, now please hurry up."  
"Fine, fine."  
As the attractive Mrs. Fiora and Azrael head through the school, he notices many trophies, they seem to be all Nr 1 he then decides to ask her what they are.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what are these trophies?  
"Oh, these? These are trophies from the annual fighting tournament held in Ionia, but unfortunately, for the past 2 years we haven't gotten 1st place, the other schools must've one-upped their standards or we have lowered ours, either way, we are almost there.  
"Alright."  
They then walk for about 2 more minutes before he finds himself in front of the head professors office. She then knocks the door and Azrael hears a man say from the inside to come in. He's a tall, purple, weird looking man with a long beard, he then quickly decides to check the professor's power before any of them could notice, it seems like he possesses some kind of arcane power inside of him.  
"Ahhh, there you are, child, My name is Ryze, I was expecting you!" He states.  
"Me? Why?" Azrael asks him with a confused look. "I haven't done anything wrong have I?"  
"No, no quite the contrary, in fact, you've broken the previous record of this school in the 100KG ball throwing exam, I must congratulate every student in person, not to mention, you threw it over 200 meters, that's an amazing feat."  
"Uhm, thank you very much.  
_*Sigh, I shouldn't have overdone it*_  
"Please do impress us on your next exam, you'll be doing something very fun, this was all, you may now return to your class."  
"Uh, okay."  
_*This was it?!*_  
As Azrael returns to the class he notices that the girls seem to be playing chess since it's technically their free time, the next exam starts in about an hour, before Azrael could go to his locker and change to the clothes provided by the school, Mrs. Fiora, interrupts him  
"Azrael, wait I have something to ask you."  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
"I very well know that you're hiding something, something that you do not want to reveal yet, I understand that but please, if you truly possess the strength I think you do, pass the exam and join the fighting club I am in charge of, we currently need a team captain and I think you'll fit right in, this was all, you decide what path you take next, take care."  
_*What was this called again? Ah yes, a woman's intuition, a very scary thing indeed, how did she see right past me with such ease? I need to be more careful*_  
He then finally after a while, heads to the locker room.

\- Sometime later-  
"Ahh, the 3rd exam starts soon, huh?" Azrael speaks to himself. "I wonder what it is."  
Ahri then decides to sneak up on him which proves to no avail because he instantly notices her sweet aura.  
"Can't sneak up on me, Ahri..."  
"What? How did you even notice me?"  
"Can't hide that aura of yours, hehe."  
"Aura? Do you mean my aura? How do you do that?"  
"Find your own answers, young padawan," Azrael tells her in a joking manner.  
"Was that a movie reference?"  
"Perhaps."  
"UGHHH, stop teasing me!"  
"Hehe nope."  
"Ahh, the lovebirds at it again," Lux teased her friend.  
"Lux! Not you too!"  
For the next 10 minutes, Ahri was getting teased by her kind friend, Lux.

After 15 minutes, the PE teacher comes and takes them to the fighting arena, his guess would be that they'll be fighting, after they arrive Mr. Aatrox says the following.  
"Young boys and young girls! You have all reached the 3rd phase of the exam! Some dropped out after phase 1 and some after phase 2 but you lot managed to get this far! For that, you have my condolences. You see, not only will you be fighting, you will be fighting ME, one of the strongest generals in Runeterra! So, which one of you wants to take honor and fight me first? Before someone volunteers, I am undefeated. If no one volunteers, I'll just have to pick one so hurry up!  
As Azrael looks around himself he notices the worries on some of the student's faces. Kayn seems to be in a small dilemma since he doesn't want to fight but Rhaast does, talking about Rhaast, he seems to be the same race as Mr. Aatrox, might be a coincidence. Ahri, Lux, and Irelia seem to be fine, but he can sense some hesitation. Ezreal... Well, you already know what he's doing right now.  
"Sigh seems like I'll be the first one to take your challenge, Mr. Aatrox.  
"HOHO? It's you from earlier! The one that threw the ball over 200 meters! Azrael, right? Perfect, come here.  
"Azrael, wait, are you going to be okay?" Ahri asks me with a concerned look.  
"Of course I am, I am the 'wonder-kid after all aren't I?" As he says that he looks at Irelia who gave him that title.  
"Good luck! Azrael! Every one of my friends tells him.  
"Thanks, everyone!

As he heads up the stairs and finds himself on the arena, he notices how big Mr. Aatrox really is, the guy seems to be about 2 Meters 60 [8 feet 6 inches for the American viewers ;) ] and his sword is about Azraels height, Azrael is about 1.84 (6'1)

"Alright, teach, I think I'll start. Appear before me, my dear Zanpakuto.  
As Azrael says that, the 2 swords appear from the ground, he points them at Aatrox, indicating that he's am ready.  
"If you say so, BOY!  
Mr. Aatrox starts the fight with a slash from above, Azrael blocks it with his swords and dashes backwards, Aatrox then uses Infernal chains which come from 4 different directions, Azrael blocks 3 but get hit by the 4th one that gets him from the back.  
"Azrael, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ahri shouts with a very concerned face.  
Azrael then looks at his friends who seem to all have a very worried look on their faces, hmph, seems like Azrael should up the game a little.  
"Kageoni."  
SLASH  
"W...What the hell was that?! Aatrox shouts in confusion.  
"It was my special move Kageoni, I can attack anything that has a shadow, that includes you, Teacher. I have several moves up my sleeve, but I won't be using them today, I'll defeat you fair and square.  
"HAH, seems like Fiora was right. You really are strong!  
"Thank you, you're strong as we..."  
Before Azrael could finish his sentence Aatrox thrusts at him with his sword and Az barely manages to block it.  
"No fair, " Az tells him.  
He simply looks at Az and smirks, guess he wants to play rough, huh.  
Azrael then leap up and strikes him, the collision seems to have knocked him a couple of meters back, he didn't expect that.  
"Not gonna ask me what that was?  
"Enlighten me." He says.  
"Takaoni, whoever is higher deals more damage in my presence, I guess you could call it a double edged sword but I manage my fights fine, I guess you could call this a little game."  
"Fine, I deem you worthy," He says with a deep voice.  
"Worthy of what?" Azrael asks.  
"WORTHY OF SEEING MY TRUE FORM, BEHOLD, THE WORLD ENDER."  
His wings increase in size and he seems to be levitating over the ground, that puts Azrael in a disadvantage, his aura increased in a decent amount as well.  
The students seem to be entertained by the fight and some worried for Az, hehe, seems like Azrael too has to use his special move.  
"Impressive, I must be honest, in my current form I could not defeat you."  
"Are you surrendering?" He asks me.  
"No, I am certainly not, you showed me your true form, seems like I should use something similar as well, furthermore, the audience seems quite entertained, so why not."

"Bankai. Katen Kyökotsu, Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness.  
Some students look speechless and the others with their jaw mouth open, Azraels friends seem to be shocked as well, Lux mostly.  
"H...HOW? WHAT IS THIS FORM?!" EXPLAIN Azrael!"  
"The form that shall finish this fight, Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai(Act the First: Hesitance and Apportionment of Wounds).

Chapter 4 End!  
Chapter 5 Coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Good day everyone! I'm pretty sick today which means this chapter might not be that great, try to enjoy it though :P

A little reveal of the OC's Race!

** Thought.

Reviews:

Beeb boop: Yup, I mentioned that in chapter 1.

"The form that shall finish this fight! Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai( Act 1: Hesitance and Apportionment of Wounds)

"W..What is this? What did you do?!"

"This is my Bankai, or better yet, one of my Bankai's, you see, I possess almost every single one, though some are harder to use than the others," I tell him while noticing that he seems to have taken a defensive stance. "I can see that you have taken a defensive stance, don't worry, Act 1 of Katen Kyokotsu does not have range attacks, the other acts are different than though, as a sign of honor, I shall explain what this Bankai does."

"Before you continue... I want to make sure that the other students don't get hurt, can you promise me that?" Aatrox asks Azrael, it seems like he's concerned for the students, he does have a kind heart after all.

"Certainly."

"Good," he thanks Az.

"So, moving on, tell me Mr. Aatrox, as of this moment, how does the world appear to you?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, gloomy, destitute, full of melancholy and despair, the students seem to not be here, where are they?"

"This Mr. Aatrox is my world, our bodies are still in Runeterra but we are in a different place, I use this when I know that there would only be 1 opponent against me."

"That means we both can use our full power here without repercussions?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've been yearning for a good fight for a couple of years now."

"I will not disappoint you."

As Aatrox took his sword from his back-sheathe and struck it against his opponent, fully hitting the stomach, only to suddenly stop and cry in anguish.

"How!? When did this hole appear in my chest?!, I got a hit on you! Why am I the one damaged and you're not?!" Aatrox shouts in anger and confusion.

"First Dan, Hesitating share of the wound. Any wounds you inflict on your opponent's body will emerge on your own as well, though I didn't get damaged as much as you and I regret to inform you, you will be unable to heal from said wounds here, though, only your spiritual body won't, give it some time to heal after this fight."

"You...! What is this mockery?! Are you saying, that as of now, I have no means of defeating you?!"

"No, you do have a chance, as I mentioned earlier, this is a game and every game has rules, obey the rules, otherwise you won't have a chance, now then, let us move on to the 2nd act, shall we?

Aatrox goes into a defensive stance but it proves to no avail against the next attack.

"Second Dan, Bed of shame. The man is shamed by the wounds inflicted on his body by his opponent, overcome with shame, he lays himself down, covering in his bed and is stricken with an incurable disease." Azrael explains to Aatrox the 2nd act but even against this, he can't defend himself.

"Hughh! What is this pain!? It feels like I have worms all over my body biting me! How are you doing this?! AGHHH, Infernal chain!"

As the infernal chain gets launched against Azrael only to get disintegrated by his dark aura.

"Teacher, please, surrender, I do not want to hurt you more than this."

"NO, I refuse! I will fight you till the end!"

"Sigh, so be it, Third Dan, Dangyo's Abyss."

The place instantly loses all air and gets filled with water, water that drains you of aura, whoever loses their aura first drowns, losing their powers temporarily.

"Those having resolved themselves cast their bodies into the water gushing forth, until their aura completely expires."

"HNGH! No!... This can't be possible! No matter how quickly I beat my wings... The surface continues to get further and further away!"

"As it should, I've literally thrown us into the deep end to drown, fluttering your wings won't do you any good now, remember, obey the rules or lose, and just so we're clear, I'm in the same boat as you, so I know what you're experiencing right now. As soon as you break the plane of that bitterly cold surface of the water, it isn't just your spiritual body that will freeze but your resolve as well, and were you just going to betray that oath you did just now? That you were going to finish this fight? I have sworn an oath once, only to shame it, a man to shame the oath he swore is ridiculous and yet, she never abandoned him, that's a woman's compassion, ahh there you are, Sakuranosuke, It's been far too long hasn't it? My flower."

A woman appears from the shadows, with long purple hair and a long kimono.

"My flower? Well, well, aren't you the talented ass kisser?" The woman now on my Azrael tells him.

"Ouch, don't be like that, forgive me," Azrael apologizes.

"It appears your attire has seen better days, are you struggling? Though I guess that's to be expected when you're always flirting with other women, serves you right."

"And there it is, glad to see you're as hostile as ever."

-Aatrox POV-

_*What is the meaning of this, who is he talking to? No... I shouldn't care about that, to think a person could possess this much power and still be so young is unfathomable, seems like Mr. Ryze found what he was looking for, Azrael told me earlier that nothing would happen to my body if we fought for real, I should mock him and make him use his last move, Mr. Ryze wanted to find out what he can do after all*_

-Azrael POV-

"Why would you expect any different." She tells Az, " I am your sword, after all, swallowing all you love and all you hate, resolved to stay by your side until the absolute, bitter end."

"Just who is it that you're conversing with? Do you really think this would be enough to defeat me?! Do not think for a second that this would be enough to defeat me!" Aatrox shouts as he approaches Az, fully intending to sever Azraels head with his next strike.

But a woman's compassion can be just as cruel. No longer leaving an open ear to the man she adores, now around her throat shines but a damp, white thread of her lingering affection.

"At the very least, allow me to cast it off with my very own hands, this unsightly, entangled thread of lingering passion. Now I present to you, Mr. Aatrox, the grand finale, the final Dan. (Thread-Cutting Scissors upon a Blood-Streaked Throat)".

!...

As Aatrox's body fell on the ground and disappeared into naught but ash, Azrael falls on the ground, fatigued from all the fighting only to be caught by someone.

"What's this?" Azrael asks her, "Getting to rest my weary head in my flower's lap, huhu, I guess the occasional Bankai has its benefits."

SLAP

"Ouch! Come on, cut me some slack! I've only got my eyes on you now, you have my undivided attention."

"I don't know why you would've chosen to be with me anyways... Katanas and Divine humans are such incompatible beings... But I digress, you're free to do as you please."

"Ooh, what's this? It's a rare treat to see this earnest side of you."

"The half-dead should learn to keep the mouth shut."

"My flower... I"

"Enough, your battle has concluded, return to your body before your teacher wakes up."

"Yes, I'll do that now, goodbye, for now, My flower."

Chapter 5 end!

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! New chapter!  
I have a question for you all, should I use Bleach abilities or no?  
Meaning, should I still use the term Bankai etc.  
Tell me by either messaging me or leaving a review, feedback is appreciated.

** Thought

"Yes, I'll do that now, goodbye, for now, My flower."  
As she returns back to being a sword, Azrael takes a quick breath and heads back to Runeterra, to my body.  
**-During fight POV-**  
Gasps could be heard from the student. Some very confused, the others in disbelief and some think that this is an act, an act to intimidate the new students, but there are those that know that this isn't some act.

"W...What is this? What happened? Why are they suddenly not moving? Am I the only one seeing this?! Ezreal says with confusion.  
"N..No, I too am seeing this, Ahri, Lux, any idea what this might be?"  
"Uhh, I'm not 100% sure but my guess would be that Azrael chanted some sort of spell that froze them? I hope that everything is alright with Azrael.  
Ahri then says "Exactly what Lux said, all we can do now is wait and hope that Azrael returns unscathed.

"Yo Kayn."  
"What do you want, Rhaast? Can you not see the situation?"  
"Yes, I can, just wanted to say that their souls aren't in their bodies anymore, their hearts are still beating though."  
"A...Are they dead?"  
"...No... My guess would be that this new friend of yours activated some sort of spell that transported his and Aatrox's soul to another place, my guess is that they're fighting there, seems like we'll have to wait and see what happens."

As the silence continued, the steps of the headmistress could be heard walking to the fighting platform rather quickly.  
"What is the meaning of this Aatrox?! I look away for only a second and you're already fighting with a student! You were supposed to see what they can do! Not abuse them!

"Are you deaf or something?! Why aren't you talking?"

"Fine, Seems like I'll have to beat an answer out of you, you imbécile.  
En garde, you son of a bit.."! Before Fiora could attack the kind-hearted Aatrox into oblivion Ahri stops her and says.  
"Please stop! We are not 100% sure of what is happening but we think that our friend has activated a spell that froze both of them! If you attack one of them now we don't know what could happen to them! So please put your sword down and wait!"  
"Hmph, fine, I'll have to wait here then."  
"Whew..."

_*Seems like they still haven't noticed that I am here, hehe, I wish I could just lay down here and have a quick and peaceful nap, can't do that though, that Kayn's ally is going to notice if I stay here too long, sigh, seems like the only thing I could do now is to get up*_

"Aaand up I go! Hello everyone!  
"Azrael!" Everyone shouts.  
_*Oh shit what did I do*_  
Ahri climbs the platform and comes near him, she's checking his pulse to make sure Azrael is alright, how cute.  
"Are you okay Azrael? That brute over there didn't hurt you or anything right?"  
_*I wonder who the real brute is, hehe*_  
"Nope! I am perfectly fine!"  
"Thank goodness."  
"We are glad that you're alright, you're our wonder-kid after all," Irelia says. Lux and Ezreal nod, indicating that they're glad to see me unscathed.

Azrael then notices that Mrs. Fiora is calling him, seems like she wants to tell him something, in private.  
"Yes, ma'am?" As Azrael says that her face seems to have taken a different shape.  
*Ah shit, shouldn't have said that*  
"Yes, ma'am?! How about you do some explaining!"  
"Explaining, yes, right, uhh, long story short. I activated my ability called 'Bankai' I sent our consciousness to a grim and destitute world where we fought."  
"I would assume you're the victor because you're awake and he's not, correct?"  
"Indeed."  
"Impressive, very impressive, to think one as young as you would defeat one of the generals and come out unscathed, I want you even more now!  
_*Oh shit this is my time*_  
"Uhm, I think of you as a very attractive lady but you must wait a year, I am still a minor and if we get caught we would be in a lot of trouble, I'm almost 18 so there's not much waiting left."  
"Minor? Trouble? Not much waiting left? What are you saying? I meant that I want you in my fighting team."  
"Oh..."  
_*Twas a cruel fate*_  
"You didn't think of anything inappropriate, did you?  
"No...Not at all..."  
As sadness overwhelms Azrael he notices that Kayn is coming to me and says that Rhaast is telling him that Aatrox is going to wake up soon, Mrs. Fiora and Azrael quickly head to the fighting platform.

"Hngh, my head... Where in the bloody hell am I?"  
"Rise and shine, Welcome back, Mr. Aatrox," Azrael greets him.  
"Yes... Welcome back, 'teacher'" Fiora says that in a very mocking tone.  
"Tch, what do you want now, Fiora?"  
"What do I want?! I turn my eyes off of you for a second and I end up seeing you in a fight with a student! You were supposed to see their abilities! Not abuse them!  
"Well, can't turn time back now."  
"Well, I actually can!" A black skinned student shouts from the background.  
"Nobody asked you! Either way Fiora, I think we found what Mr. Ryze was searching for.  
"Are you certain?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell you later."  
"Uhm, you two mind telling me what you found?"  
Fiora then puts her left hand on my left shoulder and says.  
"You'll find out soon enough, for the time being, act normally.  
Azrael nods at her and she nods back, the two teachers then leave the fighting grounds even though the 3rd exam is far from over.  
"Wait! What about the 3rd exam?"  
"You passed, congrats, as for the rest, I'll send Lucian to cover me, I have more urgent matters to attend to right now."  
_*Uhh, I passed, yay, guess that's it huh? I think I'll wait here for the others to finish before heading to the cafeteria*_

**-Aatrox and Fiora-**  
"Now, from the beginning, what happened out there?" Fiora asks.  
"A one-sided battle. This teen is no ordinary teen, I've seen powerful allies and opponents in the past but this... This is on a whole another level. Can you believe it? I, Aatrox, one of the strongest beings in Runeterra couldn't scratch a young boy..."  
Silence bestows. After a while, Fiora decides to speak up.  
"If what you're saying is true, then we must report this to Mr. Ryze. Azrael might be the boy from his Visions.  
"Yes, let's do that..."

**-After the 3rd exam-**  
"Wow! Good job you guys!" Azrael says. "Lux your display of light magic was amazing! Irelia your dance with your swords was elegant and beautiful! Ahri your magic is one of a kind! Kayn you and Rhaast make a good team and you Ezreal... You tried, I guess.  
"T..thank you very much for that compliment, Azrael," Lux says with a small blush on her face. Ahri and Irelia decide to not say anything, though their blushes are visible as daylight.  
"Seems like the exams are over, would you 5 join me in the cafeteria? I have a little money left and I'm kind of hungry." Az asks.  
"Sure!" They all answer.

Seems like it's time they're on our way.

Meanwhile...  
"Hey, Draven!"  
"What is it, Darius?"  
"Wanna hear a joke?"  
"Alright, why not."  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"To visit the idiot."  
"That's it?" Draven asks.  
"Shh, let me finish. The chicken knocks on the idiot's door but no one answers, the chicken knocks it for the second time, Draven, Knock knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"The chicken."

"..."  
"Fuck you, Darius."

End of chapter 6!  
Chapter 7 will have the results of the exams and a list of those that passed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, new chapter! Took me a while to start writing because writer's block is a bitch lol. As I promised in the last chapter, here are the results of everyone that passed, please enjoy :D**

**** Thought.**

After the exams were finally over, they decided to head for the cafeteria to buy something to eat, they sat down with our meals and had a chat about different topics. At first, they talked about what move Azrael used during his fight with Mr. Aatrox, Azrael explained to them that he used a special kind of ability that only a specific type of swords possess.

"Azrael, wait... Let me understand this, so you activate that ability by saying Ban..kai? Isn't that a little excessive? I mean what if the opponent knows of your ability and somehow counters it? B...But I guess you defeating Mr. Aatrox did look very cool..."Lux says as she quickly takes a sip from her cocktail.  
"Well, me saying Bankai is just boasting I guess, I like to show off," Az tells her as he too takes a sip from the same flavored cocktail, "Wow Lux, this cocktail is hella good, thank you for recommending this to me, if you have anything else to recommend, please do so, seems like we both have similar taste in food," he says as he winks at her.  
Lux's face turned red in embarrassment at seeing Azrael wink at her before Irelia wondered out loud "So, how strong is your Bankai? I understand that you have multiple but how strong are they?"  
"It depends on which one I use, some increase my damage output, others heal me and some give me fire abilities, for example, the one I used during my fight with Mr. Aatrox is powerful but very limited, I only use it when I fight one opponent at a time."  
Irelia then nods, she seems to have gotten the gist of it. Azrael then notices that Ezreal and Kayn are playing cards, seems like Kayn is winning, but he also notices Ahri who is very deep in thought while having a worried expression, Az takes a guess and ask sher if its about the exams.  
"Is it the exams?"  
"H..Huh?"  
"The exams. Are they the reason you look so worried?"  
"Sigh, well, yes, I was never so worried in my life, you see, this is my one and only chance to join the Academy. I can't wait another year..."  
Az then giggles a little, "Are you seriously worried? Look at Ez, he probably did the worst out of us 6 and yet, he seems so happy even though he's losing to Kayn. Worrying now is not going to change anything... You'll pass, I guarantee it." Az says as he sits face to face with Ahri.  
"T...Thanks... I really needed that motivation." Ahri says in a quiet voice.  
Irelia then out of nowhere says "Is that L-o-v-e that I'm sensing here?"  
"Irelia! Stop it!"  
"Nope! Not gonna!"  
_*Aaaand here they go again*_

They then proceed to talk about other topics like the exams or the weather, and in other news, Ezreal seems to have tied the score.  
They finish their cocktails and head back outside.

"So, seems like there's nothing else to do, the results will be out tomorrow, that's what Mrs. Fiora said, right?" Az asks.  
"Yup, tomorrow at 11 am sharp, guess we'll have to part ways for now."  
Everyone nods and pick their bags up, Ahri, Lux and Irelia head to the left Ez and Kayn to the right and me alone forward.  
"Goodbye, everyone! Till tomorrow!"  
_*Well then, I guess that's done, I think I should go to the market first before going home, need a book to entertain me, I should have a little bit of money left*_  
As Azrael opens his bag and picks up his wallet, he notices how light it feels, more so than usual, he opens his wallet only to discern that there's nothing there.  
_*FUCK! I forgot that I loaned some money to Ezreal! Damn it! And here I was excited to buy a new book to read for the night...Sigh, guess I'll have to reread some books that I have at home.*_

While Az is on his way home he senses something unusual... Footsteps. He lives in a secluded area in the forest, nobody would be here at this time unless they're following him or just here to pick some flowers, after all, beautiful flowers grow here. He has to to act as if he didn't notice the person, he guesses that he should test and see which one it is, if the footsteps get faster and louder it's after him if it stays the same then it's a stranger. He picks up the pace and would you look at that, the footsteps get louder, Azrael stops and decides to talk to the one following him.  
"I know you're following me, show yourself before this gets ugly really fast.  
Silence...  
_*Hmph, I can't sense any aura, seems like it's not a humanoid.*_  
"Sigh, I had a really long day today so please, just show yourself."  
Shsks  
_*Footsteps! Here it comes!*_

The monster that he thought was after him... Is a small and harmless rabbit.  
_*Seriously?!*_  
"C'mere lil buddy, you gave me a little scare haha."  
_*I've been on the edge for a couple of days now... I really should relax.*_  
After 15 minutes Azrael finally arrives home. Home sweet home, he puts his bag down and jumps to his bed.  
_*Ohhh maaan I really needed this. Well then, today was a really interesting day... First, meeting Ahri, Lux, and Irelia and then Ezreal and Kayn. After that, I had to fight Mr. Aatrox, the guy was really tough, and not to forget the weird meeting with Professor Ryze, what an interesting day... Guess I'll read a little before I call it a day.*_

**-Dream sequence-**  
Az finds himself in a secluded area, a very lonely and bright place. The man in front of him is wearing a black robe, seems like this is him again...  
"Ughhh, did you wake me? Old man.  
"Yes I did, and what do you mean 'old man'? I am the same age as you, though I look a lot older."  
"Well, I guess you started aging the moment I picked you up, but before we proceed, let me stretch a little. And done, Alright, what is it?"  
"You did well in your fight today although you could've finished it faster, why did you pick a tricky Bankai like Katen Kyokotsu instead of me, a power type?"  
"I wanted to make the fight last a little, it's not every day that I get to fight strong opponents and have fun."  
"Fair enough, moving on, which one of the three do you like? Because they're quite keen on you."  
"You talking about Ahri, Lux, and Irelia? Well... That's a hard decision. Give me some time, today was the first day, after all, I need to know them better to answer that question. If you're asking me who I like now, I guess I like the three of them equally."  
"Hoho, is that so? Look at you, the first day and you already made yourself a harem, I'm proud of you."  
"Oh shut up... If there's nothing more I'm going back."  
"Yes, there's nothing else. Goodnight, Azrael."

**-Dream sequence End-**

"Ugh, the light... It's so bright, damn it, I really need to get some curtains. Welp seems like it's almost 10 am I have to get up now, new day, new me. Let's see what the day has in store for me."  
He gets up, does some pushups and heads to the bathroom to... Well, you know what. After he's done he brushes his teeth, fixes hishair and goes back to his room to pick which clothes he'll wear today.  
_*Did I gain weight? What the hell?*_  
After he discerns that he has actually gained more weight he goes back down and does even more pushups.

**Ahri POV**

"What to wear, what to wear...Hmm, maybe this? No, too colorful, what about this? Nope too bland... What about this? Perfect! Oh man, I really hope Azrael likes this. Speaking of Azrael, the results get revealed at 11 am right? Hope I meet him before anyone else, so let me just check what time it is."  
6:42  
"Oh..."

**Lux POV**  
"Alrighty! I'm done with my morning workout now it's time to drink some tea and read a book before I leave, hmm, I wonder if Azrael likes reading."

**Irelia POV**  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

**(Y/N) POV**

"997, 998, 999 and finally 1000. Oh man, that was harder than I thought, guess it's time to head out now."  
"[Good luck.]"  
"Huh? Was that you old man?"  
"[How many times have I told you to stop calling me old man!? And yeah t'was me.]"  
"It's pretty rare of you to talk during the day, anything special?"  
"[No, I just have a feeling it's gonna be a good day today.]"

**25 minutes later...**  
_*Ahh, back at the alley where I was lost and where I met the girls, I'm getting a little bit of nostalgia even though that was literally yesterday.*_

Instead of being lost like a dumbass Azrael now knows the way to school, bless the girls for being there yesterday otherwise who knows when he would've found the school yesterday. As he continues walking he notices that on the left the cocky guy from yesterday is trying to hit on girls, it takes approximately 3 seconds for the girls to reject him, how cruel. And on the right, Az sees a guy and a girl holding hands that look like, birds? His guess would be that they're Vastaya, rare to see them around humans but he guesses that politics have changed since the Void creatures attacked. As Az walks forward he notices a big billboard with everyones names on it. He was informed that the results we're going to be revealed private and not on a goddamn huge billboard! Talk about privacy. After finally being near enough to see the small letters he sees that the students are mixed in 2 classes, Class A and Class B, the classes are as follows.

**Class A:**  
Teacher: _Mrs. Fiora Laurent_  
Students:  
Ahri  
Akali  
Darius  
Ezreal  
Kayn  
Azrael  
Jinx  
Irelia  
Rakan  
Xayah  
Lux  
Riven  
Draven  
Yasuo  
Taliyah  
Garen  
If you have any questions please seek Mrs. Fiora.

**Class B**  
Teacher:_ Mr. Swain Jericho_  
Kayle  
Morgana  
Zed  
Syndra  
Ekko  
Talon  
Katarina  
Vladimir  
Vayne  
Varus  
Soraka  
Sarah Fortune  
Lulu  
Veigar  
Leona  
Diana  
If you have any questions please seek Mr. Swain.

Noises could be heard, some happy others sad, but the most important thing is that Azrael passed and is in class with everyone from yesterday, what a coincidence eh?

**End of chapter 7!**  
**Chapter 8 coming soon!**

**Please note that the characters in this story are all teens. The school staff obviously aren't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya! New chapter! I guess this is where the real story starts :D I guess I'll be following some events that happen in My hero academia, for example, the tournament arc, the internship arc, etc. Please do enjoy.**

**Review: **  
**lio4567892012: Thanks a lot :D I appreciate it.**

**[] Tensa Zangetsu/Old man**  
**** Thought**

**_The conversations Zangetsu and Azrael have is all in Azrael's mind, please remember that._**

It's currently 11:30 and Azrael finds himself in a pretty neat looking class, he notices that there are different types of Void creatures heads on the wall, some big others small but still very cool. He discerns that the names of every student are printed on the desks in the class, his desk seems to be at the far end of the class. Azrael decides to have a quick nap because he didn't sleep that well last night, so why not have a quick nap, wouldn't hurt anybody. He notices that Irelia sits next to him. Blessed with the fact that he has a friend next to him he decides to ask her if she could wake him before Mrs. Fiora arrives, she agrees and takes her breakfast out of her bag, seems like she decided to be a little luxurious and eat caviar for breakfast.

"Taliyah."  
"Here!"  
"Garen."  
"Here!"  
"Azrael"

"...Azrael"  
"Pssst, Azrael! Get up, she's here!" Irelia murmurs to Az.  
"Azrael!"  
"Ughhh, whhaat ish it?"  
The moment Az woke up and regained sight he could basically see the devil staring down at him just a meter apart.  
"GET DOWN AND DO PUSHUPS UNTIL I TELL YOU STOP." Mrs. Fiora could be heard shouting at Az, she then adds. "I DO NOT TOLERATE STUDENTS SLEEPING IN MY CLASS."  
_*Holy fuck I shouldn't have taken a nap ohshitohshitohshit she's actually going to murder me*_  
It looks like she's going to make hellfire rain down on Az, eh, he lived a decent life, nothing to complain about.  
"I will have you do pushups till the class is over. This should be a good reminder for you and everyone here that I do not tolerate stuff like that."  
"Aye, ma'am."  
_[Hahahaha, serves you right for calling me old man]_  
_*Piss off*_

Nobody in the class dared to look at Az or even behind them, they just kept listening to Az getting ridiculed because they simply didn't want to risk at doing pushups themselves.  
Mrs. Fiora then taps Azraels head with her finger and goes back to her desk, she then says the following. "Now that we are done with that, I'll be officially congratulating all of you for passing the exam. Congratulations. Before you ask me questions let me address the ones I'm sure you'll be asking. Class A and B each have 16 students. Yes, you will have breaks, your dormitory room keys will be given to you by me, each room will have 2 beds meaning you will be living with someone else. Boys and girls are separated into 2 different buildings and last but not least the school personnel are as follows, the janitor is Mr. Braum, he's in the 1st floor, our school has two medics they are called Mrs. Soraka and the second one is Mrs. Janna, and as you all know, Mr. Aatrox will be your PE teacher, the school cook is Mr. Pantheon, he's especially good at baking and last but not least the head of the school is Mr. Ryze. Any more questions? No? Fine then, we'll be moving to the other matter at hand, the subjects, and Azrael.  
"Four four five, four four six, huh, me?"  
"Yes, after the class is over I have something to tell you, so please be kind and stay." She says it with a hidden smirk.  
_*Not good*_  
_[Are you finally going to get laid?]_  
_*SHUT IT*_

"As for the 8th hour on Friday you'll have me, we'll be talking about the progress we make each week, any questions?"  
A bird-like boy then raises a hand that is covered in feathers and asks when Mrs. Fiora will be giving the keys to the students.  
"In exactly 4 hours, because the hour will end in 3...2...1..."  
_*Holy fuck please eeeeeeeeend.*_  
**RRRRINNGGGGGG**  
_*Yeeeessssssssssss*_  
"The break will be for 15 minutes, please don't come late."  
As the students were leaving the class Az could notice some that were looking at him with pity in their eyes, mostly from his group of friends but also from some that he doesn't know, for example, an ashen-haired girl or the chill looking guy, think his name's Yasuo.

"Now then, Azrael. How were the pushups?"  
"Honestly amazing, I noticed that I gained some weight this morning and this exercise is just perfect," he says in a sarcastic tone.  
"Good to know you have some sarcasm, but remember to never say them in serious conversations... You're probably wondering why I asked you to stay, right?"  
"Well, you just answered yourself but yes, I am wondering why you asked me to stay here."  
"It's about clubs. Do you have anything in mind? Do you want to join my club? As I told you yesterday, we've been unlucky in school tournaments for quite a while now and I'm seeking strong members and I honestly think you're the perfect candidate, I'll even instantly promote you to club captain, what do you say?"  
"Yeaahno, I don't want to take part in some tournaments, I'd rather join the cooking club! Heard they make delicious cakes there!"  
"Ze cooking club? Have you gone mad? One as talented and powerful as you would join a cooking club?! Is that truly what you want?" Mrs. Fiora says in a frowning and shocked expression.  
"Yap, nothings changin my mind now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my break."  
As I was about to leave the class she puts her left hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking out.  
"I have a proposal..."  
"A proposal you say? I'm listening..."  
"Listen... I will give you 1 A on any subject I teach, will that change your mind?"  
_[Take it]_  
_*Why would I _though_? I want to eat some cakes!*_  
_[Stop being stubborn and take the deal! You can buy cakes later]_  
_*Fineeeeeee*_  
"Alright then, that sounds fair to me, I help you win the tournament and for that, I get an A, correct?"  
"Yes... But please promise not to tell anyone."  
"Fret not, this will only be between us."  
"Good, if you find the time, try to get us new members, since you're our 'captain' after all..." Mrs. Fiora says as she smirks.  
"Ouukay? Sooo are we done here? Am I free to go?"  
"Yes, this would be it, you're free to go."  
_*Finally. Freedom.*_

**RIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_*Oh god no*_  
"Oh, seems like this took longer than I expected it to the break is over Azrael, please head back to your seat, the second hour is about to start after all..."  
_*Damn it...*_  
_[At least you're a captain of a dead club now! Horrayy! Shall we celebrate when we get home? I'll even make you a cake!]_  
_*I swear from now on I will never stop calling you old man._*  
_[Okay okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry!]_

The first two hours of the day was mostly class introduction, the subjects Az will be having this year and also the deal between him and Mrs. Fiora. After Az meets up with Lux, Ahri, Irelia, Kayn, and Ezreal, Irelia decides to apologize because Az had asked her to wake him up before the class starts, she says that she's sorry and that she would do anything to make it up for him, Az tells her that everything's alright and that she should not worry about it, but Az guesses the breakfast she brought with her was the perfect distraction, and that distraction ended up screwing him over.

**15:30**  
**RIINNNNGGGGG**

"And this would be the end of today lesson, pack your things and remember that school starts at 8 am sharp every day, as for the keys I only have them for the girls' rooms, the boys should find Mr. Lucian, he's a teacher here in our school, till tomorrow, and Azrael, we'll be starting in a couple of days, I'll inform you more about the club later."  
"Uh, sure."  
Az then notices his small group of friends staring at him with a confused expression.  
"I was wondering Azrael, why exactly did she ask you to stay? Was it something important? And what about a club? You didn't do anything improper did you?" Irelia asks him as she was frowning. Lux then says something that widened everyone's eyes in shock, to find out that an innocent girl as Lux would even ask something like that, is truly shocking.  
"Are...Are you two already intimate!?" She shouts out of nowhere.  
"WHAAAAAA? No! Of course not! I'm not someone like that!"  
"Lux! What are you saying?! Of course not! Azrael would never do that! He would never even think or even act on such a thing." Ahri replies.  
_*Ehh acting is one thing but I've thought about a lot of things sooo*_  
_[Hahahah, you would never have the balls to get intimate with that teacher of yours.]_  
_*You know what? I don't care that you're one of my strongest swords. I will fucking break you.*_  
_[Try me.]_  
_*...*_  
_[OKAY DON'T I WAS KIDDING.]_  
"Uhm, as Ahri was saying I would not do such a thing on my second day hahaha I'm not a stud."  
"Whew, good to know. By the way, what was that about a club?" Lux asks curiously.  
"Ehhhhhhhh."

**Meanwhile...**

"Yo Bro!"  
"What is it, Darius?"  
"Bro close your eyes."  
"Okay, bro?"  
"What do you see?"  
"Nothing bro"  
"That's my life without you bro."  
"Bro..."

Just some brotherly love between Darius and Draven, nothing much.

**End of chapter 8!**

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! New chapter! This chapter tells the story of the MC'S parents and how he came to be, please enjoy! :D**

***Flashback***

20 Years ago, during the Celestial vs Abyss war.

Runeterra was reminded once again of a grave threat that was destined to be their doom. It all started 20 years ago when the Abyss spawns attacked, portals opened all around Runeterra. Countless cities destroyed. Countless lives lost that day, no matter human or other lifeforms. Humanity's last resort was to summon the heroes of heaven also known as the Ascended or the divine beings. And so the king of Targon took it up to himself to save humanity and sacrifice his own life for the fate of Runeterra and all the beings that lived there. He and his most trusted retainer ventured deep down into the castle, to the sacred altar where the summoning is done, the king cuts his own wrist and lets his own blood pour into a bowl, and the man then went down to his knees and chanted.

This is only a ritual only a member of the royal family can do.  
Before the king proceeded with the ritual, his most trusted retainer asks him a question.  
"My king... Is this truly the only way? I have served your family for many generations, to see the king go without an heir to the throne is just..."  
The king looks at the ground, sadness noticeable in his eyes, he sighs before looking at his most trusted servant.  
"As much as it pains me to end my family's dynasty here, I have to do this. I cannot let my kingdom be destroyed by the enemy, even worse, to succumb to slavery. My death is a small price to pay."  
"Yes... My king."  
"But... If I'm honest... Death scares me..."  
And so, the chant begins.  
"Give thy soul into this body of mine, give thy sword into my hands. If in accordance with to the summons of the Ascended, if thou dost accede to my plead, this reason, then answer me. You hereby swear that you are all that is good in this world. You are the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou seven heavens, clad with the great trinity from the circle of constraint, guardian of the heavenly scales! Awaken!"  
As the king was fading away, he looks at his retainer with tears in his eyes.  
"Farewell, Charles, take care of my family for me, please." The king then faded away, nothing left, no embers left of the man that was once a proud king of Targon but all that is left there is pure white ash.  
"Goodbye, my king..." The retainer then fell to his knees and wept till his eyes were not able to produce any more tears.  
After a couple of hours, the man finally recovered and he waited there, until the being his king summoned would ultimately appear.  
And alas, the hero appeared, a tall, brown-haired, muscular man covered in gold armor that has 2 swords behind his back, this ascended goes by, Azrael. Azrael of the first fire.

And so humanity fought back, they pushed the Abyss spawns also knows as the Voidlings back through the help of their newly found powerhouse, Azazel and his servants called the 10 Commandments. The war went on for a couple more months until there were no Voidlings left, but the Abyss creatures refused defeat, and so they counter-attacked with the might of 500-000, their purpose was to kill or subdue Azazel, they sent their strongest general to lead the army against Targon, a woman of unparalleled beauty, who would've thought that a being born and raised in the Abyss would be so beautiful? Or have a body similar to that of a human. She was moderately tall, stood about 1.79 (5'10), has 2 horns over her eyes, long dark hair and had purple eyes and wielded a long sword, very similar to a zweihänder.  
The man and the woman instantly averted their eyes to one another, the man descended onto the ground to fight the woman fair and square, they both didn't know what this feeling was, but seeing each other on the battlefield showcasing their skills was mesmerizing. The feelings they felt was unfamiliar to them, they know the meaning of love and how species reproduce but were never really that interested, until now.

"You there! I do not know why my heart beats fast when I look at you, It appears that we are both generals of opposing armies, that makes us rivals, I wish to hear your name," Azazel asks the woman that has taken a defensive stance.  
"My race calls me Rak'sha, that is my name and as for my intentions, there are none, I am forced to fight here, even though I wish peace instead of battle."  
"Wonderful name! Out of respect for the rival I've found in this second life, I'll offer you a battle that will decide who the victor shall be! Unless you choose to retreat!"

Azazel then draws one of his swords and unleashes everything he has, his righteous and pure aura that devours every being that is near him.  
The man and the woman both smirk and she gets covered in dark aura, she draws her sword and dark aura unleashes from it, ready to strike her opponent.  
"If I may say, my heart is beating fast as well, I do not know why but I will never get it to stop unless I fight you!"  
"Be that as it may! Behold! I shall offer you my strongest and most powerful attack! Know the mercy of the man that was there when the first fire of life was cast! Know the power of the man that every being fears! I will have you perish! With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction upon your race! And the world will finally reach its sunset! Be reduces to ashes! O' fire, abide by death!"  
"Not unless I do this!" The woman shouts. "Phantasmal Greatsword, echo of darkness!"  
As the attacks hit each other, the world finally gets quiet...

...

The man stands proud in victory, in front of him lays the unconscious body of the woman he just fought, and behind her, the ashes of her army. It was over, the war, was finally over.  
The woman was taken as a prisoner and thrown into a cell imbued my magic. The woman was to be tortured and lynched publically by the Targonians, impressed by her strength and the feelings he felt for the first time, he takes her away, far away from everyone else.

"What are you doing? Do you know you will be an enemy to your people!?"  
"Yes and call me a fool for doing this, but I will not let these feelings of mine get unanswered, call me an enemy to humanity, or a sovereign, I do not care."  
"Foolish man..."  
"HUH? I literally saved your life! You're supposed to thank me!"

"You told me earlier today that you didn't want to fight, is that true?"  
"Yes, there are those that wish for battle more than anyone else and those that wish for peace, the latter get executed if they don't fight, their families also get killed..."  
"I see... I didn't know there were those that wanted peace...I may have killed those that were against all this...I'm sorry."  
"Yes, I too am sorry for killing humans, I wished to avoid conflict but fate proved cruel."  
"Well then, enough with this small chat, I will inform my group that I am alright, stay here for the time being, okay?"  
"O...Okay..." She replied to him as she blushed.  
"Are you okay? Why are your cheeks red?" The oblivious man asked.  
"I...I do not know!"

And so, the awkward love between an Ascended and a Voidborn blossomed.

3 years later. In a cathedral near Shurima/Targon borders.

Deep within the cathedral, 2 figures could be heard arguing, one an elderly lady and the other a priest, they were arguing whether to kill the child that a mercenary brought or to spare it, the man was peaceful, he didn't want to assume that the child is a spawn of a wicked being, but the woman, she was cruel.

"This...This child is a cursed and wicked being! Look at the color of its skin! It's a Voidborn! Get rid of it! Before it grows up to be humanity's doom."  
"Please relax, the color of the child is human, but his aura is...Weird, where did you find this child? Mr?"  
"Jonathan, I was tasked to kill some Voidlings that were seen near a small village in Shurima, there was a small house. I didn't think much of it since I am almost always tasked to kill small Voidlings but this case was different. When I entered the house, I saw a woman, and next to her, this child, she was a Voidborn no doubt, a strong one at that, her aura was strong but her life force not so much, she was dying."  
"And then?!" The woman asks in a hurried tone.  
"Tch let me finish you old hag, as I was saying, I got close to finish her and the child off, but as I pointed my sword at the child my sword shattered, in a thousand pieces. I was frightened you know? The woman in front of me who was on the verge of death just shattered my sword like that, she could've killed me you know? But she didn't, all she said was for me to take the child and go far away from here, I asked her what of the father. All she said that he returned, returned to the realm of heroes? Heaven? I dunno."  
"I see." The priest replies. "This changes things."  
"What does it change?! Kill it before it wakes up!" The woman shouts.  
"No... I will not... But this is no place to raise a child...Hmmm...Mr. Jonathan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you take care of this child? I will pay you an amount of 5000 Gold to take care of him."  
"Wha? Me? Now listen priest don't put me into this..."  
"Fine then, guess we'll have to put the child out of its misery."  
"Wait, what?! FINEEE, I'll take care of it, it's just a normal boy, right? Shouldn't be hard to **raise."**  
"We knew we could depend on your assistance, Mr. Jonathan."  
"Y...Yeah."

**End of chapter 9**

**Chapter 10 coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! New chapter! I guess this continues the MC'S backstory. If I'm honest I feel like this is my weakest chapter yet, I guess that's for you to decide. Enjoy :D

***12 years later. North Shurima, Bel'zhun.***

It was a sunny day when Azrael decided to challenge the man that adopted him to a duel. After training swordsmanship with him for a couple of years Az had come to the decision that he would at least beat him once, but alas, fate was not so kind to him.  
"And that's 3."  
"Huff huff, oh man, I can't beat you, grandpa! You're too strong!"  
"G-Grandpa?! I'm only 50! Don't call me that yet! Ignoring that, your footwork still needs improvement! Your fighting style is too cocky! Respect your opponent more!"  
"Y-Yes, sorry."  
It was noticeable that Azrael's mood was down, the man discerning that the mood has shifted, he puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and comforts him.  
"I know that you're gifted in the art of magic, son, but every warrior that will fight in a war must know how to wield a sword, now, lift your sword, we are not done here."  
The young boy's mood suddenly changed for the better.  
"How about we play a little 'game'?" The man asks. "If you defeat me once I'll tell grandma to give you extra sweets today, how about it? But if I beat you, you'll have to eat more broccoli tonight, deal?"  
"Aye!"  
Now then, prepare yourself! Here I come!"  
And the two clashed blades until one of them would fall.

*Inside the house*

"I hate broccoli..." The boy murmurs.  
It was noticeable that the boy had lost the bet and is now forced to eat even more broccoli.  
"Come on (Y/N), please be a good boy and eat." An elderly woman sitting next to the boy says.  
"Fineeee."  
"After you're done eating how about you go down to the armory? Help your grandpa a little.  
"Am I allowed to go there?!"  
"Yes, It's just that we didn't allow you before because you were young and we thought you'd somehow hurt yourself, no need to be so wary now, or do we?"  
"Nope!"  
And the boy suddenly devoured the broccoli, piece by piece. After he was done, he thanked his grandma, washed his hands, and went down to the armory.  
As the boy entered the armory, he was astounded as to how big the armory actually was. Swords, spears, bows, shields, and anything a warrior might have is here. The boy couldn't see his grandpa, it probably meant that he was deeper in the armory, and so the boy went on. There were many trophies, trophies of different species, normal animals, animals that had magic properties and Voidlings, next to those trophies was a sword, a normal katana whose blade was pitch black, it had a black handle. It was an unusual sight for Azrael. Next to the sword was his old man, his back was turned towards the boy, which meant that he hadn't noticed him.  
"Grandpa?"  
"Hue?! Oh, Azrael! Don't scare me like that! I feel like my heart flew out of my heart hahaha"  
"Haha, sorry, granny told me that you needed help."  
"Nope, not anymore, I just finished my work."  
"Oh... But what of this sword? It looks, uhm, weird?"  
"Oh, this? It's just a sword I was given when I found y.."  
"Hm? You found who?"  
"Nevermind that, this is just a sword, nothing special to it, it's late, time for bed."  
"B-But!"  
"No buts! Bed. Now.  
"Sigh, Ouuukay! Good night!"  
"Gnight, young one."  
*Man that was close, can't let him know the truth yet... He's too young.*

*A couple of days later...*

It was a stormy day when near the village Bel'zhun a portal opened, and not just any kind of portal, it was a purple one, with a dark aura around it.  
It could be seen that 2 figures stepped out of it, one of them a humanoid looking male, that had a sword and the other, a beast, a beast that resembled a bug.  
"Hrgg, finally... We found the spawn of that traitorous whore... We must kill it before it grows...Hrgg, go my hound, find the boy, and eat it."

...

"And that's checkmate! I beat you again grandpa!"  
"Huuuu, this is what? The 4th time? You're good at chess, impressive."  
"Hihi, thanks!"  
"By the way, I have to tell you some..."  
Shatter!  
The windows of the kitchen were shattered, and inside, was a big beast, a beast that had razor sharp claws and teeth, tough skin and a very foreign aura.  
"It's a Voidborn! How did it find us!? Damn it! Jolyne! Jolyne where are you!?"  
"Hrgg, you mean her? Hehehehe"  
From upstairs came the humanoid creature, it was holding the elderly woman by the neck.  
"Put her down you freak!"  
"Ah ah ah, stay right there, you don't want me to do anything bad to her? Do you? Hrgg."  
"Ughhh! Damn you! What do you want?!"  
"We both know what I want, give the child to us, and we'll leave you two alive."  
The man was in a dilemma, either choose to save the adopted boy he loves as his own or save the woman of his life...  
"Jonathan... Take the boy and leave... I love both of you."  
"No... Joly..."  
Before the man could finish his sentence he saw how the woman he loved stabbed the humanoid with a hidden knife, the humanoid grunted but the damage was too little...  
*Slash...*  
"No! Damn it! Azrael, run!"  
"Hrgg, get them, my beast."  
As Azrael looked back, he saw how the head of the woman that took care of him for the past 12 years was on the ground, not connected to her body. Tears could be noticed coming from his eyes.  
"Run Azrael! I'll hold them off!"  
"No! I can't leave you alone! Let me fight with you!"  
The man took the boy by his shoulders and explained to him everything, his origin, parents, and his powers, he then gave him the sword that was given to the man by the mother.  
"This sword... I don't know what it is but only you can activate it, now take it, and run!"  
And so the boy ran, he would've sought help from the nearby villagers but he didn't want to drag other innocent people into this, furthermore, he was taken aback and confused, he found out that he was part voidborn and that his real fathers identity was unknown, he didn't know what to think of, the only thought in his mind now was to run, to run as far as he can.  
*Azrael...*  
Something called his name.  
*Azrael...*  
There it was, again.  
The boy was confused, was he mad? Was his brain playing tricks on him?  
*Look down here Azrael*  
"What the?!" The boy thought aloud while running.  
*Yeah surprise, happy to see me aren't you?*

*Well?*  
"I don't even know who you are!"  
*Shhh, shut up! You'll wake the villagers up!*  
"What do you mean I'll wake them up! I am getting chased by something that wants me dead!"  
*They're here...*  
"Wha?"  
The boy's eyes widened in shock. Before his eyes should've been a lake but instead there was the humanoid Voidling and his loyal hound, the humanoid was carrying the body of his grandpa, it appeared that he wasn't dead.  
"Grandpa!"  
"Hrgg, now, now, boy... Be quiet and surrender, I'll spare his life."  
"Y-You promise!?"  
"Hehehe, yes."  
*Don't...*  
"What? Why?"  
*It's not him... It's a clone.*  
"Who are you talking to?! Come here!"  
"B-But!"  
*Enough of this... I'll take control of your body now.*  
"Huh?..."  
And so, the boy couldn't control his body anymore, he was still there, but he just couldn't control it, for the spirit inside his sword, was now in charge.  
"Mwhuahaha! Feels good to finally be able to move freely, hehe."  
"You... Boy... You sound different, what is the meaning of this? Hrgg."  
"Of course I sound different, I'm someone else after all, now, perish.  
"Wha? Attack him my hound!"  
"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu! That is my name!"

A wave of dark energy hit the humanoid and the beast, turning them into ash, instantly.

"Guess that's that then, now, now, what to do with the boy? He still seems very sad about these events, should I perhaps remove this memory? Hmm."

End of chapter 10

The high school setting will continue the next chapter. I feel like this is meh because I'm not that good with backstories etc. Expect better writing next chapter :D  
Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! New chapter! We're now back to Azrael and his adventure in the academy. Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! **  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**  
**Reviews: **  
**beep boop: Sure! I'll think of something.**  
**The conversations Zangetsu and Azrael have is all in Azrael's mind.**

***Present time***  
"What was that about clubs?" Lux asks curiously.  
_*Fuck*_  
"Ehm." Before Az could answer her he takes a step back and leans towards the wall as to act like a cool guy. "Oh, yeah, the clubs, Mrs. Fiora was just asking me to join her club, nothing much."  
"Mrs. Fiora's club? Is that not the fighting club? I've heard some rumors from the seniors that she's unforgiving and ruthless." Ezreal says from the back. "Wouldn't it make more sense that Mr. Aatrox had the fighting club under his wing? I'm just saying this because he likes fighting and everything that has to do with it..."  
"I guess you're not wrong, but don't underestimate Mrs. Fiora... She seems strong." I say. I then hear the voice of my sword say something.  
**[You would be correct, her aura and strength might be lower than Aatroxs' but her fighting style is probably more suited for a one on one duel, his style would be more of a one on 20, just a guess, don't take my word.]**  
_*I'll keep that in mind*_  
"Mr. Aatrox is the teacher of the art club, don't ask how and why, I don't know either..."  
"Interesting... But moving on what did you say Azrael?" Irelia said as she stepped forward, everyone else behind her stopped doing whatever they were doing and paid attention.  
"Even though I know that she's ruthless and a savage, I still had to agree, she gave me an offer I simply couldn't refuse, furthermore, fighting is my speciality, I'll probably do fine there." Az then basically could hear the sighs and looks of defeat coming from the girls, though Ezreals and Kayns expression didn't change much.  
**[Judging by their expressions, they probably had the intention of inviting you to some other clubs. Look at you! Already making moves without even realizing that you are! I am so proud of you...]**  
_*What have I done to get their attention this much? Am I really that handsome? Bless these genes coming from parents I've never met, bless them*_  
**[Yeah, bless them...]**  
"Uhm, shall we continue this conversation after we get our room keys?" Azrael asked as he took the lead. Ez then after a while asked "Do you guys know your roommates? I think I heard the teacher say that Kayn and I are roommates, don't know about Azrael or you girls though."  
"Now that you mention it, I hoped that it would've been either you or Kayn, hope I don't get someone weird." Lux then says "My roommate is Irelia, poor Ahri has to stay with someone else, hihihi." She said in a teasing manner.  
"Sigh... This is the 3rd year in a row I've gotten a stranger as a roommate! Can't believe its the same in this school as it was in the last one!"  
"Unlucky... Guess you're in the same boat as me Ahri, welcome aboard!" Azrael teases her. "Jokes aside, I really do hope I don't get a weirdo..." Ahri then turns her head to him and says. "I agree..."

After they got the keys from their 'sweet' and caring teacher, Mrs. Fiora, they head out to the dormitory rooms, they had asked Mrs. Fiora who Ahri's and my roommates were but she refused to answer, the reason was unknown to Az so he just didn't bother asking anything else.  
The two buildings were behind the school, hidden from the main entrance for some reason, the two buildings were built face to face, the boys' building on the left and the girls' on the right, Kayn, Ezreal and Az parted ways with the girls and decided to stay outside for a second, to breathe some fresh air and celebrate their little accomplishment.  
"I still can't believe we did it! It feels so unreal to me!" Ezreal said in a happy tone. Kayn next to him tried to keep his cool but couldn't since he too, was excited as hell. But there Az was, standing with a bland and unexcited face, for some reason he didn't understand why he was like this. He should be happy, proud, and at ease for passing the exam so easily... And yet, he feels none of these emotions right now, It feels like it was... Too easy? Just like a dream...He then takes a quick breath and pinches himself, to see if he was dreaming, but nope, nothing happened.  
"Guess this is it huh? We'll have to live and train here for the next couple of years, doesn't sound too bad if I'm honest." Az says.  
Ezreal then decides to ask them a question that made Kayn and Az think for a while.  
"What was the reason you guys decided to join this school? I guess my dream is to protect the country and make some friends, how about you two?"  
"I...I don't know..." Said Kayn. "If I had to give you an answer I guess it would be that I want to get stronger? Can't think of anything else right now..."  
"Okay, sounds good. What about you Azrael?"  
"Ooooh, my purpose of joining this school is definitely to get laid, the girls here are smoking hot..."  
"W-Wha?"  
"Pfff, hahahaha! I'm just kidding! Honestly speaking... It doesn't matter why I'm here, or does it? I am here because I am, I don't have a good reason. Guess boredom got the better of me.  
"F-Fair enough..."  
Azrael then takes his bag and decides that he should go to his room since it's quite late and the day starts early tomorrow.  
"Goodnight Azrael, remember to be on time tomorrow otherwise you'll get punished by Mrs. Fiora, again. Kayn warned.  
"Yeah, I'm not a masochist so I'll make sure that I'm on time...Goodnight.  
While Az was on his way he could hear Rhaast congratulating Kayn, the reason was that he had found 2 friends on his 1st day of school, Az kind of feels happy for him.  
**-**  
_*Nr 200, Nr 201 and room number 202, finally, my room had to be the last one didn't it, I bet I don't even have a window...*_  
**[Tch stop complaining, don't forget, there's a chance that you'll be with a girl in 1 room, with even more luck, it might be Ahri...]**  
_*Sorry to disappoint you old man, but no mixed roommates, were you sleeping when the teacher informed the class that there would be none?*_  
**[W-What?! No mixed rooms?! Unforgivable! How are teens then supposed to unleash their hormones! How is my master supposed to lose his virginity!? Love shall blossom in these lands!]**  
_*Motherfucker! Shut up! Oh god damn it why must you be a pervert?! Sigh... Why did you have to be my main sword...*_  
**[The hell? I'm on your side! You should be glad that I...]**  
_*Enough!*_  
**[Pfft, fine then, ungrateful brat...]**  
As I put my bag down I notice an aura of a person.  
**[You sense it right? That person is in your]**  
_*Room...That person aura feels powerful, I should be on guard...*_  
As Azrael opens the door he quickly enters the dark room with his right hand on his scabbard, there was a man sitting in front of him, he had blue glowing skin and a long beard, If Azrael remembesr correctly he was the school head professor, Mr. Ryze!  
"Professor Ryze? What are you doing here sir?"

"Sir?"  
The man was sleeping. His eyes strictly shut with a peaceful expression on his face. Az almost feels bad for waking him up.  
"Hmp, one second, one second..."  
_*Is he talking in his sleep?! Not to mention, his snore is so loud!*_  
**[If shouting at him doesn't work, hmm, how about you increase your aura? He must wake up if you do that, if he doesn't that then means he wasn't on guard, like, at all.]**  
_*You're right, better not touch him otherwise he might cast a spell that would destroy my room out of pure reflex and I'd prefer to sleep on a bed instead of the floor, talking about beds, why is there only a single bed? Shouldn't there be 2?*_  
Az then takes a step back just to be safe and unleashes a little bit of his aura, and after approximately 1 second the man that was supposedly sleeping on his chair in the center of Azraels room is suddenly awake, easy as that.  
"What! The enemy! Where!" The old man shouts as he falls from the chair.  
"Relax, relax, Mr. Ryze! It's me, Azrael!"  
"Ah, it's you Azrael! Oh god! Don't scare an old man like that! I almost thought you were a voidling!"  
"Well sorry about that but would you mind explaining?"  
"Would I mind explaining what?" The man asked with an oblivious expression."  
"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to know why you're in my room, at 22 pm while wearing...What are you even wearing!? Pajamas? Shorts? What is that?! And why does it have to be so tight!? Oh god, this is going to take a while to get out my head!"  
"Ahh, this? Well don't pay much attention to it, as to your first question, I just wanted to tell you that you won't be having a roommate."  
"What? Why not?"  
"It's simple. You're not like them... You're different, by appearance not much, but by your power and blood, you know what I am talking about, don't you? To defeat general Aatrox in combat this easily, would take many warriors, and yet you did it, alone, as a 17-year-old..."  
"Yes, I know about the power gap between the students and I, as for my race, I do not know what I am yet, I seek to find it out here, either by accident or not, but I don't know why I can't have a roommate though...  
Mr. Ryze then suddenly puts on a serious expression.  
"You're powerful for sure, but that is also dangerous. I don't know about your identity, I know only your age and name, but I can't be sure that you're telling the truth. I can't be sure that you're 100% trustworthy until I find out you're not a voidling that was sent here to defeat humanity from the inside. Have I made myself clear?  
"Yes, I understand..."  
The man then suddenly smiles at Az and taps his shoulder.  
"Perfect! I'll be leaving now, make sure to get rest! Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you, I heard Mrs. Fiora has quite the schedule for you, and make sure you win the tournament this year, the school would appreciate that.  
"Yeah sure but hold on! You're not gonna leave like that, right? What would the others think if they would see you walk out like that out of my room! I don't even want to imagine!  
"Oh, fine then, I'll just warp out of your room, goodnight!"  
"Goodnight Mr. Ryze!"  
And the man had finally left.  
_*I guess its quite late, better call it a day...*_  
But before Az could sleep, he heard knocks on his door...  
_*What is it nooooow!*_  
As the boy approached his door and opened it he saw the man that had just left his room... Mr. Ryze.  
"W-Wha!? What are you doing sir? And you still have that tight pajama on you!"  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that my room is next to yours, I'm in room 201, you are 202, so that makes watching you much easier."  
"Oh lord, okay, okay! I'm glad that spying me is much simpler for you, can I please go to sleep?"  
"Humph, quite hasty, but wait... I have a question."  
"Please hurry."  
"I have a movie that I haven't watched yet, would you like to watch it with me? It's a romance!"  
_*Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!*_  
_[Hahahah! Eat shit Azrael! Eat! Shit!]_

**Meanwhile...**

"Brother. Do you know why you have no luck with girls?"

"No, Darius, I don't."

"It's because you're ugly.

"W-Wha? What the hell was that for?!

"But don't worry, you can say how much money you make, know what that would make you?

"No?"

"They would call you ugly and poor! Mwhahahah!"

"Fucking fuck."

**End of chapter 11**  
**Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter ;] You know how this goes. Enjoy!**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**  
**Reviews: **  
**Beeb boop: Thanks again!**

In a very sunny and blazing hot day, Mr. Ryze and Azrael are having a discussion in the professor's room after the school day. It's about the students 'special' first mission.  
"So wait, do you mind repeating that again? I'm supposed to do what in the what now?" The confused student asks the man who is in front of him.  
The man stands up and goes to his window, he picks up his mug that has ale in it and drinks it.  
"Ahhh, so refreshing, now where was I? Ah, now I remember. You must go to different pubs and taverns in the area, ask the local folk if they know of a man that has light brown short hair and a big scar on his face, they'll know who you mean."  
"You never explained to me why I must meet the man, who is he?"  
"He's noble of some sorts, the man asked the school to get rid of a foul beast near his home, at first I refused but then he basically offered a shit ton of gold, couldn't refuse that, it's beneficial for the school, though now that I think of it, he didn't mention his name."  
"And you're making me kill the said beast because you're too busy? I feel like you basically sold me off to my death."  
"You bested Mr. Aatrox in combat, the beast is of no issue whatsoever."  
"And also, since when do schools do dirty work for others for money?"  
"Since now."  
"Fair enough, shall I start now?"  
"Suit yourself, you've got time."  
Before Az could leave he decides to ask the old man what he was going to profit off of this mission.  
"What's my merit in this? If you don't mind me asking."  
The man sighs and lays on his bed.  
"You can see parts of the country you've never been to I guess? And If the man is generous enough, he might reward you separately, that's all."  
"Alright, off I go, shouldn't take long."

**...**

**[Remember the last words you said to the professors before you left? Hmm?]**  
_*...No? Why?*_  
**[Should't take long, that's exactly what you said.**]  
_*Are you taking the piss or something? What about it?*_  
**[No, not really. It's just that you've been asking drunk folk for the past 2 hours about a man we don't know exists!]**  
_*Sigh, I don't even care anymore, leave me beeee*_  
Before Az could lay his head down and sleep for a long time, he notices a man that is wearing a brown top with a bag on the left and dark green pants, he sits in front of Az and stares at him like he's a friend he's known for ages.  
Az stares at him dumbfounded and asks him a question.  
"Uhm, do I know you, sir?"  
"Name's Gaunter and no, I just noticed that you're very down, may I ask why?" Gaunter asks him.  
"I'm looking for someone."  
"Ah, everyone is looking for someone these days."  
"Not just anyone, this is important, I need to find a man that has light brown hair with a big scar on his face."  
Gaunter then unexpectedly lifts up his hand and yells.  
"2 Schnappses!"  
Az look at him confused.  
"Hah, It'll lift your spirit."  
**[Fuck it, have a drink with the man.]**  
"Fine, I'll have a drink, why not?"  
After the man and Az quickly finish their drinks Az decides to ask the question that matters the most to him.  
"Can we cut to the chase? Have you seen the man or not?"  
The man then looks at Azrael straight in the eyes and says the name of a person he knows nothing of.  
"Olgierd, Olgierd von Everec."  
"Never mentioned his name." Az says.  
"And yet you described him perfectly. And once I hear something, I never forget. Can't help it."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?"  
"What a question. What kind of merchant would I be if I wouldn't remember the name of my frequent customer? The only way a humble merchant might hope to rub against greatness is to make deal with someone who has great wealth."  
"Fair enough, wouldn't hurt to ask but who are you exactly? Your aura is very weird, like, very."  
"A mangy vagrant. Gaunter O'dim, at your service." The man replies.  
"Vagrant. That a profession now?"  
"Ah, I was once a merchant of mirrors. The madding crowd dubbed me Master Mirror, or the Man of Glass.  
"So, you've seen Olgierd? Where is he?"  
"West of here, 20-minute horse ride, on foot about 2 hours.  
"Thanks, I appreciate your help."  
"We men of the road must stick together. Perhaps one day I'll be in trouble and you'll be nearby to help, and I have a feeling we might see each other very soon."  
And so, the man got up and left.  
_*Fuck, he left me to pay for the beers, I'm short on coin already!*_  
**[Tough luck bud, but how do you know you can trust him? He might be just taking the piss.]**  
_*He might, but he's the only one who at least gave me a direction, guess I'll have trust a stranger this time.*_

**2 Hours later.**  
**At a notice board.**

_*Wanted - a cradle, used but unworn... Need a beau to accompany to a friend's wedding... Willing to trade a leaky pot for a cart...? Who the fuck writes these?*_  
**[The weird kind.]**  
Az then notices a bald man with a long beard hanging up a notice next to me, Az decides to ask him if he needed help for hire since he really needed the coin.  
"Need help?"  
"Any bloke willin' to kill a beast will do."  
_*Mr. Ryze mentioned something about killing a beast, did he not?*_  
"Beast? What kind?"  
"Big. Bad. Ugly. Lives in the sewers."  
_*Fuck sake*_  
"If you're interested, drop by the Garin Estate, ask for Olgierd von Everec. He's the one who ordered this post."  
_*Bingo, found my client.*_  
"Thanks, I'll be on my way then."

After asking an old couple for the road to the estate Az finally seemed to have arrived at the place. Big and beautiful house with a wonderful garden, hope the guy is as well mannered as his house. Az enters through the main gate and after seconds he could hear the strong smell of ale, and after a little while he arrives at the main entrance of the house where a man is standing."  
"Oi, mate! Your face isn't familiar. What is it you want?"  
"Looking for Olgierd von Everec!"  
"Ahhhhh. That'd be inside! Come in!"  
**[This guy looks shady, and basically reeks of alcohol!]**  
_*Don't tell me that, my nose is actually going to rot away soon, ugh, this smell.*_  
As Azrael enters the house he could hear weird noises and loud screams in the main hall. All of them with a bottle of ale in their hands, great. He'll have to talk with people who have 50% of their brain available at the moment, again. This is going to suck, isn't it?  
Az enters the room and quickly pops the question.  
"Olgierd von Everec - I'm looking for him."  
The drunk cripple look alike lifts his bottle and says.  
"None here by that name, wrong house, mate, hahaha."  
_*Fucking hell.*_  
"Alright, alright, enough, I'll take you to him, come with me."  
As the man and I were talking to Olgierd, he decides to give me a hint.  
"So, what do they call you?" The man asks.  
"Azrael, nothing too fancy."  
"Bit of advice, Azrael, Once you meet Olgierd, try and pique his interest."  
"I gotta pique his interest? He's the one that wants a monster dead."  
"Aye - but you're not the only one asked to kill the beast. So, If you want this job, you gotta grab his attention. And he's one to get bored mighty quick."  
They then enter Olgierds room.  
"Sir, you've got a guest."  
Azrael could then see Olgierd standing 190 cm tall (6'2) looking at a half-nude statue.  
"Do you know what types of sculptures fetch the best prices? Statues of deities, busts of kings... And nudes. And what have we here? A naked wench." The tall man then asks Az. "What do you think of her?"  
"I happen to like it. Especially her 2 melons."  
"Hah, a jester. Good. I don't like men with no sense of humor. They bore me to death." The man then sighs. "Ah... I used to like Votticelli. The life he could breathe into a chunk of cold stone... But I look at it now, and it seems just a rock, ideally proportioned, not a flaw on its surface, painfully perfect." Olgierd then puts his hand on the statues head. "As lifeless and boring as a boulder at the roadside." Olgierd then unexpectedly pushes the expensive looking statue to the ground, shattering it to pieces. "That's better! More interesting, at the least. Very well, now to the matter at hand. The contract. Let's talk."

**End of chapter 12! **  
**Chapter 13 coming soon!**  
**I guess this story is kind of a weekly thing, so expect a chapter every week :) (Usually on Friday or Sunday.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! New chapter :D I know that I said that this is going to be a weekly thing but I just didn't have anything to do and so I decided to continue the **fic :**=) Enjoy!**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**

"The contract. Let's talk, but not now. Let's rejoin the company downstairs, partake of some refreshments first."  
The man then took the lead and they left his room. When the men and the woman saw Olgierd coming down they shouted "Ataman Olgierd! Long may he live! Long live the ataman!" Olgierd waved at them. The man that took Az to Olgierd asked them to join them.  
"Well, we haven't a choice now, do we? Come, let us have fun."  
Olgierd then waved at the housemaid to bring some alcohol.  
"Fetch us some wine, dear. And a nibble or two!"  
Olgierd then sat down while Az decided to stand, Az never was the type to feel comfortable around other peoples houses.  
"This some special occasion, or just feel like feasting?" Az asked the man.  
"Every occasion's special. Today, we celebrate a dubbing."  
"Whose?" Az asked.  
"Squire Heredor's new saber."  
_*Who the hell is that*_  
Azrael then heard a drunk man dub his sword.  
"I've hit on a name for her! Fair saber, I dub thee - Traditiana!"  
**[These folk **are** a weird bunch, very weird.]**  
_*How so? He just dubbed his sword, when I got you, you had a name as well. Did you forget all about that?*_  
**[Crap you're right.]**  
"As much as I want to linger here and chat with you folk but I'm in a hurry. The monster in the sewers - know anything more?"  
"I've no clue what it is. Only that it's deadly. I'd not have bothered had my cook not become its victim. Ooh, the way she prepared game... Had no equal."  
"That why she was in the sewers? To fetch game?"  
The man then took a sip from his wine.  
"Nay, she went to a fair with a sister or cousin - matters not. Daft wench convinced her a prince transformed into a toad lives in the Tevasan sewers. And you know women - each craves a prince and will wade knee-deep through shite to get him. Vissy was no exception in that respect. Down she went, never to return. Wasn't the first, it seems, either."  
_*Interesting fairy tale, a prince that transformed into a toad. Reminds me of a Disney movie.*_  
As the maid brought Azraels drink, a drunk bastard got awfully comfortable with her, touching her neck and arm. Before Az could carve the man a new asshole, Olgierd interrupted.  
"Hey! Leave her be! Is that any way to treat the lord of the manor's daughter?!" Olgierd then quickly takes another sip from his wine and turns his attention towards the boy. "Apologies. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the contract. So, you'll take it?"  
**[Before you accept, try to haggle the price for a bit, who knows, might work.]**  
_*Alright, will do.*_  
"Just one more formality to resolve first - my pay."  
"Never you mind that. Return with the beast's head and I'll allow you to take anything you wish from here."  
**[Haggle more!]**  
"Awfully generous. Still, I'd prefer to agree on a specific amount."  
_*Fuck it. I'm gonna go all in.*_  
"Ooh, fine. How much would you like? Three, four hundred gold coins?" Olgierd asked with a pissed off expression on his face.  
**[Do it Azrael!]**  
"Four hundred and fifty."  
_*Please agree.*_  
"Hmph, fine. Agreed, and that'll be in addition to whatever momento you wish to take."  
**[Told ya! Easy money!]**  
"Consider the beast gone."  
"Hoho? Very Confident. Bring me the beasts head, and the reward shall be yours."  
"So long."  
**-**  
**2 Hours later**

**[Now now, quite melancholy this place, is it not?]**  
_*Now that you mention it, it is. I wonder why women come here hoping to find a handsome prince. All I see here is mud. Ugly and disgusting mud.*_  
**[There's the sewer, time to get dirty.]**  
_*Woho!*_  
After Az entered the sewers. He noticed something on the ground.  
"What might this be? Boot prints. A man's, no, it's larger. Hm, thought only women came looking for the cursed prince. Guess there are men that swing that way." He then notices something alongside it. "Ah, a woman's prints. Single set - she came alone."  
The sewers where the toad resides is one of the biggest in Runeterra, so finding the beast would prove to be quite the challenge for someone without heightened senses, Azrael's senses are not the same as an ordinary humans. The genetic superiority proved to be very useful to him since he was, after all, half divine half Voidling, this he did not know since his sword decided to keep his identity a secret from him.  
After minutes of walking in the sewers, he finally senses something.  
_*I can sense 3, no, 4 unidentified beasts. Don't seem to be Voidlings, probably natives to the land.*_  
And from the dark, they came. Ugly, foul, wicked creatures that had sharp teeth and razor-sharp fangs. Their skin hard as armor and legs strong enough to destroy a boulder with a well-placed attack. These were creatures that one should not joke around with, they are called, drowners, for they drown their enemies in the sea, never to leave their grasp.  
"If it wasn't for my senses, I would assume that you three were the killers, but no, there is one more beast here in the sewers, way behind you. Now then, you ugly bastards, what's it going to be? Gonna let me through or not?"

"The quiet type, I see, you prefer to silently kill your opponent huh? Now then, one and two. And the third one must be right behind me!"  
Slash!  
Before the beast could react to launch an attack, it's head fell from 1 slash. They were easy prey. The two that were in front of Az launched at him, only for Azrael to draw his sword and sweep at them. The two beasts were no more.  
_*Meh, sucks to be this strong, hehe*_  
**[Ohh, that arrogance. I really do hope you find an equal soon, one to make you go all out. Would be quite the spectacle.]**  
_*You're right. I too am hoping for a worthy opponent, but alas, fate has not yet given me one.*_  
The boy then continued onwards, only to find more dead drowners on the ground.  
"What's this? More dead drowners. Hmm, they seem to be beheaded but the wound doesn't seem to be made by a monster, nor by a sword. Hmm, this is weird."  
**[It's near. I can sense it.]**  
_*Yeah, off I go.*_

After finding a small cave tunnel in the sewers, the boy entered it. Because why not? On the other side of the tunnel were more drowners, about 10. But he made quick work of them by slashing them one by one. There were women remains glued on the wall, arms, legs, heads, anything really. After Az found the beast's lair, I entered it, even though it smelled like rotten fish and dogshit.  
**-**  
**[It's sleeping. And it's huge.]**  
_*The fuck. I expected something slightly larger than a human. Not a bloody elephant.*_  
**[Well, you got anything to one-shot this beast? **Fire** would suffice.]**  
_*I do have something actually, barely used it before.*_  
"Uhm, what was the name again? Oh right. The aspect of the demon! Hellfire!  
And so, the Toad that was dreaming of naughty stuff finally got put to rest.  
**-**  
_*Smells like roasted chicken. Fuck, now I'm hungry.*_  
**[Azrael]! Look at the body!]**  
_*Wha? What is it no-*_  
_*Oh no.*_  
**[We fucked up.]**  
What happened in front of Azrael was most unexpected. The Toad's body that was charred suddenly transformed into that of humans.  
"Damn it! I had the feeling that it was a human!"  
**[No you didn't.]**  
_*Shut it. How am I supposed to carry a humans head to the school?! Damn it!*_  
"Damn it. If only I had someone that is good with illusions, could make this head look like a Toads."  
And then there was the voice of someone I didn't expect to hear.  
"Greetings, Azrael. Remember me?"  
_*How the fuck is he here*_  
"I remember. We met in the tavern earlier today. You're-"  
"Gaunter O'dimm, known also as Master Mirror. I helped you find your client, Olgierd."  
"We meet again. And it seems you need my help, again. Heard that you were tasked with killing this Toad, well done."  
"Yeah, I need the 450 gold."  
"Hm. Looks promising, unlike your situation. I could try to help you, you know. Because, you do wish to be done as quick as possible, do you not?"  
"Yeah, sure. But what on earth could you-?"  
"Oh, more than you'd ever expect. I shall help you, Azrael. But before I do, I must know that you'll return the favor." Gaunter says.  
"Right. Can't possibly get something for nothing."  
"Indeed. When all's said and done I am a merchant. So, do you want my help?"  
**[This looks very suspicious. Be careful.]**  
_*This does look suspicious. But he's my only way out of this messy situation, I have to improvise.*_  
"Yes. I do."  
"It's a deal then. Once it's all over, we shall meet at midnight at the crossroads near the willows, close to the village of Yantra."  
"Fine then. Now do something about this head, please."  
"Ah, give it to me."  
And so, by some unknown power, the man transformed the head of a handsome man, to that of a Toad.  
**[I guess you did want a master illusionist after all.]**  
_*Yes. I did, didn't I? Let's leave this disgusting place and meet with Gaunter before I head for Olgierd.*_

**Meanwhile...**  
"I wonder where Azrael is. He's been gone the whole day!" Lux says in a worried tone.  
"I was told that he is sick and is on the verge of death." Ezreal blurts out of nowhere.  
Ahri's eyes open wide and she quickly stands up. "What?! We must visit him!"  
"He's just kidding, Ahri. Mr. Ryze and Fiora told me that he was sent on a mission earlier today, he should be back soon, I think."  
Ahri then replies "Oh, okay then. I just hope he comes back safe and sound."  
"So do I..." Both Irelia and Lux say at the same time.  
From the corner of the room, the little bit of jealousy could be sensed from Ezreal and Kayn.  
"Tch, lucky guy that Azrael, sometimes I wish that I could be him." Ezreal with a jealous and sad tone.  
Kayn agrees. "Saaame."  
"But whatever, I hope he could introduce us to some nice girls in the class, I'll ask him after he returns." Ezreal states.  
"Great idea!"

**End of chapter 13!**  
**Chapter 14 coming Friday or Saturday ;]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy everyone, how are ya doing? I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself. Sorry for the late chapter! :=) Please enjoy!**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**  
**{} Katen**  
**(If you don't know who she {Katen} is, she's the Bankai the OC used during the fight against Aatrox.)**

The evening was cold and grim, Azrael was approaching the planned meeting spot, though his acquaintance was nowhere in sight, there were children nearby singing a lullaby of some demon that claims the soul of the ones that are unfortunate enough to do business with him, quite creepy.  
**[We're almost there, just a little bit more.]**  
_*Fucking hell, finally. The road we just had to suffer was actually the reincarnation of everything I hate, I really want to go back to school."_  
_Azrael then suddenly realizes something. "Hm, talking about school... I wonder how my friends are doing.*_  
**[You mean the girls, don't you?]**  
_*How the hell did you guess that quickly? And I guess you're right, you can't really blame me, right? The girls are total babes. I also hope we could finish this mission soon so that I could finally be able to sleep on my bed, obviously without the interruption of Mr. Ryze.*_  
**[Play your cards right and you might just manage to date one of them.]**  
After a while, the voice of a woman could be heard. Soothing and calm, that was the tone she was speaking in, though her words suggested something else.  
**{Talking about girls while I'm gone? After all those years you still haven't changed, have you?}**  
_*K-Katen?! How and why are you here?!*_  
**{What do you mean how and why? I was simply bored waiting for you to wield me and also, I am the same as Zangetsu, I can communicate with you the same way as he. By the way, what was that about some girls?} She asked in a slight jealous manner.**  
_*Uh, hehe?*_

She then proceeded to lecture Azrael about how terrible he is for abandoning her and going after other girls. Quite the jealous type. Isn't she?

After a while, Az finally arrived at the place. A lonely and sad village in the middle of nowhere. What an odd place to meet.  
After going by what seemed like a burned down house Azrael finally found the man he was to meet, he was sitting on a religious figure, whistling a soothing tune.  
"I knew you'd come." The man said.  
"You a soothsayer? I feel like you're everywhere and know everything."  
"It matters little who I am, turning that head into that of a beast, I made it possible. Previously, Olgierd, you found him thanks to me. So you feel you owe me."  
"Memento you left behind, pretty effective, I meant to thank you for the head, it wouldn't be possible without your aid."  
"That is its purpose, to make you feel indebted to me. Incidentally, I find it quite amusing how even the most rotten scoundrels have this inner compunction to repay 'depts of gratitude'. Humans, elves, dwarves, vastaya... all races. You really must explain that to me... One day. As for the here and now, tell me, how was the road over here?"  
_*Oh he actually dares to ask!?*_  
"It was great. Mud, storm and lots of stray wolves seeking for prey. It was AWESOME." Azrael rolls his eyes to the side and finds a boulder, he decides to sit on it since he was really tired.  
"You could've gone for Olgierd, but you still came here, seems like It's not curiosity that brought you here. Which means gratitude's done the job. Mm, I adore that trait. It gives birth to so many fascinating tales."  
Azrael then takes a quick bite off an apple he had found earlier.  
"Ai thhank yhou fhor your helph earlierh."  
**{Don't talk with food in your mouth!}**  
_*Sorry sorry.*_  
**[Just like a proper mother, eh?]**  
**{Shut it. Old man.}**  
**[NOT YOU TOO!]**  
After about 20 seconds Azrael finally proceed to swallow the apple. "But I must ask about the tale you so clearly want to tell me? What's that about?"  
Gaunter then puts on a serious expression.  
"It's about a man worse than most. A vulgar, despicable man with a** Heart of Stone.** A man who refuses to pay his debts."  
"Not to offend or anything but really think this'll interest me? Any reason why?"  
"He's wronged you as well. His name is Olgierd von Everec." Gaunter states as he comes down from the statue.  
**[That son of a bi-]**  
**{LANGUAGE!}**  
"What'd he do to you?" Azrael asks.  
"Before I reveal this, I'd like to make one thing very clear. Olgierd von Everec did willfully and maliciously conspire you to kill a man who might've been cured. Had I not been there, you would've still been in the sewers, trying to think of a way to turn it back into a toad's head."  
**[He-He's right you know? You might've killed an innocent man.]**  
**{What a bastard! When we get to him, I'll teach him a lesson!}**  
_*Calm down, both of you. Gaunter's still talking.*_  
"Do you know why he did it? Because he's a degenerate monster in human flesh who feeds on the pain and suffering of others."  
_*Well that was fucking direct wasn't it?*_  
"Well you clearly don't like him, what did he do to you?" Azrael asks the man who is now in front of him.  
"He and I made a pact. A pact under which I called on my many talents and associates to give him what he desired, and now that time's come to pay he shirks his obligation."  
_*Ahhh, I know what's going on here!*_  
"So you need me to collect your debt? I'm sorry but I'm currently not some hired muscle."  
"Muscle is not what this requires. It needs a soul intelligent and clever, an individual who fears no dare. Someone like you."  
**[HAHA! **He needs** someone with a brain?! Well, you're obviously not the right on-!] **  
**[Oi, you're not thinking of breaking me. Are you?]**  
_*...Shhh...*_  
**[O-Okay.]**  
"Pure flattery that." Azrael says.  
"Of course it is! After all, I am but a traveling merchant. Make no mistake, I've many interesting wares on offer."  
"Wares like?"  
"Surfeit, abundance for the body and soul. You will lack neither food nor drink. As a powerful fighter, you might desire weapons supreme - I can offer you those you've dreamt of."  
_*Ehhh, I'm fine with the swords I've now so I think I won't take anything.*_  
**[Did...Did you just compliment us?!]**  
_*No not you. _Katen_ and everyone else, obviously you excluded.*_  
**[Awww.]**  
"Your body - agile as ever! Your mind - faster than lightning! Romantic prowess to charm all womankind. But above all, I offer a great and true adventure, an experience like no other, the fate of only the chosen few."  
_*The romantic prowess does sound kind of nice.*_  
I could then feel a sudden pressure on my back, If I had to guess, it would be the certain sword of mine.  
"Sure sounds generous. And all that for my help with one small matter? Won't want anything else from me?"  
"Just one. Honesty." The man replies.  
"What did you do for Olgierd? Did you turn a head into a Toads for him too?"  
"No, not at all. I remember that day quite well... Olgierd appeared at the break of dawn - gaunt as rail, his shirt moth-eaten. Seemed to have naught but the sword at his side. It quite pained me to look at him. He asked for help and help I gave. Made him a rich man, successful, esteemed. He is who he is today thanks only to me. Yet afterwards he turned his back, shunned me. Sends me off when I dare ask for payment - even sicced his hounds on me once. He's thus left me no other choice but to invoke the terms of our pact. And this is where you come in."  
"Hm, how much does he owe you?"  
"Hah, gentlemen don't discuss coin." The man says.  
"Need to know some details before getting my hands dirty, how much is it? A thousand? A million?"  
"I'm no usurer to lend coin for interest. No, what Olgierd owes me is much more personal than shiny things that clink."  
_*Oh lord this sounds like so much woooooooooooooooooork.*_  
**[Then don't do it? You do know that we **could** like just go, right?]**  
_*I have my own pride to keep.*_  
"What about you? You call yourself man of many talents - can't you take care of this?"  
Gaunter then sighs. "Therein lies the catch. Our pact states that before I can collect my due, I must yet fulfill three wishes for von Everec. But I cannot fulfill them myself, directly, making use of something, hmm, how should I call it? A proxy perhaps?"  
"So what you actually need is a slave?"  
"Oh please, what I need, is an ally. Someone I can trust and something tells me I won't find anyone better than you."  
"Sighs, alright then. What do you want me to do?"  
**[Are we actually going to do this?]**  
_*Yes and I will hear no complaints.*_  
**[Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh]**  
"To start with, join me in paying von Everic a visit. Then, well... We shall improvise. Come with me, and you shall see, the kind of scum he is."  
"Fine, I'll go see Olgierd with you, but no promises."  
"That is all I ask. But I've got to go now, got business to attend to."  
"Another debt to collect?" Az asks.  
"Hmhm, perhaps..."

Why is the manor burning? I asked myself. I was just walking, minding my own business, having a good apple for lunch just to see my clients manor burning. What is even going on...  
**{Your client... He's quite special, not the good kind.}**  
_*Yap.*_  
Azrael approached someone that belonged to Olgierds group, he was the one that dubbed his sword. He wasn't doing anything special, just standing and having a good view of the burning manor.  
"Well, look who's here! The boy with fists of steel! What's new?"  
"Manors burning - you noticed?"  
"That? Oh, right. You know how it is - feast drags on with plenty o' dancin', merry-making, rough play, hehe. We got a bit carried away, that's all."  
"Plain to see. Where's Olgierd."  
"Damned if I know. Must be somewhere hereabouts."  
Cries could be then heard in the distance.  
"No! Please! I beg you!"  
**[Who's that?]**  
"Lemme go! Let me be!"  
"Shut it!" A woman says with a sword ready in her hand.  
"I ate with you! Drank with you! Fought beside you! And you'd kill me now! I'm one of you!"  
"You might've been, but you're not anymore." A man holding him says.  
Azrael then approach them.  
"What's he guilty of?"  
"What the fuck's it to you?! Not your concern mate, piss of!"  
_*Enough with them insulting me, fuck this.*_  
"Tell you what's gonna happen now," I say in a serious tone. "I'll ask again, polite, and you'll answer, just as politely."  
"And if I don't?" The man says.  
"Then I'll get angry, stop talking, and slaughter you all like swine. So? What'll it be?" I then proceed to release a little bit of my aura.  
The woman then drops her sword out of sheer panic, the man does the same. They appear to be frightened, good.  
"O-Okay! We'll tell you! The ataman wanted him dead! Nothing else!" The woman says, even though her legs appear to be trembling.  
"G-Got y-your answer? Now please go. We have work to do.  
"Nope, let him go."  
"B-But our orders?"  
"I don't care, release him!" I state, now even more furious.  
"Whoa, whoa! What's this? Azrael. Have you decided to play the defender of the downtrodden?" Olgierd says while appearing from the burning manor.  
"More like gutter of sons of bitches."  
"Long as I'm here, you'll gut no one," Olgierd says while having a confident posture.  
"That a challenge?" Az asks Olgierd.  
"Why not? I've never fought anyone from the academy, and you seem different. Defeat me, and I shall let him go, now everyone! Stand aside!"  
"You sure you want this? I'm warning you, I'm not something you're expecting."  
Olgierd then raises his eyebrow. "Oh? What are you then?"  
Az then raises both of my swords up and points them at Olgierd.  
"I am many things Olgierd, a hero, a student, and a sweetheart."  
Azraels aura then suddenly spikes thricefold.

"But now, I shall take the role of **a monster...**"

**Meanwhile...**  
"Lux?"  
"Yes, Ahri? What is it?"  
"Have your boobs grown bigger since the last time I saw them?"  
"W-WHA?! Why?!"  
"Let me rub them!"  
"No! Get away from me!"  
"Boob monster! C'mere!"  
"Don't call me that! Ahri!"  
Irelia could be heard, murmuring with a very disappointed expression on her face. "Sigh, just like children."

**End of chapter 14! New chapter coming soon:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, had to study for math which meant no fics for me :/ But now that I'm done with everything, expect more from me :D Please enjoy.**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**  
**{} Katen**  
**-**  
"But now, I shall take the role of a monster..."  
The ground shakes from Azrael's aura, Olgierd braces himself and keeps his stance although his followers all fall down.  
"Impressive. You might prove to be a dangerous foe, even more reason to defeat you now." Olgierd then notices that it's starting to rain. "Would you wait? For this dribble to subside."  
Azrael then raises an eyebrow at the weird suggestion. "Suit yourself. Makes no difference to me."  
Olgierd shrugs and readies his stance. "Justly said. Stand and fight, Azrael."  
Olgierds sword then glows red and before Azrael could blink he appears right in front of me, ready to thrust his sword at Azraels stomach. Az reacts on time and parries his strike and then tries to follow up with a slash of his own, though before Az could hit him, he disappears.  
**[Be careful, he's strong. Don't get too wild with your attacks.]**  
**{Why use basic silver swords instead of one of us? And you're not even using any of your magic attacks!}**  
_*I know Katen, I know, but it appears that I've found a skillful swordsman, someone that can stand on par even for a minute. Let me have a fight for once._  
**[Alright, I will not disturb you for the rest of the fight, though if you appear to be in trouble, I will do something.]**  
_*Aye*_  
"Impressive speed you have there Olgierd, but I wonder, can you do more than just run away?"  
Azraels bait seemed to have worked, he does not take mockery well.  
Olgierd then appears behind the boy, ready to strike him down. "Take this!"  
But before their swords could clash, Azraels was already in his stomach. His speed was outmatched by that of Azrael.  
"H-Hrgh!" Blood spilled out of Olgierd's mouth.  
"I expected that Olgierd, you seemed more predictable than expected, how disappointing," Az said while smirking but also disappointed that the fight had ended so soon.  
The battle was thought to be over but as Az was about to remove my sword, he suddenly pushed it even deeper.  
"H-Hehehe..." Olgierd laughs.  
The boy raises his eyebrows at the situation. Olgierd was supposed to be on his knees, bleeding to death but here he was, in front of Az, looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Care to explain why you're not on the ground? Olgierd?"  
Though a reply never came. He slashed his sword at Azrael but it never hit, Azrael's second sword had blocked it.  
"I-I dislike dual-wielders," Olgierd says as he spits blood out of his mouth.  
"You never replied to my question, but whatever. As to you not liking dual-wielders, thank you!"  
Azrael forcefully took his sword out and dashed back, Olgierd seemed to stagger and that was when Azrael took the chance to decapitate Olgierd.  
Olgierd fell down.  
"Not going to do any flashy moves today, Olgierd. I'm kind of pissed. Well, seems like the business is done."  
As Azrael was about to leave the fighting ground and leave Olgierds manor altogether, he heard clapping behind him. It was Olgierd with his head hanging behind him.  
Olgierd then takes a second to put his head back to where it belongs. "Well struck, Azrael. You win."  
"This day can't get any weirder, can it? I mean, I've seen huge toads and even skeletons as janitors but your head was just behind your back, how did you put it back?" .  
"N-Nevermind that. But perhaps, you'd care to tell me why you meddled in a matter not yours?"  
Azrael then dismisses both of the silver swords and goes to sit on a rock nearby. "I wanted to prevent further bloodshed, nothing more."  
Olgierd then laughs and looks at me with a mocking smile.  
"Well, well... The almighty student of Runterra with the heart of gold. Did you perhaps donate to the local peasants as well? They're lacking food at this time of year." Then he picks up his sword that was on the ground. "Unsavory as it seems, there is a silver lining - at least you now know I don't easily lose my head." He then looks at the woman holding the man while sighing. "A deal is a deal. Release him... Tyrion, if I ever see you again I will kill you this time, now run away."  
The man then ran away, as fast as he could.  
"Really necessary - that whole show?" Az asks while rolling my eyes.  
"Beh, show? Come now. A man must display some madness from time to time - helps him feel alive. Daresay you know what I mean, judging by the way you fight, I bet you weren't even using your proper weapons."  
_*He found out, eh? But I've something to ask him. Why the fuck didn't he die.*_  
"So, you're... Immortal?"  
"Depends on your understanding of the term. Indeed, I cannot be killed. But it's not at all what folk imagine. Not dying does not mean eternally living your life to the full."  
"So it's a curse? Az asks."  
Olgierd then takes a second to think, he seemed to hesitate before answering.  
"A curse? No, wouldn't call it that. I'll put it this way - you must be careful what you wish for lest your wish be granted. For there are consequences."  
"Uhm. Not sure I follow."  
**[Me neither.]**  
**{Same.}**  
Olgierd then answers. "You know very little can hurt you, so you take wild risks, chase extreme sensations. But there comes a point you've done it all, and all seems so boring and monotonous. The tricks to plough through that moment, go further, reach beyond what's known possible."  
"I think I understand what you mean. But moving on. I killed the beast in the sewers."  
"Congratulations are in order then. Your reward. You're also welcome to take what you wish from the manor - if anything is left uncharred, that is."  
He then hands Az the coin. "Was it a tough fight?"  
"I beheaded it and it suddenly turned into a man. You know that would happen?"  
Then suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar voice could be heard.  
"Of course he did. He'd never have dragged you into this elsewise."  
Olgierd then puts on a frown and crosses his arms. "Gaunter O'dimm. Come to cast aspersions?"  
_*How the fuck did he suddenly appear. The hell.*_  
Gaunter then smiles. "No, I've come to collect a debt."  
"You know you first must-" Olgierd says before getting interrupted by Gaunter.  
"Grant you three requests...by proxy. Hence why I am here. I present to you my champion, Azrael!"  
_*_Wait_ wha-*_  
**[HAHAHA, you always get dragged into trouble! It's hilarious!]**  
"Wait a second, that true? You know the toad was a cursed human?" Azrael asks while having a complicated facial expression.  
Gaunter then decides to answer the question himself.  
"He didn't just know - he brought about the curse himself. Did he not mention that bit? Well, allow me to tell it. Quite the gripping story."  
"Gaunter you bastard!-" Olgierd says before getting silenced by Gaunter.  
"Shush, I'm talking. Now, where was I? Ah, right. Olgierd once loved a beautiful maiden named Iris. Yet her parents chose to offer her hand to a just and kind nobleman in the city. Olgierd grew to hate the poor sot. At first, he wished to kill him, then he decided that this would be far too simple. So instead, he condemned the prince to a base life in a toad's bloated corpus. And yet, he grew too bored of watching him suffer and decided to end it, by your hand."  
Olgierd then speaks up.  
"Remind me, O'dimm - who is to fulfill my last three requests?"  
"My assistant. Azrael."  
"Then begone. I don't wish to look at your face any longer than I must."  
Gaunter then laughs and bows before leaving.  
"Come," Olgierd says quickly.  
"Where to?" Az asks.  
"The Stables. My men are preparing to depart."  
"Before we leave, Olgierd, I've got a question."  
"What is it, Azrael?"  
"How does it feel having **a heart of stone?**"  
"Cruel. Very cruel."  
"Got it. Let's go." I say as we were walking towards the stables.

**Short story #1**  
**The day was calm at the Academy. The school Janitor Thresh had just finished with his task, he was sent to fix a water leak at the school pool.**  
**"Ah, done. Now off to enjoy my break."**  
**He left the building and went to his own little room within the huge school. Inside the room, he has his suits, his leftover food and obviously, his favorite thing of all time. His chain.**  
**"Oh, the eternity we shall spend together..." Thresh said as he was hugging his chains.**  
**From the window, 2 students accidentally got a glimpse of the janitor, while the 3rd girl was waiting for them at the other side of the street.**  
**"Um, quite the relationship he has...with chains." The girl with 9 tails said.**  
**"I-I think we should j-just move on... Make it as if we never saw this." The blonde girl with a staff said.**  
**"What are you two waiting for? Is there something cool to look at?" The girl with red and blue attire with floating swords says.**  
**Before they could warn her not to look, t**'was** too late.**  
**"W-Wha-!"**  
**The janitor, unbeknownst to him, was getting looked at. While dancing and singing with his chains.**  
**"Oh, my dear...I will never leave you... You're my only one-"**  
**The janitor noticed that his window was open. From the other side, the blonde girl said.**  
**"N-Nice dance, Mr. Thresh..."**  
**"NOOOOOOOOO!" Thresh screamed as he quickly closed his window shutters.**

**And the 2nd arc of the story "Heart of stone" Officially begins :D**

**End of chapter 15!**  
**Chapter 16 coming soon :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hai! Nothing much to say except enjoy the chapter :D**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**** Thought**  
**{} Katen**  
**-**  
**_*Meanwhile*_**

**It was Friday when the three girls were sitting and enjoying a drink at the school cafeteria, the 'innocent one' as some would call her that since she's, well, quite innocent, decided to ask if her friends had plans for the weekend.**  
**"So, you two doing anything interesting this weekend?" Lux decided to ask.**  
**Irelia, while drinking a smoothie bought from the school cafeteria replied with. "Nope. Not really. What about you Ahri?" The brunette then replied with. "Yes, actually. I've been invited to a friends wedding. I don't know what to take with me, perhaps some chocolate and rare flowers would suffice? I know just the place to get some beautiful and rare flowers."**  
**"And where might that be?" Lux asks.**  
**"I think it's at the old and abandoned von Everec manor. It's a little far away but I'm sure that it'll be worth it!" Ahri said with a smile on her face.**  
**Irelia then said. "You might even meet your prince charming on your way there, who knows? Hehe."**  
**"W-What?!" Ahri shouted with a blush on her cheeks. Fortunately for her, the cafe was almost empty. The cleaning lady heard her but didn't pay much attention. Ahri then collected herself and said. "Stop joking around like that Irelia... As I was saying, the gifts, I should probably head out now, since the wedding is planned to start in the evening." Ahri then finished her drink, paid for it and left while giving her final remarks. "Goodbye, you two!"**  
**"Bye! Have fun!" Both Irelia and Lux said simultaneously. Irelia then added. "Hope you meet your prince charming!"**  
**"Shut up!" Ahri shouted before she left the cafeteria...**  
**-**  
**_*Back to Azrael*_**

"Got it. Let's go."  
As they approached the horses, Az took the liberty of asking if whether Gaunter was right about Olgierd turning the man into a toad.  
"Uhm, what he said about the nobleman - that true? Did you turn him into a toad?"  
"Perhaps - or perhaps the nobleman ate something that disagreed with him? You never know with their cuisine." Olgierd answers as he packs his stuff.  
Az rolled his eyes and then shot back. "Never heard of food that turns people into monsters."  
"Then it was something he drank."  
"Hmm, come on. Be honest."  
"Sigh, damn it. I cast the curse. Revenge for a deep disappointment, I was another man at the time. Let rage get the better of me and hollered the words without ever thinking they could possibly come true."  
"Fair enough, not gonna dwell. But also, could've told me about the toad. Having a bit of fun at my expense?"  
He then answers "I simply wanted the beast dead. I could not know you would be the one who would respond to the notice, pure coincidence. And yet I must admit when your professor accepted my call saying that he has a student available for missions, I thought it right, that's what the students are trained for, right? Killing monsters and all that."  
**{We might've been able to do something about the curse though...}**  
"Might've been able to lift the curse."  
Olgierd then says. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Then again - why bother?"  
"He was a human being... You forced me to kill someone I was not trained for."  
"For that, I apologize."  
Az sighs and then realizes that he was getting dragged into this situation. "Whatever. But this...thing between you and Master Mirror, your quarrel - really rather not get involved."  
"You already are, I fear. He did something for you. Now you've got a debt to pay. Am I right?"  
**[How...How did he know?]**  
_*Perhaps he too had to repay something before.*_  
"Yes..."  
"Well, then you'll not free of yourself from him till you've paid it back. But never worry, I shall advise tasks so impossible you will never complete them, not if you go mad trying. But try your best and your debt shall be absolved, while I shall live in peace until Master Mirror finds another 'Aide-de-camp."  
"Seems like a challenge, eh? Guess I gotta pop the question directly - what do I need to do for you?"  
Olgierd then takes a step back and thinks of what he'll demand. "Hmm, let me think. Hmm, we are currently without a roof over our heads. Perhaps we should start with that. Bring me the house of Maximilian Borsodi, he's a rich noble with all the gold in the world."  
"H-His house? Literally? His house?"  
"So surprised - but why? I must live somewhere, mustn't I?"  
"Fair. And the second?"  
"There is a sword that's a family heirloom, it's been ours for generations and I want you to get it for me. Go to the old and abandoned manor and seek it."  
**[Finding a sword isn't exactly difficult.]**  
_*Not gonna complain, the easier the tasks the quicker I'll be free, but it does raise some suspicions.*_  
Az then asks him. "Thought you'd request impossible tasks."  
"Oh trust me, you'll find it quite hard."  
"Is that so? Fine, seems easy enough. What about the third?"  
"Complete those two, then we shall speak of the third."  
Katen then asks. **{Perhaps you should try asking for directions. Who knows, he might help.}**  
"Any hints? Where I should go? How might I start?"  
Olgierd then looks at Azrael with a grin. "Hmhm, you must be mad. I've no intention of making things easier for you."  
"Hm, a hint would've sufficed. What about once I'm done? Where might I find you?"  
"I cannot know as my band has planned some diversions. But let us say at the Alchemy Inn. In Zaun.  
"Fine. See you there, Olgierd."  
As Azrael walks away from Olgierd he murmurs to himself.  
"The sword shouldn't be too hard, but the house? How the hell am I supposed to bring him a house..." And then suddenly, the voice of the man that had left minutes earlier could be heard, he was sitting on a tree branch.  
"Actually, the opposite. I wouldn't worry about the house. The sword will be the tough bit."  
Az then decides to sit on a nearby rock since the day has been quite exhausting.  
"You waited for me. How nice of you," the boy tells him.  
"I could hardly abandon my proxy to the whims of fate."  
Azrael then shot back. "Thought I had to fulfill Olgierds wishes myself."  
"So states the contract. But nowhere does it forbid me from providing help. And something tells me you'll need quite a bit of help to complete the first two tasks."  
Az then ask him about the house. "Borsodis house - no idea how I'm supposed to bring him that."  
"Hm, the only Borsodi I know of around here runs an auction house in Zaun," Gaunter replies.  
"Heard of it. Been there 2 years ago searching for a sword, I fortunately managed to buy it at a low price. Once I get there, then what?"  
"How should I know? Perhaps you'll get inspired once you're there. Oh, and take plenty of coin with you. I've got a feeling it could come in handy."  
**[We have the coin from Olgierd we got as our reward. Perhaps that should suffice.]**  
_*It better otherwise I'm doomed.*_  
"So, the sword. Why do you think It'll be tough?"  
"I'm afraid it's been shattered. Has been for years."  
"Ugh - never agreed to necromancy, especially necromancy for summoning the spirits of swords."  
"Necromancy is hardly your only option for reviving a spirit. An old-fashioned summoning would suffice. An ash summoning - that's what you need."  
"That's like choosing between pestilence and the plague. Besides, I'd need the ash of the summoned."  
"Ash, true. Of the summoned, not necessarily. Here." He then throws a small purse at Az that's filled with ash. "Go to the chest where the sword was put, chant the spell and voila, the sword shall appear."  
"Where'd you get this?" I ask him.  
"Azrael, Azrael, Azrael - aren't you the curious one. Assume it to be the ash of the sword and get on with it."  
"Thanks, so, where'll I find this sword?"  
Gaunter then shakes his head. "Azrael, I cannot do everything for you. Use your head. The von Everecs are well known in these parts. You must've met someone who knows a little of the family. Just ask some locals."  
"Ugh. Guess it's high time I got to work."  
"A bit more enthusiasm, Azrael. You know, you might just enjoy yourself."  
Az then rolled his eyes and said. "Yay. Can't wait."  
**[That's the spirit.]**  
_*Piss off*_  
"Gaunter, say I need help. Where'll I find you?"  
"I shall find you, Azrael."  
And so, the man suddenly disappeared, leaving Azrael with his thoughts.  
"Off I go."  
**-**  
After what seemed like years, fighting wolves and asking the drunken locals for the directions, Az finally found what he was looking for. The von Everec manor, a huge and beautiful building with lots of historical past behind it. Shame that it's abandoned.  
As he got closer to the main entrance, he saw a figure of someone he didn't think he'd see around these parts. A beautiful girl with 9 tails that was plucking flowers, she hasn't noticed him.  
"Ahri..." Az murmurs.  
Perhaps it was a bit too loud since she turned around instantly.  
**[Good job dumbass.]**  
**{I must say, (Y/N), you could've done better instead of surprising her.}**  
"A-Azrael?!" Ahri shouted."  
"I'm sorry for startling you like that Ahri, that wasn't my intention. By the way, what are you doing here?"  
"I-I've come here to collect some flowers for a wedding I'll be attending today." She said as she was still a little startled and surprised at seeing Azrael. "Look at this garland I've made, do you like it?"  
"Beautiful..." the boy said as he was looking at the garland and her.  
"Uhm, what about you Azrael? What are you doing here?"  
**[Can't tell her about the task, you'll put her in unnecessary danger.]**  
"Just wanted to get something from the von Everec crypt, nothing much. The mission that Mr. Ryze has given me will not last long, I'll be back at school soon, see you later, Ahri."  
Before Az could leave Ahri interrupted him.  
"A-Azrael!"  
Az then turns back and answer. "Yes? What is it?"  
After what seemed like a couple of seconds, she asked something while also blushing.  
"W-Would you perhaps come to the wedding with m-me?"  
**[As much as I want you to go with her you can't... The mission is importa-.]**  
"It would be my utmost pleasure, "Az said.  
**[Azrael!]**  
**{Shut up Zangetsu. Let him have fun, perhaps even fall in love...}** Katen said with a slight jealous tone.  
"R-Really?! Thank you so much... Truth to be told, I'm quite shy and this is my first wedding I'll be attending. I'm also quite bad with strangers."  
"But I'm not invited though? Am I going to sneak in? Not a problem."  
"No, no you don't have to. I'll ask her to make an exception."  
"Great. Could you wait a little though? I have to enter this crypt and get a little something, I'll make it quick. Do you want to come?"  
Ahri takes a while to think and then answers. "No, thank you. I think I like it better up here, hihi."  
"Okay, see you soon."  
Before Ahri could go back to the flowers Az interrupts her this time.  
"Oh, and Ahri."  
"Yes? Azrael?  
"Us going to the wedding together, would I be wrong to call it a **date**?"  
"A-A d-date?! N-no... Y-You wouldn't... be... wrong." Ahri said as she was about to explode judging by the color of her face. It was crimson red.  
**[You sly dog you... I bet you're just messing with her...]**  
_*No... I am not.*_  
**[Hoho? I think this is the first time you've accepted any invitations from anyone, let alone a girl... Well done, you playboy.]**  
_*To be honest. I'm actually really looking forward to the date...*_

**AHRI POV**

_*Oh god! Is this real?! My first date ever! How did it come to this though?! I was just here to pluck some flowers and now I suddenly have a date! Is Irelia a shaman?! How did she know that I'll meet Azrael? I have to ask her once I get back!*_

**End of chapter 16! **  
**Chapter 17 coming soon :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter! This chapter is basically the introduction of the main villains of the story, I'll be using them after the current arc or after the 2nd, time will tell. The chap might not have **much story** but it's given since this is acting as the introduction. I'm planning to continue Azrael's adventure next chapter. (The date) Please enjoy :D**

_***Somewhere in the Void***_

Deep within the Void, the human-like elite squad of the Abyss called "The 12 Labor of Man" reside.

The leader, Reficul Ollorhc, a man with black hair and purple eyes. Two of his distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He is usually seen wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and a fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body, while the coat is imprinted with the golden St. Peter's Cross on the back, truly, a weird man.

The 2nd member of the group is Amaziah Aganubon, he usually wears a classic Ionian style robe and short pants even though he's from the void, while his belly and ankles are tied up inside by a long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest.. He has long hair that he ties into a single topknot and leaves his beard and mustache unshaven. His sword almost never leaves his side.

The 3rd member of the group is Rotrop Nateif, Rotrop is of small stature but is also lean and muscular. He has black, mid-length hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He wears dark and baggy long-sleeved clothes, and a bandana sporting the trademark skull crest over his mouth.

The 4th member of the group is Akosih Morow, Akosih's appearance is similar to that of a magician or jester. He is tall and has light skin and a fairly toned physique. His attire is usually adorned with various suit symbols ( / / / / ) on the front and back torso. He's the wildest in the group and he sometimes even ignores his Boss' orders. His main goal is to fight and defeat Reficul, to prove that he's stronger.

The 5th member of the group is Machi Enicamok, Machi is a short young woman with a petite build. She has pink, messy, mid-back hair that is usually tied into an updo and blue eyes. She is one of the few 12 Labor of Man members that prefers to wear traditional Runeterra-style clothing.

The 6th member of the group is Bucgam Sknihp, Bucgam has blond hair, black eyes and is fairly tall and muscular. His most distinguishing feature is having no eyebrows.

The 7th member of the group is Uaedorob Nilknarf, Uaedorob has the appearance of a hulking, Frankensteinian monster, complete with scars and sewn-up wounds that ravage his face. His brown hair is short and messy. He has long ears that reach his chest with a pair of golden earrings on it. His attire consists of a purple void-armor and black shoes.

The 8th member of the group is Ikasarum Ukuzikhs, Ikasarum has short, layered black hair. She wears a black long attire, accessorized with black-framed glasses and a necklace bearing St. Peter's Cross, similar to the insignia on the back of Reficul Ollorhc's trench coat. Ikasarum also wears a pair of earrings ornamented with a reversed cross that are usually covered by her hair. The church of humans fascinates her as much as it does to her leader.

The 9th member of the group is Kranlahs, not much is known about Kranlahs since he's not that social. He has dark blue eyes and black hair.

The 10th member of the group is Ognodn Voneleonob, Ognodn is covered from head-to-toe in reddish-brown bandages. The bandages and gloves cover the countless holes in his body, including a large hole on his abdomen and a hole on each of his fingers.

The 11th member of the group is Nigovu, Nigovu is the tallest and most muscular member of the 12 Labor of Man. He had an unruly mane of grizzled hair, sideburns, long, thick eyebrows, and coarse hair on his shoulders, arms, and chest. He had naturally tanned skin. He dressed in a wild manner, donning bearskin clothing and boots, whilst also being naturally hairy.

The 12th and final member of the group is Adonukap, Adonukap is a tall slender woman with long pointed features. She usually shows little emotion. She has short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature is her aquiline nose. Her attire consists of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposed much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Her preferred weapon is a tweaked Void-Gun.  
**-**  
**_*Near the 12 Labor of Man headquarters*_**  
The 12 labor of Man disbands after every successful mission. Once just a couple of wild hounds, now they serve a new purpose, to unleash doom upon Runeterra. After finishing a mission, they disband, only to be called upon by their leader a couple of years later for a new mission. Their current mission is to find and eliminate the half-breed from Runeterra.

"Why does the boss let him do as he pleases?" The Stoic Rotrop asked.  
Amaziah then answers. "For his skills, probably."  
"Tch, skills?"  
"Well, his Bungee Plasma is certainly impressive. It would be difficult for anyone to counter." Amaziah replied.  
"Are you saying that the boss is afraid of Akosih? Watch yourself..."  
"Sigh, that's not what I meant..."  
Someone else then decides to join the conversation.  
"Stop being so generous Amaziah, you're giving him way too much credit," Uaedorob said.  
"Hmph, talk is as cheap as it ever was," Amaziah replied in a calm tone.  
Then before anything else could be spoken, the two clashed. Amaziah blocking Uaedorob's punch with his scabbard.  
"Shut up or this is what happens, Amaziah."  
"You were talking as much as I was, Uaedorob."  
The pink haired girl then sighed and said in a disappointed tone. "Here we go again..."  
Rotrop then stopped his tracks and said. "Ignore them, they're just messing around."  
After all, was said and done, the 4 Labors finally got to proceed on the journey to the headquarters.

_***20 Minutes later***_

After they arrived, Amaziah took a look and discerned that everyone except 1 was present.  
Nigovu then decided to break the silence. "Damn that Akosih... Next time I see him I'll tear him apart!" The harsh and hairy Void-born said.  
Reficul then silently closed the Bible he was reading.  
From the corner of the headquarter, the voice of the said man could be heard.  
"Oh my, oh my, quite gruesome indeed. I'm simply terrified."  
"Akosih! You bastard!" Nigovu shouted.  
"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Machi said.  
Akosih then giggled. "Huhu, why wouldn't I? You asked me to come, didn't you? Had I broken my promise, I would never have the pleasure of seeing your name stitches again.  
"Okay boss! Everyone's here!" Kranlahs stated.  
The boss then stood up, the immense aura around him could kill the average human in a heartbeat. Akosih didn't look at his boss with respect or anything like that, no, he looked at him as if he was his prey, ready to be hunted.  
"Well, boss! What are we doing this time?!" Nigovu shouted as he asked.  
After what seemed like eternity, he replied. "We will be killing someone." The Boss declared.  
"Hooo! Who shall we kill?!"  
"Kings maybe? The boss does like to collect some Church artifacts that some kings own on the way back." Machi suggested.  
Rotrop then shot back with. "No... A city perhaps?"  
"Students. All of them. We will be taking their lives."  
The eyes of everyone there widened in shock.  
"Hold on there boss! Are you serious? The Academy of Runterra is guarded by masters of combat from all over the world! I'm not even including the students that can fight there! Think about it, if we do this, we'll make our existence official in the world!" Nigovu stated.  
Reficul then takes a moment to reply. "Are you scared? Nigovu?"  
"...No way, I'm ecstatic! I can't stop shaking! Come on boss! Give us the order! I want it now!"  
Reficul then silently declared. "I give you the permission to kill them all. Everyone that dares to get in our way."  
"YEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nigovu roared as the dawn settled in the Void world.

End of chapter 17 :D  
Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Bad news :/ **  
**So apparently my fic breaks the 5th rule of this website, it's that there are no Reader fics allowed. That's unfortunate because my whole fic was based on that. I had to edit the name of the MC to "Azrael". **  
**You can still obviously imagine yourself as the MC of the story but it's just that I am not allowed to write (Y/N). There might be some (Y/N)'s in the fic, it's probably just that I've missed them :P**  
**Hope you understand that. **  
**Please enjoy the chapter ;D**  
**** Thought**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu**  
**{} Katen**  
**-**  
When Azrael entered the crypt, he noticed that it wasn't just some kind of crypt, it was a full-blown mausoleum. On the left side, there were some random skulls and on the right paintings of family members. The boy ignored the stray skulls and proceeded deeper into the crypt. At the center of the room was an altar, nothing ordinary about it. As he was approaching the altar, spiritual beings rose from the many graves.  
"Sigh, Wraiths. Knew this wouldn't be easy." Said the boy as he took his sword from the scabbard.  
_***Moments later***_  
_*Last of the surprises? Sure hope so.*_  
**[Tough bunch those guys, you alright?]**  
_*Yah, I think so.*_  
**{Be careful I can sense something else nearby.}**  
_*I'll keep that in mind.*_  
Unbeknownst to Azrael, the Wraiths he was fighting were not ordinary, after he put them to rest, instead of disappearing, they left a rarity behind, amethyst dust.  
_*W-Wha?! This is a rarity! These things cost a shit-ton!*_  
**[Lucky day eh? A date and easy money, pretty good.]**  
_*Why thank you.*_  
As Azrael finally wiped the black blood off of his sword, he took a look around and discerned that there was nothing else worthwhile to look at, he then approached the altar.  
"T-The demon-slayer? I think that's what the sword is called, no? Must be. Aha, Gaunter was wrong, the sword wasn't put in a chest, it was put here as a display, guess he didn't know everything now did he? Now for the ritual. Gotta spread the incense throughout the crypt, every room. Oh lord, this oughta take a while."  
After Azrael was done with the 1st part of the task, it was now time for the chant.  
**[You still know the chant?]**  
_*Uhhh, fire and blood? Something along those lines?*_  
**[...I'll help you if you don't know.]**  
_*Thanks, what about you Katen? Don't think you've done anything useful till now, what's up?*_  
**{Don't mind me, I'm just here to enjoy the adventure.}**  
_*Fair enough...*_  
As Az thought that, it was now time for the chant.  
"This oughta sound cringy, oh god." He then straightened his back and bowed before the altar. "Life and death, fire and blood. Return and kill midst the living, ye who hath departed. Arise as a pawn, for I shall be your master. Arise from the dust, ye whose ash I have brought..." Azrael then took a glance around. "Did it work?"  
**{Yes it did, it's now the time to light the main votive to continue the ritual.}**  
_*Alright*_  
Azrael stood before the altar and ignited it, he then proceeded to chant once again.  
"Fire and blood, life and death. I summon ye whose ash I have brought." Az then spilled the ash on top of the fire. "Awaken, O' ancient sword."  
From the dark, an elderly ghost awakened.  
"You have summoned me, stranger. Why?" The elderly ghost said.  
"Name's Azrael and to be honest you're not the one I came for, I'm looking for a sword."  
"Who you are and why you're here matters me little, for you're not going to leave this place alive!"  
"Are you the sword's owner?"  
And from the dark, another one awakened, this time an elderly lady. "Who asks after the sword?" she said.  
"It matters not, Honorontina." The old ghost said. "What I wonder is how this half-blood obtained the ash of the sword. For only a Von Everec shall wield that sword."  
"True." Another ghost said. "To my knowledge, only one of our line yet lives - Olgierd and he would not be one to give the ash to a stranger..."  
"Then we converse with the man who spilt the blood of your grandson, Kestasis."  
"Meaning none of you own the sword? It's Olgierd who sent me after it."  
"You will meet the master of the sword soon enough. Yet Olgierd you will never see again."  
The elderly ghosts then attacked Azrael.  
**[Killing them would not be an issue, they're already dead. Just bombard with a fire spell.]**  
_*Got it.*_  
Azrael then lifted both his hands and chanted the spell. "Aspect of the devil! Hellfire!" And thus, the ghosts disappeared into naught but ash.  
_*Always so stubborn these old folk...*_  
And out of nowhere, a spirit rose from the altar.  
"My, my. Ornery whoresons, those von Everecs, aren't they?"  
"And you are? Do you too wish to be reduced to cinders?"  
"Naye, I'm fine. I am the rogue you seek, Vlodimir von Everec, brother to Olgierd."  
"I am looking for a sword tho, not some half-assed mercenary."  
"Ouch, that hurt. Uh, forgot that I can't even scratch my balls. Though in point of fact, they've not itched much since I've died."  
"Didn't want to fight your family, they started it."  
"I'm dead, not blind. I preferred to see how you'd handle those snobby pricks. And grandmum too. Besides, what harm could you do to them? They're dead as it is."  
"Fair point," Azrael states.  
Vlodimir then took on a serious expression.  
"Now tell me how you got the ash. If you hurt Olgierd, I fear I shall have to kill you."  
"Relax, I got it from a... mutual acquaintance of mine and Olgierds. I'm here on important business."  
"Hm, I'm a swiving corpse. With no interest in important matters - yours or anyone else's. The sole thing I miss is feasting, corporal diversions and so to speak, but alas..."  
"I'll cut to the chase, I'm here for your sword."  
And then, from out of nowhere, Azrael got an answer he didn't expect to get.  
"Sure, take it."  
_*Wat.*_  
"Y-You serious?"  
Vlodimir then replies. "Ya, why not? I'm dead. No need for that sword, here, take it.  
Azrael then took the sword with a face of disbelief.  
"I- I think I'll head out now." Said the confused Azrael.  
"Sure, remember to greet my brother and remind him to visit me."  
"W-Will do..."  
And thus, the 1st wish of Olgierd was done.  
_*What the fuck*_  
**[I don't know]**  
**{Yay? I guess?}**  
_*The fuck*_  
**[I know how you feel.]**  
_*Welp, that's done then.*_  
**[It's time boy.]**  
_*It indeed is. She's waiting for me outside. I'll have to prepare myself.*_  
As Azrael went outside expecting to see Ahri, but unfortunately, she wasn't there.  
_*Where is she?*_  
After taking a look around. Azrael discerned that there was a letter nearby on a boulder.

**-I'm sorry for not waiting for you Azrael! I forgot to buy a present! Please head to the wedding and wait for me there! The address is: ***********-**

_*So that's that. Guess I gotta go there.*_  
**[Take the lead, partner.]**

**30 Minutes later at the meeting address.**

Azrael took a look around and realized that she was still not there. At first, he was worried because something might've happened to her, but then he realized that she too is a student of the academy and is obviously able to take care of herself.  
"No sign of her yet. We need to wait."  
Azrael then went to a nearby tree and laid down, his intention was to sleep.  
_*Wake me when she's nearby*_  
**[Aye. By the way, this is very romantic.]**  
_*Fuck off.*_

**20 Minutes later.**  
**[WAKE UP.]**  
From that, Azrael woke up screaming.  
"HUUUUUUUUUAH!"  
After 5 seconds, Az realized what had just happened.  
_*I will kill you.*_  
**[Please don't.]**  
_*Ugh, is she here?*_  
**[Yap, she's here, sitting on a seat, waiting for the man himself.]**  
_*I can't fuck this up, here I go.*_  
As Azrael approached Ahri he stopped his tracks. She hadn't noticed him.  
**[Observe. Wars have started over uglier wenches. Well, raids've been undertaken, at least.]**  
_*True. She looks extraordinary. Let's go.*_  
**[Are you crazy?! You can't go to her wearing your battle armor! Have you seen how she's dressed? I'll not parade at that jewels side in a rank tunic.]**  
_*You have a point but do I look like a wardrobe?*_  
**[No. But that's where that right there comes into play.]**  
Azrael looked to the side and saw a robe intended for men hanging from a tree branch.  
_*Not about to steal...*_  
**[Call it simply borrowing. Now move your arse.]**  
_*Fineeeee.*_

**Moments later.**  
_*Oh god I'm so nervous.*_  
**[Remember boy! Don't fuck this up! Start with a good pick up line**!]  
_*Got it!*_  
Azrael then approached the stunning Ahri, she was wearing a fairly generic black and red dress, but oh god, did it look amazing on her.  
"May they draw and quarter me if I've ever seen a lovelier lass!"  
**[Fuck me.]**  
**{This oughta be good.}**  
"A-Azrael?! Where did you come from?! And that pick-up line! T-Thank you..."  
"May I have your hand? M'lady."  
"Y-Yes. You may."  
Azrael and Ahri then arrived at the planned wedding spot.  
"Azrael. I would like to introduce you to the couple, would you come?"  
"Absolutely, I agreed to come with you did I not?"  
"We can then relax and enjoy ourselves if you'd like..." Said the blushing teen.  
"That we shall."  
**[Remember the cheesy lines! They seem to work]**  
"This way, my strawberry."  
**[WHAHAHAHA]**  
_*W-What is it?*_  
**[Pfff. Nothing, continue.]**  
Azrael then opened the gates to the wedding accommodation.  
"Ahh, I'll be damned - a proper wedding ceremony, plenty of worthy drinking companions and a swarm of fair maids." Azrael then looked at Ahri who was looking down. He then followed with. "Though none as fair as you, my diamond."  
"D-Diamond?!"  
**[This is fucking comedy gold.]**  
Azrael and Ahri went to the couple, but before they could arrive, Azrael stopped her.  
"Beware of the Dog, Ahri. Judging by the size of its house, the mutt must be as big as a horse."  
"Thank you for the concern Azrael, but the doghouse is empty."  
"They let a man-eater like that roam free? Have the wedding guests been warned? Seems we are indeed in for a cracking time!"  
**[S-Stop it! AHHAA!]**  
"Azrael! There they are! Let's go!" Said the stunning 9-tailed Girl.  
The blushing Ahri then took Azrael by the hand and led him to the couple that was to be wedded.

**End of chapter 18!**  
**Chapter 19 (The date) coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Howdy, everyone! So I thought about it a little and came to the conclusion that I don't want to have the "12 Labors of man" as the main villains, instead I'm going use someone else. This chapter is his introduction. **  
**Enjoy :D**

Deep within the chasm of the abyss, he resided. Once a being of light and good now corrupted by the very thing he sought to destroy.  
In the halls of the abyss, a warrior was going to give her King a visit. She opened the door and saw the figure of a man, Azazel. An elderly man who was almost on the verge of death, he was sitting on his favorite armchair.  
"My lord..." The warrior greeted her King as she approached him.  
"Ah, 'tis you... What brings you here, Shana?" Azazel replied.

She then took a glass and poured her king some water. "Your medicine, you need it." Said the warrior, but before she could give him the medicine, he pushed it away.

_"No need. When I die in this world, who will know something of me? I am lost, but no one knows, there's no trace of my yearning."_  
The Warrior looked at him with a very confused expression.

Azazel isn't lamenting over being forgotten in death; he's lamenting that nobody will truly know who he was, a being found lost in another world, afraid of what stands before him and his new, dire circumstance. He doesn't want to die a monster, he just wants to return to the world he knew before he came to be the beast humans know him as. He was a god, that very suddenly, encountered an unfortunate fate.

**"But I must carry on, my dear Shana. Nothing worse can befall. All my fears, all my tears, tell my heart there's a hole."**

Azazel is facing a conflict of personality. The voices are two parts of a whole, a duality that tells the story of Azazel's death as a God and rebirth as a monster, his metamorphosis. The lighter voice represents the sadness and innocence in Azazel's nature, speaking primarily of the fate that has befallen him and how it is an inescapable fate, whereas the deeper voice tells of the rise of Azazel's anger, speaking of how he must destroy and slaughter to survive, as well as how it will continue on at whatever cost, just to find some kind of hope that may or may not exist.

_"I wear a void, not even hope. A downward slope is all I see."_

The remnants of Azazel's soul tell of how it has been wrapped in dark, trapped inside nothing, and that he cannot even hope anymore. All that is left for him is to continue falling through the downward slope, the only path that Azazel can even perceive at this point.

**"As long as **breath** comes from my mouth, I may yet stand the slightest chance, a shaft of light is all I need to cease the darkness killing me."**

Azazel has reached the breaking point, he is nearing his death and he knows it- but he is still alive. Somehow, by some miracle and in the most twisted way, Azazel has found the hope that he had lost before, but at the cost of destroying everything around him. As long as breath, an allusion to his Abyss power continues to flow in him then he might be able to continue living, whatever that even means for him anymore. To escape the void around him, to stop the vicious assault being laid upon him, all he needs is that shaft of light, that one ray of hope both figuratively, and with the manifestation of his Abyss power, literally.

Azazel has been through the wringer- trapped in a different world as a King. He's, surrounded by death and destruction, all alone, and nobody will know who or what he once was; all he can do to prevent the entire world from trying to slaughter him is to fight back and annihilate everything in his path. Being placed inside a monster wasn't his fault, but choosing to become one to live was all he could do. It really is a tragedy, and it really is all about Azazel and his choice to become the King.

The King then looked at her crying Warrior.  
"No need to weep, my dear. My time has come." Said the King as he wiped the tear off of her eye.  
"B-But... You were the one who found me on that day... Without you... I'd be dead. So crying right now is excusable, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." Shana then straightened up. " What are your next orders, sir..?"  
The King took a while to answer, he thought about it a little and gave Shana a reply. "I must seek for him, I must seek my son Azrael. There are some words I'd like to exchange with him before our clash and my inevitable death. I've grown weak during these past 17 years, seems like he has been harnessing my power. He either joins me or we must fight. There is no other way." Azazel then sighed and took his glass of water to drink his medicine while also murmuring. "How did it comes to this... Such a cruel fate..."

**End of chapter 19!**  
**Yes I know it's a veryyyyyy short chapter but I had to do this since I'm going on a vacation tomorrow. It means that I will not be able to release any chapters for a couple of days :(**  
**Have a good one ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**You know what?! New chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Thought ****  
**Tensa Zangetsu []**  
**Katen {}**

**At the Wedding accommodation.**

As Azrael was getting dragged along by Ahri, the 9 tailed-fox suddenly stopped her tracks and looked up. Azrael too stopped and looked up confused.  
"Oh, what a rowan! I remember making necklaces of the fruit when I was a child," said the girl.  
Azrael then replies with. "Ah, the berries make for splendid hooch! The taste is extraordinary!"  
"I shall introduce you to the newlyweds now, please come along."  
"For you, my rowan petal, I'd do anything."  
**[Mahhahahaha!]**  
"Y-You know many romantic words... Is this perhaps not your first time going on a date?" Asked the now blushing girl.  
**{Don't say anything stupid.}**  
"Honestly speaking no, you're the first one."  
"Oh. O-Okay."  
The two then approached the newlywed couple. Before they could give the couple some compliments, they had to wait in a queue.  
The first couple was a young woman and a man. "Once more, all the best in your life."  
"Thank you." The husband replied.  
After the first couple was an elderly pair. "It's us now, Dearies, blessing rain down upon you," said the woman. The man then took the turn and said. "May you live in health and happiness. Harmony and love forever last betwixt you."  
The wife then replied with. "Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. Now go, enjoy the feast!"  
**[Our turn now.]**  
"This is my dear friend Aldona and her chosen one, John."  
_*What do I say?*_  
_[Enlighten me, friend.]_  
"It's an honor to be here. May the sun shine brightly on this new path in your lives. I am Azrael, a student at the Academy of Runeterra. Heartfelt thanks for your hospitality, I adore weddings."  
"Thank you for your kind words, enjoy the day!"  
"Righto. I'm sure Azrael and I will have a splendid time."  
Azrael then decided to ask the bride a question. "Tell me, Aldona, how is it you and my dear Ahri know each other?"  
"D-Dear?!"  
"We met in Piltover. Both studied medicine there."  
"Wondrous times," said Ahri as she was reminiscing the past.  
"Over quickly, in my case, alas. My family couldn't afford to keep me there. I was forced to return home after one year, though I did end up being great friends with Ahri."  
Azrael then thought of an answer and replied with. "It's never too late to pursue an education. Your husband is certain to help you complete your studies, provide the necessary coin."  
"I don't know. We've not talked about it."  
"Come, John, surely you've not taken Aldona as a mere diversion for the alcove? You will help here, will you not?"  
The husband then replied with an angry expression. "That is between me and her. You needn't butt in."  
"But I'm not. I merely ask! See, I've come to love your wife as a dear sister. So I ask as your brother-in-law: will you help her?"  
**[Who taught you to speak like this? You're surprisingly smooth.]**  
"I-I'm sure we'll discuss the matter." said the husband.  
"Hahahaha. That's my lad! You're a decent chap, knew it from the start!" Azrael then tapped the man's shoulder. "We shall now part ways, I wish you the best in life."  
"Same to you," replied the wife as they went inside the house to arrange something.

"Ah, kind couple those two, moving on, shall we continue the ball?"  
"Yes, do you perhaps have anything in mind? Anything you would like to do?"  
Fate was kind to Azrael this day because as she finished her sentence, he could hear some folk music being played in the background. Before Ahri could say anything else, Azrael took her by the hand and dragged her where the music was being played.  
"Ah, my kind of tune! Let's do some dancing!"  
"Wha-" She wasn't fast enough to finish her sentence since Azrael had already dragged her with him. "B-But I can't dance Azrael! I'm shy and awkward!"  
"Today those two mid like fire and oil, my dear! We'll dance the barn down!"  
As Azrael finished his sentence, he took the lead and taught Ahri how to dance like no other could. Azrael was a natural at it. When the music stopped, Azrael noticed a familiar figure standing on the stage where the musicians were.  
"And now, a special treat for our special guests - the Brave Azrael and his enchanting partner, Ahri. Musicians, something lovely for the loving couple," said the familiar man.  
_*Gaunter?! What is he doing there!*_  
**[Ignore him, focus on her now!]**  
_*I mean I wasn't going to do anything else but okay.*_

"At last, music for a loving embrace!" Azrael then got closer to Ahri and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her closer. "Come, Ahri. It's time you discovered my romantic side."  
"O-Okay... Y-You're a natural at this, aren't you... Azrael," said the now blushing girl... "No wonder, Lux and Irelia are fond of you..."  
Azrael then grabbed her by the hand and said. "But now, you and only you have my utmost attention."

The two then proceeded to dance like there was nothing in the world that mattered to them... Carefree and full of love. From the sides, it looked like they had been a couple for at least years but in reality, all they were was just friends, for now...

When they both finished, Ahri excused herself and went to talk to some friends she had made while studying in Piltover, that meant that Azrael was left alone.  
_*What to do, what to do.*_  
**[I dunno.]**  
_*Helpful.*_  
**[Thanks.]**  
At first, Azrael tried finding Gaunter to have a small chat with him, but before he could do so, Gaunter was long gone. Disappointed, the young boy went to a barn and sat there, alone, but it was at that very moment when he heard something calling for him.  
"Azrael..." Said the voice.  
_*You hear that?*_  
**[Hear what exactly?]**  
_*You, Katen?*_  
**{Nope, nothing.}**  
"Azrael... Come to me..."  
Azrael was confused, his swords weren't hearing the sound that was calling out for him, that was a first. Intrigued and curious, Azrael went out to the forest, to seek the voice calling for him. He made a mental note to hurry up because of Ahri. After walking a little, he saw a small abandoned house, it seemed like the voice wanted him to enter it.  
**[I don't know where you're going but please be careful.]**  
**{Exactly what he said.}**  
_*Don't worry you two, if I sense something dangerous I'll quickly leave.*_

When he entered the house, he noticed that he couldn't feel anything, not a single soul. Confused, he entered deeper into the house. Azrael felt a little nervous now, where was the voice calling for him? Was he hallucinating? He yearned for answers. Before he could turn and leave, he heard a voice that felt like it was in the building instead of being in his mind.  
"Son," said the voice.  
Azrael quickly turned around and saw a man standing there, he had a beard and was a little taller.  
"S-Son? What do you mean with Son?"  
"It is just as I say. I am, your father."  
**[Bad timing...]**  
The Father then continued with. "Spirit, it seems like you've not told him of my identity, well done. He wasn't ready to know of his race."  
Azrael was standing there, lifeless. Was his life a lie? Did Zangetsu lie to him? He had been told that he was an ordinary child whose parents died when he was a toddler, who took care of him after that? He couldn't remember...  
Azrael then shouted with some aura. "W-What is the meaning of this?! Why would I believe you?! You come out of nowhere, say that you're my father while wearing that Abyss armor?!"  
The father could feel the aura emitting from his son, yes indeed, Azrael truly was a worthy son.  
"You've grown stronger since the last time I came to see you. It seems like I am but a little ahead of you in power, though that might change soon." He then came closer to Azrael, put his hand on his son's shoulder and said. "Sit, I shall introduce myself."  
Azrael, who was still wary, sat down on the couch and listened.  
"You are the seeker of fire, coveter of the throne. I am King Azazel, ruler of the Abyss."  
_*Seeker of fire? Coveter of the throne?*_  
"Seeker of fire, deliverer of Crown. What do you see in the flame of humanity? Find the crown, and seek your own answer."  
_*My own answers?*_  
"The crown holds the strength of lords from times long past. Seek adversity. As befits you, seeker of fire, coveter of the throne."  
Azrael, was confused, what was the man telling him? Was he speaking in riddles? Or was this just his normal speech.  
"I- I don't understand..."  
"Mhmh, seeker of fire, conqueror of the dark. I too sough fire once. With fire, they say a king can harness the curse of the void. A lie. But I knew no better..."  
"The curse? What curse?!"  
"Hmph, seeker of fire, you know not the depths of Dark within you. It grows deeper still, the more flame you covet. Flame, oh, flame..."  
"So in riddles, you shall talk, eh? Fine. I shall make sense of this.  
"Seeker of fire, I see you've subdued another foul creature. One of the father of the Abyss' spawn, that confounded the quintessence of humanity. The Abyss once had form, but then, dissipated. And yet, traces of its existence endured. Each fragment, thirsting for power, spread the dark, with no relent. My dear wife... Was one such fragment. A mighty, proud warrior that thirsted for power more than any other... Driven by insatiable lust, for a worthy vessel, after I came to meet her, she changed for the better, now love was all she had, and that was taken from her, death proved inevitable. I'm no king, I'm more fit to be a jester, I was unaware of my own blindness. We are feeble vessels, with feeble souls. We will cast aside the soul of life, only to face greater hardship. Are you another such fool? Or something more?"

"Your wife... My mother? Your own blindness?"  
"One day, the fire will fade, and Dark will become a curse. Humans will be freed from death, left to wander as hollows, eternally. Dark will again be ours and in our true shape... We can bury the false legends of yore, only... Is this our only choice?""Legend of yore... I've heard of it."  
"I am king of the wretched unraveled kingdom of the Abyss. I subdue the former King and claimed his strength so that I might step closer to fire, but no such thing happened. At first, Fire came to be, and with it disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, light and dark. the Abyss/Void was seen as a curse; the shadow is not cast but born of fire. And the brighter the flame, the deeper the shadow. Lead the fire, and control the dark: such is the calling of a true Sovereign.  
"Fire, humans... Dark, the abyss... Is this what you mean? Azazel?" asked Azrael.  
"Seeker of fire, coveter of the throne, son, seek strength, the rest, will follow.

And with those words, he disappeared, leaving Azrael with this thoughts.

End of chapter 20!  
New chapter coming Friday/Saturday/Sunday 


	21. Chapter 21

**Howdy, everyone! Back from the vacation which means more Fics! Please enjoy ;D**

**** Thought**  
**[] Tensa Zangetsu **  
**{} Katen**

Azrael was baffled and frustrated, the life he has been living up until now has been a lie. His father? The King of the Abyss. Mother? A fragment of the Abyss, but this also conveys the question... What is he? A human? A Voidling? Or something else entirely... Now seeking for comfort... He realized that Katen was no longer there. In solitude, he decided to ask his spirit if she was still there.  
_*Katen? Are you here?*_  
But a voice most unwelcome replied.  
**[She's not here, young one.]**  
_*You... Whe-*_  
**[I asked her to leave.]**  
Azrael then collapsed on the sofa, he put his hands on top of his head.  
_*Your voice... You are not Zangetsu, who are you...* Asked Azrael, the foreign voice then took _it's_ time before answering the question he had been asked._

**[No one has come this far not for a very long while,**  
**Young Abyss spawn do you wish to shed this curse?**  
**Then accept the fate of your ilk and face the trials that await you,**  
**Unless you have joined the **accursed**. *laughs*]**

Azrael then asked in a tone that almost sound like he was in despair.  
_*I beg of thee, what is the curse you speak of? And who are you... Where is _  
_Zangetsu?!*_

**[Young one. The spirit that resided this sword is gone, devoured he was, utterly overwhelmed by the darkness thou possess. It appears, that in your short stillness, you killed him, and from that darkness which you possess I was brought to existence, an unholy birth. I am all you hate and despise in your life, though I will not linger here for long.]**

_*N-Nonsense! How did I kill him! How did such a thing come to be?!*_  
Azrael then got up from the sofa and shouted.

"What is the meaning of this! First, I get told that my life is a lie and now you tell me that I killed a friend?! Is this the curse you speak of? The curse bequeathed upon me?!"

**[Young hollow, there are but two paths. Inherit the order of this world, or destroy it.**  
**But only a true Monarch can make such a choice.**  
**Very few indeed have come even this far.**  
**And yet your journey is far from over.**  
**Half-grown Abyss spawn, have you what it takes, truly? Will you lead Runeterra to peace? Or doom it to utter destruction.]**

*_A monarch... I either become the King of the Abyss or destroy Runeterra by not joining them? Is there no other way? Is the power I possess not enough to hold back the forces of the Void? Must I truly abandon my humanity for such a thing? O' Old spirit, please tell me.*_  
The Spirit then took it's time to answer yet again...

**[Young hollow, seek after Azazel.**  
**He who almost became a true monarch.**  
**Azazel is certain to guide your way**  
**Fledgling Abyss spawn, may we meet again.]**  
_*Wait! Where are you going?! At least, tell me your name!*_  
**[Iramith.]** The spirit whispered before disappearing.

Azrael then took the sword which once had a spirit in it and stroked it.  
_*You're still there, aren't you? Buddy.*_  
Silence...  
_*Damn it... This wasn't meant to be. I-I'm sorry.*_

Azrael then sat on the floor and reminisced the memories he had shared with the sword, those were memories he could never forget. He never even got the chance to say goodbye.  
But he could not mourn for long since he found out that he must inherit the throne and put a stop to this invasion. His father, once a divine being who got corrupted by the Abyss and thus was forced to obey its will. The Abyss is not a being but an example of Humanity's worst deeds, the Abyss came to be when the Rune wars ended. All that hate, despair, melancholy and sorrow mixed and gave birth to what the humans know as, The Abyss/Void.  
"To inherit the throne, eh? Good grief... And I thought that I would be done with all of this with the task... Wait. THE TASK!"  
Azrael then got on his feet and ran to the now waiting Ahri.  
"Zangetsu would not want me to leave a girl waiting. I must honor his pride."  
**{You are right to think that, Azrael.}**  
"K-Katen?! You're still here?"  
**{Yes. It...It Is troublesome since Zangetsu has been gone. Who would take care of you if not I? I could trust Zangetsu but you alone? Never.}**  
"Thank you. I mean it." Replied Azrael with a bitter expression.

_**Sometime later...**_

After arriving at the Wedding Accommodation, Azrael quickly found Ahri alone in a pub, she was sitting on a chair with a troubled expression. Azrael realized that it was probably since she thinks that he left her without saying anything.

_*Damn it. I can't go to her empty-handed! What could I do...*_  
**{The Rowan perhaps? She did mention that she is quite fond of it. It might make her happier.}**  
_*Hmm, A Rowan? Ahri did mention that she used to weave the berries into a necklace.*_  
**{Then what's to lose?}**  
Azrael then approached the Rowan tree. "Fine, I'll pick some. Becoming quite the romantic, aren't I? Zangetsu. Haha." The Bitterness was oozing out of Azrael.  
**{Do not show this face to her. You needn't drag her into this.}**  
_*Yes, I know.*_

Azrael then picked some Rowans out of the tree and sought for a woman that knew how to make necklaces, since Azrael, wasn't good at it.  
Azrael then approached the girl. Ahri noticed Azrael and asked in a confused tone a question.  
"A-Azrael? Still here? I thought you probably had to go because of something urgent..."  
"Truth is, you and I see each other rarely this past couple of days. Figured the urgent things have an order to them, and you're on top." Azrael then continued with. "Smile, Ahri." He then handed the Rowan necklace to the now blushing girl.

"You remembered I liked the Rowan!"  
"What kind of gentleman would I be to not remember that?" said Azrael in a proud tone.  
Ahri then proceeded to put on the necklace.  
"D-Does it fit me?"  
"Beautiful..." Azrael then decided to stand up and ask her a question. "Would you perhaps accompany me outside? It is quite warm here."  
"Yes, I agree.  
The two then left the pub and made their way outside, they decided to stop by the river, but before that, they could hear John and his father-in-law discussing something.

"You needn't worry about my finances, sir. My workshop? Business is blooming," said John.  
"Good, I'm relieved to hear it. See, the coin's tight on our end. But don't tell my dear daughter that. She'd be furious if she learned that I let it slip by her."  
"Never you worry, sir. My lips are sealed as the grave. Us menfolk need to stick together.  
"Haha, thank you. For that John! Let us have a drink!"  
"I am honored, father!"

"Seems the families are bonding," said Ahri in a happy expression.  
Azrael then replied with. "A brides father and his son-in-law? Stiff at first, but add drink and they bond or slap each other silly."  
Ahri then added. "I was afraid that the wedding would not happen at all."

"You mean because of the financial difference?"  
Ahri then nods, indicating that Azrael was right.

"Clear they love each other though, a parent usually gives in if that's the case," said the now romance expert Azrael.

"Oh, I don't know. My mother would never accept an unfit husband. Even if I insisted that I loved him, had chosen him.

Azrael then takes a while to answer, he first had to get the confidence to ask but at first, decided against it, but remembering Zangetsu and all the things he's taught him, he decided to go for it anyway.  
"Would I be... Unfit?" He asked.  
The girl then blushed like mad.  
"N-No! You would certainly be not U-Unfit! I am certain that my mother would like y-!"

Azrael then decided to risk it all and went right in for the kiss.  
The kiss felt sloppy at first, it was obvious that both were new to this. Fighting? Both were good at it. Academics? Ahri excelled at it. Being a romantic expert without any experience? Azrael would be a god at it. But kissing? Both utterly sucked.  
"Mhmh." Ahri moaned. Azrael then took in the lead and attacked with what some would say, a game changer, the tongue! At first, Ahri was hesitant, she was nervous, she was worried if her breath was bad. On the other hand, he too was worried whether his breath was bad, but the deed was done and thus, as a man, he had to finish it. With a push of his own, he entered her inner-mouth with his tongue and met hers.

After a while, they both stopped and gasped for air.  
"W-Woah!" Was the first and only thing Ahri could say.

**End of chapter 21!**  
**Leave a review if you so desire.**  
**New chapter coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! A new chapter, please enjoy :D**  
**** Thought**  
**{} Katen**

The sun settled when Azrael made his way to meet Olgierd, in the Alchemy inn located within Zaun. The agreement was, that when Azrael got hold of the sword, he was obligated to give it to Olgierd, it was all part of the contract.

As Azrael crossed the border to Zaun, he remembered the event that had happened earlier, the kiss with Ahri. He blushed by simply thinking about it and every second of the thought made his heart beat faster. Was he in love? Must've been, if not, what were those feelings?

Azrael was convinced that when he was to return to the Academy, he would instantly confess to Ahri since he couldn't do that earlier, the reason was that she instantly bid her farewell and ran while also blushing crimson red.  
The path to the Inn was tedious and loathsome since he had no one to talk to the whole time, sure Katen was there but it just simply wasn't the same, Tensa was gone and so was the fun. After some time, Azrael finally arrived, the first thing he saw in the Inn was Olgierd and his men, the latter were kicking barrels for some odd reason.

"Uhm, what are they doing?" Asked the now confused Azrael. He took a seat from a nearby table and sat on it, his thoughts were clear and set on the mission but he still couldn't forget about the kiss and Tensa... This was a very convoluted situation for the boy.  
Olgierd noticed that Gaunter's proxy had arrived, Azrael. He nodded at the boy and replied him with. "Playin'. Overgrown weans you see." He then followed with. "You wouldn't have any children, would you?"  
"None, not ready to be a father."  
"That so, well then, what brings you here?"  
"The sword, here you go." Azrael then handed the sword to Olgierd, the latter man's face then twisted in confusion.  
"H-How?! Only a member of the Von Everec's is able to get hold of this sword! Explain, now."  
"Let's just say I got it through a mutual acquaintance, but this doesn't matter now does it? The first task is done, now, the second."  
"Fine! As I said earlier, the house of Maximilian Borsodi, I would like it to have it.  
"Any leads perhaps?"  
"There's an auction house nearby that has the key to it. Go there."  
"Gotcha, where will I find you?"  
"I'll find you first," Olgierd shot back.

Azrael then bid valediction and proceeded to continue with the 2nd task, the House. How was he supposed to buy a house? How would he even afford it?! He had a decent amount of coin, sure, but not enough for a goddamn manor. Azrael had to improvise, this task proves to be quite the challenge.  
But then something suddenly struck him...  
He had to get him the house. Not the keys of the house.  
Which meant he could be smart about this...

"A PAINTING!" Azrael shouted in excitement.  
Azrael had cracked the code, nowhere in the contract did it state that he wasn't allowed to bring him a sheet of paper with the house drawn on it, this made Azrael proud.  
"I am a genius."  
**{Doubt.}**  
_*Hmm?! Whatcha say?*_  
**{I just doubted you, are you sure that this is going to work? What if it isn't and you pass on the chance of actually having the opportunity of buying the house.}**  
_*Then I'm screwed? I'll just probably yeet away from this whole facade.*_  
**{Fair enough Azrael, I hope this works out.}**

Azrael then spent 30 minutes in the search for an artist, he wasn't sure where he would find one but he made sure to look closely.  
In the corner of his eye, he noticed a shop.

"The deaths whisper." Azrael murmured. Azrael then approached the shop and noticed a familiar kind of looking face, he didn't think of it much but then found the connection with the name.  
"I-Is that not Jhin?! The popular Ionian outlaw?! The fuck's he doing here!" Azrael shouted and unsurprisingly the people around him looked at him in confusion. That was very embarrassing for Azrael and because of that, he entered the shop.

At the counter was a metallic looking man who had a third arm behind his back, this was a first for Azrael.  
"Greetings, the man called out."  
"H-Hai?" Azrael replied as he approached.  
Viktor then analyzed the student and asked him a question. "What brings you to The Death's whisper on this stormy day? Mister?"  
"I would like something painted."  
From the corner of the room, a voice could be heard.  
"A painting you say? How refreshing... It's been weeks since the last customer."  
"You are?"  
"I am the maestro, Jhin and this man over here is my good friend, Viktor."  
"I-I am honored, now, the matter at hand, I need you to paint me something."  
"Hoho, and what might that be? Dear."  
Azrael then stated. "I want you to paint the house of Maximilian Borsodi, the size has to be small though."  
"A bold statement, I shall paint it, provided you've got the coin."

Azrael then threw a purse filled with coin at Jhin who caught it easily.  
"Will this do?"  
"This shall, hehe."  
**-**  
Azrael waited there for what seemed like an eternity but the work was done nonetheless, Viktor had guided him to a comfy seat in the shop earlier where Azrael could take a well-needed nap, and that was exactly what he was doing.  
Azrael was then suddenly awoken by the screams of the artist.  
"AND THE 400th MASTERPIECE, IS, DONE!"  
_*WOAH! THE HELL WAS THAT*_  
**{Probably the man you sought for the painting.}**  
Azrael had forgotten that the man he paid for the painting, was an ex-murderer.  
"Let's see what he has in store for us."

Azrael had no idea what was in store for him, he thought that the painting was going to be absolutely atrocious, but he was proven wrong, completely.  
The painting was awe-inspiring. The colors used, the technique, the finesse, it was all, perfect.  
Satisfied with the result, Azrael let Jhin keep the coin-filled purse.  
"Pleasure doing business with you, sir," said the artist."  
"I could say the same thing, I shall recommend your shop to everyone I know, it truly is worth the price."  
"Thank you," Viktor said as Azrael left the establishment with his newly painted small painting."

_*I am extraordinarily humble, aren't I? Katen.*_ Azrael thought to himself, imbued with pride.  
**{Yes, yes you are...}** Katen replied in a sarcastic tone.

He was told that instead of finding Olgierd, Olgierd would be the one to find him, how? He didn't know but didn't mind since the 2nd task was rather easily finished.

As the sky was dark, he noticed something. An augur of darkness watching him. The one watching him was reeking of Void/Abyss magic and that made Azrael worried. Was it his father again? If so, why didn't he come closer...  
Azrael acted as if he was oblivious and went to a less populated area, the area where Azrael was headed could be called abandoned, which meant if a fight was going to commence, no casualties would be present, or so he at least hoped.

The creature then made himself present. The thing in front of Azrael had an unruly mane of grizzled hair, sideburns, long thick eyebrows, and coarse hair on his arms, legs, and chest.

"Who are you!" Azrael shouted, indicating that the one who stood in front of him was a stranger.  
"*Yawn* Boss told me to keep an eye on you, but you don't look any special"  
"Your boss? Who are you?!"  
"I am Nigovu, your 11th labor and also, your doom."  
Azrael then gritted his teeth. He was tired, he didn't want to fight someone at the moment, someone from the abyss even less, but there was no escape, he had to fight.  
"My doom? Bold. You do not know who I am, don't you?"  
"Nope, don't care."  
"Then have this!"

Azrael flashed and appeared in front of Nigovu in a burst of speed, the enemy couldn't react to the punch that was aimed at his abdomen.  
The punch made Nigovu fly back a couple of meters/feet while creating a crater on the spot.  
Azrael sighed and thought that all was done until he heard a laugh coming from Nigovu.  
"Hahahahha! Holy fuck! Nice fucking punch boy! This oughta be even more interesting that I thought it would be! What's your name!"  
"Azrael."  
Nigovu then laughed even harder.  
"Hahahaha! Azrael?! So you're the son of the current King! Interesting! I wonder what would happen if I were to take your he-"

Azrael then took the offensive side and attacked Nigovu but this time, the latter reacted on time.  
He took hold of Azrael's foot and tried to break it which almost worked out had Azrael not casted a spell on him.  
"Aspect of the Devil! Hellfire!"  
"Woah, hot!"  
Azrael took his usual stance and asked Nigovu a question.  
"You mentioned that you're the 11th Labor which means there are more?"  
"Aye, not gonna tell you how many though." Nigovu then too flashed at Azrael and punched him down a couple of meters/feet.

**Meanwhile at the 12 Labor of Man headquarters.**

"Was it wise to let Nigovu alone? Boss?" Amaziah asked.  
"Nigovu is a dominant fighter, but he's vulnerable to two things in a fight, chains and obviously a stronger opponent.

**Back to Azrael and Nigovu**

"I-Impossible! How come you're unscathed!?" Nigovu shouted out loud while Azrael got up.  
"You chose the wrong opponent, Nigovu. You're already dead." (Omae wa mou shindeiru)  
"W-What?!" (Nani xD)

Azrael flashed towards Nigovu and slashed him in half with his sword, the battle was decided.  
"Sigh, now that's done. Perhaps I should've asked for more information? Nah, I'll deal with this later."  
**{Would you let him stay there? What if someone finds him.}**  
"You're right."  
The student then conveniently found a shovel and buried the now dead Labor.

Azrael then went to find himself a hotel to spend the night at. If there were none available at the time, he would ask Viktor for a favor.

**Back at the Headquarters.**

Silent was the place until the leader, Reficul, decided to speak up.  
"If Nigovu fails to return at dawn, there will be a change of plans..." He stated.  
"Should we not give a shaman a try? This is not the first time Nigovu has failed to return on time, perhaps a shaman would give us valuable information?" Suggested Kranlahs.  
"Yes, that we shall."

Unbeknownst to the entire group, Akosih Morow had different plans in his mind.  
"This shall be most interesting... Perhaps I should seek the boy? Hehehe," Akosih murmured as he gazed into the stars of the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 22! **  
**Chapter 23 coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Greetings, new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and suggestions are always appreciated. Let's move on to the chapter!**

**Thought ****  
**Katen {}**

The early sun has risen from the depths and thus shone through the curtain that was inside one of the "The Death's Whisper" guestrooms.  
Azrael, who fought and defeated the 11th labor, couldn't find a place to stay at, for the night. The boy found himself in a very convoluted situation, was it alright to ask Jhin and Viktor to stay at their shop? Wouldn't it be weird? Screw that, was what Azrael thought and decided to go to their shop on a whim.  
After a small awkward conversation, he was allowed to stay.

_*Ugh, the sun... Is it morning already? Heck, what time is it even?*_  
The now awake student looked at the clock that was inside the room. It was 1 PM.  
_*Shit... Katen?! You here?*_  
**{Yes, though not for long, my time in this realm is getting shorter. I must return whence I came from, back to the realm of your swords.}**  
*Ah, leaving me alone now aren't ya? What a shame.*  
**{... This might be our last conversation for a while, I hope you take care of yourself while I'm not here, not here to take care of you a little.}**  
_*See you, Katen.*_  
**{Good bye, my dear Azrael.}**

As Azrael got up, he put his clothes on and made his way to the kitchen, he made sure not to forget the painting. When he arrived at the kitchen he saw Viktor and Jhin having a cup of coffee.  
"Sleep well, boy?" The virtuoso asked the now arriving student. He then pointed Azrael to his seat and the coffee that was made for him. "Viktor took the liberty of making sure you got the energy needed for the day, consider all of this, the pay for the extra coin you gave us." Viktor smiled and nodded.

Azrael sat down and took a sip from the coffee. It was delicious.  
"Espresso. One of my favorites, thank you, Viktor."  
"Don't mention it."  
Jhin took a bite from a cookie and asked Azrael a question that was bugging Jhin for a while.  
"The painting... Why need such a small painting for a house that grand? If the owner had perhaps requested it, he would've wanted a bigger size... Now tell me." Jhin said as he got closer to Azrael's face, making the teen a little uncomfortable. "What is the painting for?"

"I-It's for my room."  
"Huh?"  
"You see, I like that manor a lot and hence the reason why I wanted a painting of it in my room!"  
"I see... Alright then, enjoy your coffee."  
"Thank you."

_**-**_  
**Outside...**  
Azrael was making his way to an Inn to grab himself something to eat when suddenly someone made him stop his tracks.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the one who killed Nigovu..." A mysterious man said.  
"I would presume that you're his ally? Do you perhaps require an ass-beating as well?"  
"Oh, no. I came here for a reason..."  
"A reason?"  
"My name is Akosih Morow. I have an offer you cannot refuse... I help you, you help me. I think we both have a common goal of some sort.  
"I'm listening..."

**Meanwhile at a Noxian hotel, near The Immortal Bastion.**

"Are you good?" Asked a man while wearing orb-shaped earrings. His cross-tattoo on the forehead is covered by a bandana.  
"I am good! Important people are always coming to me." Replied Neon Nostrade, the fortune-teller, she has blue hair tied back with a yellow bow and has a rather petite figure. She wears a pink and red striped top and a plain white dress, as well as very large purple shoes.  
"How accurate are you?" Asked the man.  
"They say I'm always right, *giggles*"  
"Hmhm, they? What do you mean? Shouldn't the fortune teller know who visits her?"  
"My hand moves on its own, it's a special ability of mine."  
"Hooh? Impressive!"  
The man then took the initiative and asked a question most important to him.  
"Would you perhaps tell me mine?"  
"Oh, okay! Sure! Write me your name, birth-date, blood type and I'll take it from there!  
The man then proceeds to write down what was needed to complete his request.  
"Let's see... Your name is really Reficul Ollorch? What kind of name is that?"  
"Well... My friends just call me Boss."  
The girl then proceeds to laugh. "Boss? Wow! That's even weirder!" She then takes hold of a pen and spins it.  
"Okay, here it goes!"

Suddenly a purple spirit appears behind the girl, Reficul was looking straight at it, only he and those spiritually aware can see such spirits.  
After a while, she was finally done.

"There! All done!"  
"Then can I read it?"  
"Yea, sure!"  
She then hands him the fortune.  
"My fortunes are kind of strange, they're usually made up of 4 or 5 poems.  
Each one corresponds to a week of that month, so the first one, might be some stuff that happened already."

She then takes a sip of her juice and Reficul decides to talk. "Ah, let's see."  
He then reads the fortune, in his mind.

_"The calendar loses a precious component._  
_The remaining months gather to mourn._  
_The mourners play a melody,_  
_While the eleventh moon quietly descends to the inferno._

_The chrysanthemum withers and falls,_  
_To lie half on the ground beside bloody brown eyes._  
_But you will remain supreme._  
_Even after losing half your labors._

_Enjoy the interlude._  
_Search out new allies._  
_East is the direction to go._  
_You will find one who will certainly await you."_

A tear can be spotted to descend from Reficul's eyes.  
"Nigovu..." He murmured as the moon ascended.

-  
"W-What did you say!? Boss! This is no time to be joking!" The 2nd member, Amaziah argues, obviously in a shocked state. "Y-You're jesting, right?!"  
The lightning strikes, yet no answer is heard from Reficul, utter silence.  
Amaziah took the silence as the answer to his question.  
"Damn it, Nigovu! He insisted on going alone!" Said the now angered Amaziah, he slammed his sword down and asked something of his Boss. "Boss! I beg of thee! Let me go and exterminate him, the one who dared to kill Nigovu!"  
Silence, yet again.  
"Don't be foolish, Amaziah. We labors decide everything by a coin toss. Your call." Said the 9th member, Kranlahs.  
"Heads," Amaziah said.  
Kranlahs tossed the coin, the side that was shown was, tails.  
"Damn it!" Amaziah roared.

"The girl..."  
Everyone suddenly stared at the Boss.  
"The ability to see the future... Fascinating. Had I known she existed I could've prevented his death, forgive me, Amaziah.  
Amaziah looked down in sorrow but also indicated that he forgave his Boss.

"With his new ability, I'll be able to write down the future. My cherished labors, come if you would, it is time to see if my ability 'Mimic' still works."  
First came Amaziah, who was eager to see what the future had in plan for him.

_"The calendar loses a precious component._  
_the remaining months gather to mourn._  
_The second moon, having missed his opportunity to pursue,_  
_continues to seek the eleventh moon alone. Perhaps hoping he would find him breathing."_

_"The chrysanthemum withers and falls,_  
_To lie on the ground half beside bloody brown eyes._  
_But the Labors do not stop._  
_Even after losing half."_

"The same beginning as mine, but also different," Reficul said.  
"I'll seek for Nigovu? Is that truly bound to happen?"  
"We don't know if we can change the future, perhaps we can. Ikasarum, could you come?"  
"Yeees."

_"The calendar loses a precious component._  
_The remaining months gather to mourn._  
_You join your ally as an offering,_  
_To keep him from being lonely._

_You will find eternal rest in a room Filled with black merchandise._  
_Beware solitude above all._  
_You have the most to fear when you are alone with another."_

"So I die then? How anti-climactic," The stoic girl asked.  
"It indicates so, but it's not final. Adonukap, your turn."  
"Yes, sir."

"On a dark day with very little light,  
You will face two choices within a small room.  
You must choose between pride and betrayal.  
While the death-bringer hovers near."

"Pride and betrayal? What does this mean?!" She shouted.  
"I do not know... We will gather some more from the others, but I will not be able to do much, I am getting tired. The ability is taking its toll on me. Shalnark, your turn."  
"Got it, Boss."

_"Do not make any phone calls._  
_When it matters most, you will be unable to reach anyone._  
_It would be unwise to answer the phone,_  
_For the death-bringer will come calling one time in three."_

"Hmm, the death-bringer... So the one Nigovu was tasked to kill?"  
"Yes... That guy..." Amaziah said in a bitter tone.  
"Akosih. Your turn."  
Akosih grunted. He didn't expect to be one of the ones whose futures would be revealed. This was bad for him since it would reveal a secret that no Labor had to find out.  
"Fine..."

_"You will visit a brown-eyed customer._  
_Half angel half death-bringer.__You would do well to sell the calendar's secret. _

_He would be especially pleased with the Boss' secret._

_"The customer would return on a warm day, leaving you alone with a man wearing a St. Peter's cross._  
_The false fourth month will be torn away from the Book._  
_Only 10 Pages remain."_

"Shit..." Akosih murmured.  
"Well, Akosih? Show us your future?"  
After a while of thinking, Akosih replied.  
"No..." Akosih stated.  
The two were staring at each other menacingly, Amaziah was ready to fight and to reveal the truth while Akosih had to protect his secret.  
"W-Was it you who sold him out? Did you sell Nigovu out?!"  
Silence...  
Amaziah dashed at Akosih with his sword in his hand, ready to kill Akosih, but before either of the two could kill the other. Reficul intervened. He used a teleportation spell and teleported Amaziah somewhere else.  
"W-Wha?!"  
"Be silent... Akosih. Will you not tell us or can you not?"  
"Both. I cannot and will not..."  
"I understand...  
Amaziah stared at his Boss in disbelief, he would, no, he couldn't believe that Reficul didn't try to get behind all this. Was there a reason behind all of this? That was what he wondered.  
_*Close...*_ Akosih thought as he quietly stared at the sky.

End of chapter 23!  
Chapter 24 coming soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Howdy, everyone! So sorry for the late update, I was on a vacation for 2 weeks which I enjoyed if I do say so myself, this will probably be a short update of the stuff happening back at the academy, please look forward **for** a proper chapter in the upcoming days.**  
**Have a good one :D**

_**Meanwhile, back at the Academy...**_

As Ahri returned from the wedding, she was still blushing like mad.  
She knew what she was feeling, it was love, it definitely was love.  
The kiss she felt back at the wedding? Electrifying. While kissing, her knees gave up and she was going to fall down, had it not been for Azrael holding her in his arms, she felt amazing.  
When she arrived, she instantly went to her room and shut herself in her room but unbeknownst to her, her good friends, Irelia and Lux, noticed her.  
"Was she blushing?!" The blonde asked her brunette friend who was standing by.  
"I-I think so, I mean, it certainly appeared that she was rushing to her room and the blush might've been the reason why... But why would she be blushing?"  
"W-Wait... Could it be?!"  
"Hmm, what?"  
"Your prediction Irelia! Didn't you say that he would meet her prince?! Also known as Azrael!?"  
"Ah, my prediction, right... Right! I was right? I actually was! So that's it then, something happened between those two!"  
"Y-Yeah, something..."  
Irelia then looked at Lux, she knew that the blonde had affection towards Azrael and she also knew that she had feelings towards him as well. But what was there to do? Ahri and Azrael might already be in a relationship and to confess to Azrael would be very rude towards Ahri and Irelia doesn't want that, not at all.  
But perhaps?  
Maybe...  
They could share him?  
That would be best for everyone, but what would Ahri think of it?  
Would she grow to hate Irelia?  
It was very convoluted. Perhaps she should wait and see if these feelings would grow towards Azrael. If they decrease over time, then that was the end of it, but if they grow... Then what else would she do?  
Polygamy wasn't unheard of, there were many nobles and Kings that had multiple wives but... Would Lux even agree?  
Oh god, so much to think about.  
Maybe waiting is perhaps for the best.

"Irelia?"  
"Y-Yes? Sorry, I was day-dreaming.  
"What about?" The innocent-looking girl asked. "Anything about Ahri?  
"Yes, something along those lines..."

**End of chapter.**  
**Welp, told ya, very short.**

**The proper chapter will be out in the following days so I guess till then :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! A new chapter, Please enjoy :D**

** Thought

Azrael was confused, he had been told before my Olgierd that the man was going to find him when the time was right, but how long was that going to take? He had no clue.  
He bid his farewells to Viktor and Jhin, took the painting that was neatly packed inside of a box and walked onwards, to a small local Inn that was owned by an elderly lady, Azrael got closer and made his way inside.

The menu was vast and full of delicacies but that wasn't why he was there, no, not at all. His task was to order something to drink and to wait for Olgierd to arrive.  
Waiting wasn't the hard part but what was interrupting his thoughts was the beautiful waitress looking at him the whole time. When he looked back, she turned away and that somehow made Azrael proud of his natural aesthetics, he has been blessed by the genes of his mother and apparently Void-Lord father, but now wasn't the time to think of that, now, Azrael was there to relax.

After a dozen naps later and a conversation with the waitress, Olgierd finally arrived.

The appearance of Olgierd wasn't the usual one, his shirt and hands were bloodied and his appearance wasn't a welcoming one either, it looked like he was in a fight a while ago.  
Azrael, like the gentleman he was, guided Olgierd quickly out of the Inn, apologizing to the owner and bidding the waitress his farewell.

"This better not be human blood," Azrael said in a striking tone.  
"Calm yourself, tis' only the blood of a wild beast, killed it on the way here."  
"You find yourself in rather peculiar situations, don't you, Olgierd."  
"I guess so."  
Olgierd then looked at the box Azrael was holding in his hand.  
"That the key to the manor?"  
"T-The key... Right! Yes, a key!"  
"Good, hand it over to me."  
"Uhm, alright then."  
Azrael slowly passes the box to one of Olgierd's henchmen.  
As Olgierd was about to open it, Azrael interrupted by changing the subject.  
"Must've made quite a few enemies along the way. Maybe not today nor tomorrow, but one day, someone will find a way to take you down."  
"Where did that come from? Also, why should that trouble me? I feel no fear...No regret... The wise men of Noxus said that gods don't exist. After death, there is only the void. I've known this void already. Death holds no surprises.  
"You know the void, huh? Hmm, that so? Whatever, I've completed the tasks you've given, now the third.  
_*Seems like I was able to stop him from opening the box now.*_  
"Confident, aren't you?" Olgierd states. "Sure of your strengths, fearless."  
"Third task, if you don't mind."  
"Tell me, have you loved?"  
"Yes, I've loved, the task."  
"Perhaps we ought to sit down inside, have a good chat and drink some wine."  
"We'll drink once the job is done."  
"Afraid that's impossible. Succeed, and that's the end of me. Fail, and you'll not be back."  
"Third wish, still waiting to hear it."  
"My - Aren't you a stubborn fellow. Listen well, I had a wife once, the day I saw her last, I gave her a rose, a violet one." He then walked towards the horses. "Bring me that bloom, wouldn't mind reminding myself what it looks like."  
"Wait, how long has it been? The flower has surely turned to dust by now."  
"You wished to hear a wish - now you have. I ride now to a different city, but one of my men shall remain here. He'll know how to find me. This is of course, should you succeed."  
"Least you could do is tell me where your wife is."  
Olgierd thinks of it for a second and replied.

"In my old manor, east of Martin Faille's farmstead. I'd wish you gods speed but - well, hope you understand, I'm sure. Goodbye, Azrael."  
_ *A fucking flower, eh?*_

**Later...**

In front of the entrance gates...

The first thing that Azrael saw as he entered, was a normal stray cat...  
"I'd scooch along, kitty. But this-"

A sudden noise interrupts Azraels thoughts.  
_*What's that?... That... Digging?!*_

A mysterious being stops digging and slowly emerges from behind the hedge, after which he takes off its hood to reveal a face with nothing but a mouth, and a ring of rough, bloody stitches.  
"Now what the actual fuck."  
Though the beast does not stop, digging is its purpose, and that it shall do.  
Realizing that the beast means no harm, Azrael continues onwards.

As he continued onwards, Azrael wondered what it truly meant to be "Alive" even without anything that resembles a face...

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"Well, Philosophers still debate what it means to be alive exactly..." Said a cat, and a dog suddenly emerges from the fields.  
"Normally I'd be shocked." Stated Azrael. "Not after what I just saw, who are you two?"  
"Clearly not animals, think of us... As friends of the house."  
"Why talk to me?" Azrael asked.  
"Why...? Well, we get so few chances to talk to humans, and you reek of... Something different...We're curious to know what brought you here."  
"Fair enough." Azrael then continued with. "What about this thing? What can you tell me about it?"  
"We call it The Caretaker."  
"Doesn't look like a creature I've ever seen... Where did it come from."  
"From a place far away. It was summoned as the lady's garden and the home. It tended the garden and took care of unwanted guests." The cat replied.  
"Very far away... Meaning where exactly?"  
"...The Abyss..."  
"So that's how it is..."  
"Yes."  
"I've another matter at hand, you know the master of the house?"  
"Olgierd von Everec? Yes, we know him. But he left, and his wife became the mistress of the house."  
"Great, so, she home? Could you announce me? Say she has a guest, I'm here to get a rose Olgierd gave to her before he left."  
"Iris is inside. In the bedchamber, you may have passage."

As Azrael made his way inside, he stumbled upon an old diary, he picked it up and opened it.

_Poor I was, satisfy her I could not._  
_When illness took her, medicine afford I could not._  
_Her father, mad, I, confused._  
_Perhaps, a different man, was a better choice? _  
_But upon a stormy night, the illness grew strong._  
_All I had, was this poor soul._  
_Perhaps calling upon the demon's hand is a sin?_  
_Matters not, her alive, I need._  
_If things go poorly, blame me, for I was a fool._  
_Perhaps immortality shall be my curse._  
_I do not know._

~ Olgierd.

_*So that's how he got to meet with Gaunter... Poor guy.*_

Azrael made his way to the bedchamber, but none was there. Upon closer inspection, he saw a womanly figure standing in the balcony, after confirming that it indeed was a woman, Azrael got closer.

"I don't wish to suffer any longer." The woman said. "But I fear there will be cold and darkness until there is nothing at all."  
"I've read the diary, It truly is a tragedy what happened to you and Olgierd."  
"Who asks?"  
"A friend of your husband, Olgierd.  
"Tell me, how is he doing these days?"  
"As lively as ever."  
"That so, well, what is thine purpose here."  
"The rose, your husband requested it."  
"It's so fragile. Look, the petal edges have turned crimson. As they were on the day I received it. The one thing missing is the single drop of dew which slid down the leaf when I took the rose in hand. Or was it blood? - Because I'd pricked my finger? I can't remember. You know, I've never read a letter Olgierd sent after he went away. And I needn't keep the flower. I've come to a decision - I shall give you the rose." Iris declared.

"Our service thus ends, thank you for your service, stranger." The cat declared. The dog then continued with. "Before we go, be wary of the man called The Man Of Glass, seek salvation in glass that can't be broken, farewell."

Iris hands Azrael the rose and then suddenly, everything vanishes as if he was in a dream.  
*I now have everything, time to choose a meeting place and to somehow get both Olgierd and Gaunter here, well, Olgierd has one of his men at the Inn, Gaunter? He'll find a way.*  
Azrael then looked up, at the stars.  
"I hope this goes well..."

Somewhere, sometime later...

"Strange choice of locale. Guessing there's a reason for it? Olgierd asked curiously.  
"You're an art-lover. Thought you'd appreciate the place."  
"You're not wrong, beautiful place, now, now. Since we're both here, I believe you have something for me."  
"Fulfilled all of your wishes. A canvas, on it, the house and the flower you gave her that day."  
"This is not what I asked for..." Said in a baffled tone.  
"Phrased your wish wrong..." Azrael replied.  
Olgierd looks at the canvas with a troubled expression and says.  
"Not the first time. And it's been my downfall... Did she? Did... Iris, say something for you to tell me?"  
"No... She didn't."  
"Iris... What a mess I've made of it all, I hope you may someday forgive me..."  
Then a sudden pain strikes Olgierds chest.  
"Ah! What is this pain!?"

From the skies, Gaunter O'dimm descended...  
"So glad to see everyone's made it. How do you feel Von Everec? A little... Less troubled? Lighter on the heart?"  
"O'dimm... What do you want?!" Asked Olgierd.  
"What do you mean what? Obviously your 'Soul'..."  
"Hah! You forget. The pact states that you can only take it once you've fulfilled three wishes and -"  
"And we stand together on the moon."  
Gaunter then proceeds to wipe the dust off the floor, the design of the floor? A full moon...

"What?! N-no! We... We had a pact! The moon is there! Not... here..."  
"I gave you what you wished for. Here, on the moon, our contract you fulfill."  
"You whoreson! Azrael?!"  
"I- I was given orders by Mr. Ryze to not meddle in personal business, otherwise I shall be expelled... Forgive me Olgierd... But I have to obey... I'm sorry."  
"I never cheat, Olgierd." Said Gaunter.

Olgierd then fell down to his knees and crawled backward, Gaunter then walked towards him and took him by the chest."  
"It is done. Your soul belongs to me."  
Gaunter then proceeded to devour all that once was... Olgierd Von Everec... Not even a bone left, the legacy of Olgierd, ended right there.

"Ahh, at last. It's over." Gaunter stated. "We must meet again, one day. Business with you is pure pleasure."  
"L-Likewise..."  
"Now, tell me a reward you'd like... I am not going to let you go empty-handed.  
"I abstain...  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I do not need anything, well what now? Off to find another poor fool?"  
"No, I haven't decided yet. But if I ever have trouble collecting debt, I shall turn to you..."  
"Hmhm."  
"Hah! Farewell, Azrael.

Gaunter then suddenly turns to sand and vanishes from Azrael's gaze.  
Azrael was now alone.  
_*Finally, it's all over...*_  
Azrael turns left and proceeds to head towards a familiar art shop to ask for favor yet again, his designation afterwards? The Academy of Runeterra.

**Heart of Stone - The End.**

**Finally! The arc is finally over! **

**See you next chapter :D**  
**Chapter 25 - Fin**


	26. Chapter 26

**The End of a new beginning.**

When Azrael had finally returned from his long adventure, the first thing he was greeted by when he entered the Academy of Runeterra were the lips of a certain fox...

The taste of those lips was undistinguishable, soft, sweet and had a tint of strawberry flavor, probably because of the strawberry smoothies she drinks so much, they are her favorites after all.

When she ran at Azrael, she jumped at him and instantly hugged him, which was obviously followed with a kiss. Azrael wasn't surprised since he was planning to do this as well, but the students behind them were more than shocked.

Lux blushing crimson red, Irelia's mouth was wide open while also blushing and Kayn, as well as Ezreal, were obviously very jealous, though proud of Azrael they obviously were and Ahri? Well, she was in a world all of her own.

After he finally satisfied Ahri with some teen-affection, Azrael had a decently long chat with his friends, but he couldn't stay long, for it was finally time to report the status of the mission to .  
"See you later guys!"  
"See ya!"  
"No! Azrael, come back!" Ahri shouted in what sounded like a yandere esque tone.  
Before anything else could be done, Azrael was seen sprinting away.

Knocks could be heard on the door.  
"Hm? Come in."  
The door was opened and in came the brown-haired teen.  
"Ah, Azrael! Glad to finally see you! How goes it? I heard that the mission was accomplished a long time ago, though you returned just now, what was the matter? I was thinking of sending a unit to rescue you, haha."  
"O-Oh, uhm, it's complicated sir, I'd rather that we talk about it in private."  
"Sure will do, anything else to tell me?"  
"Yes. In fact, there's something I want to reveal to you and only you."  
"Oho! Scary! What might that be?"  
"...My origins..."

**What is...a hero?**  
A hero is someone who can be looked up to for their actions. Bravery is usually the biggest trait of a hero. This person has usually overcome huge obstacles to survive or to rescue others. Basically, a conqueror of adversities.

**What defines a hero?**  
A hero is someone who gives of himself, often putting his own life at great risk, for the greater good of others. However, such as in war situations, what is good for others will always divide opinion into opposing factions.

The Academy was created to be a pillar, a pillar against the forces of the Abyss.

Without the Academy and their noble sacrifices, Runeterra would've ceased from the map a long time ago.  
Runettera was destined to fall.  
Such was written in the old legend of yore.  
But... What if.  
What if someone was born.  
Not human. But not completely Void-born either.  
Someone that can transcend between the two worlds.  
Would that certain Sovereign bring upon peace?  
Or bring forth war.  
That... Would be his decision to make.

**Later that day, night-time.**

The boy was finally ready to enter his 8-hour slumber until something very unwelcoming, decided to show itself.  
Azrael was ready to draw out his sword, but he recognized the aura of a certain spirit.

"Iramith. It's you. The one who took Zangetsu."  
A while later, the spirit decided to speak.  
"Tis I child, though thou art wrong, that swords spirit was reduced to ash by you."  
"Why are you here. You here to rub it in? I am warning you, try anything towards my friends..." Azrael warned the spirit, his dark aura was in the middle of manifesting itself before it could be interrupted by what the spirit said next.  
"Calm yourself, I am here for you. I've another conundrum for thee."  
The spirit then decided to tell Azrael the conundrum.

_"Many monarchs have come and gone_  
_ One drowned in poison, another succumbed to flame,_  
_ Still _another slumbers_ in a realm of _dark_._  
_ Not one of them stood as a monarch this young, as you do now._  
_ You, conqueror of adversities._  
_ Give us your answer, is it dark? Or perhaps light._

_I lost everything but remained here patiently_  
_ The throne will certainly receive you_  
_ But the question remains…_  
_ What do you want, truly?_  
_ Light? Dark? Or something else entirely…"_

"So dark would be war? Light peace? Peace is obviously a better solution... But... My father is stubborn, he yearns for war." Azrael's expression was that of a confused toddler for a second but then something struck him. "Through that war, if Runeterra obtains victory and then peace, is bound to return. But for the price of many..."  
"Light then? Child." Iramith asked.  
"Yes. Light."

_"Light it is then, child._  
_Remember, there is no path,_  
_beyond the scope of light,_  
_beyond the reach of dark…_  
_…what could possibly await you after everything?_  
_ And yet, you seek it, insatiably_  
_Such is your fate…_

_**Azrael, the conqueror of Dark.**_

**Book 1 - END**

**Yes! I know! What the fuck?! Right?!**  
**Well, don't worry, for this shall be the first book of the trilogy!**  
**The matter with the 12 Labors and Azazel (Azrael's father) will happen in the next book or the one after that :P**

**What you should be expecting in the next Book:**  
**Relationship progress with Ahri, as well as Lux and Irelia.**  
**The fights between Azrael and the 12 Labors.**  
**Maybe some new romance interests? ;=) Suggestions are appreciated.**

**And finally, the biggest of them all.**  
**The Thousand-Year Abyss War Arc, that shall be the name of the arc where Runeterra and the Void finally collide.**

**And many more...**

**Mysterious and Strange, peacing out!**


	27. Chapter 27

Howdy everyone!

Just wanted to tell you that Book 2 of The Strongest Hero is out!

Please give it a fave and follow it to find out how the story concludes!

That was all, have a good one :D

-Mysterious and Strange


End file.
